


The Coyote's Lush

by ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Kim Jongin | Kai, Chanyeol chora demais, Chanyeol fuma igual um diabo, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Detective Jung Soojung | Krystal, Detectives, Drag Queen Kim Jongdae | Chen, Drag Queen Kim Jongin | Kai, Drag Queen Kim Moonkyu | Timoteo, Drag Queen Lee Taemin, Drag Queen Park Chanyeol, Drag Queens, Drama & Romance, F/M, Inventei a ultima tag, Kyungsoo totalmente whipped, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Pierced Park Chanyeol, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Suspense, ex to lovers, flex, policial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: O que fazer quando o que mais se preza é arrancado de si?Como Suzy Q, Park Chanyeol tem tudo o que sempre desejou, mas quando se vê correndo contra o tempo para proteger a si e aos seus amigos, diante dos constantes assassinatos ocorridos no “lado gay” de Itaewon, quem aparece carregando uma oferta de paz e segurança é o detetive Chile, conhecido por Chanyeol como Do Kyungsoo, o homem que mais amou na vida.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 175
Kudos: 45
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. 1° Capítulo

**Author's Note:**

> plot #221
> 
> Meu Deus, não tenho ideia de como começar isso aqui!! Escrever essa fanfic foi a whoooole ride, uma experiência de vida, e eu estou muito grata por essa fest. Eu tenho que dizer que eu pesquisei BASTANTE para fazer essa fanfic acontecer, mas eu também tomei a liberdade para criar muita coisa, desde a geografia de Seul (porque eu nunca estive lá, quem já esteve peço perdão pela atrocidade, por favor entenda que é um universo alternativo, logo, uma Seul de outra dimensã- tô brincando não é não kkk), até as funções e investigações policiais, já que o mais próximo que eu conhecia disso eram 3 eps de CSI e umas pesquisas que fiz com o mínimo que a internet consegue me dar. Então espero que alguém leia isso aqui e que goste de verdade, e se ler algo que considera irreal demais, que comente para que num futuro próximo eu possa adaptar!
> 
> Enfim, muito obrigada à minha beta, que foi tão gentil e clara em todas suas orientações e feedbacks, e quero dizer ao Manu que agora sim ele pode ler essa fanfic inteira! Para a pessoa que doou o plot: espero mesmo que você goste do shipp escolhido e do desenvolvimento, a pessoa que eu mais quero agradar é vocêeee! Aproveite!
> 
> [Minha playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0E08rUru7rUDDeJcE7CCEJ?si=VxO_wOwzT-u7sQzv08n-cQ) (eu não sou muito de ficar pedindo para ouvirem tal música em tal hora, mas seria legal se vocês ouvissem as músicas indicadas no texto para entrar na vibe! :p)
> 
> História sendo postada também no [Spirit Fanfics](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/the-coyotes-lush-21686099)

> _Você pode voar, se balançando no seu trapézio_
> 
> _E assustando todo mundo_
> 
> _Mas você nunca me assustou, Bella Donna_

**28 de janeiro, sexta-feira. Boate Lush, Itaewon, Seul.**

Suzy Q havia se coroado de glória mais uma vez. Era incrível a forma como só uma drag queen com seu potencial conseguia fazer a comunidade daquele distrito se esquecer de suas desgraças por alguns minutos, como ela fazia. Aquela noite havia sido perfeita e Suzy tinha direito de comemorar, não tinha?

—  _ Gata, _ onde está Jongdae? — perguntou quase despretensiosamente para Krystal. 

Krystal Xtravaganza, às vezes conhecida como Kim Jongin e uma de suas mais leais companheiras de profissão, se encontrava jogada ao seu lado naquele sofá branco. Krystal tinha uma taça quase vazia de champanhe na mão, então provavelmente não daria à Suzy nenhuma informação relevante sobre o paradeiro de  _ Rhiannon Yen  _ que, naquele momento, era pura e simplesmente Jongdae.

— Ele deve estar chegando, querida. — Krystal respondeu, simplesmente.

— Ok… — ela sussurrou, não menos inquieta e incomodada com algo, seja lá o que fosse.

Quinze minutos se passaram. E quinze minutos, para pessoas que sabiam o pecado de um atraso, era uma eternidade.

— Estou preocupada com Jongdae… — Suzy disse, agitada, quando foi rodeada por algumas das pessoas que só ficavam até horas altas da noite nas boates para socializar de forma mais reservada com a drag depois de suas performances. Ela era até mesmo disputada ali.

— Onde ele está, querida? — um dos funcionários da  _ Lush, _ a boate onde Suzy havia se apresentado naquela noite, perguntou. Seu nome era Hyuk.

— Eu não sei, ele estava na  _ Hejira,  _ disse que ia se desmontar e vinha até aqui para conversarmos, mas está demorando... — Suzy respondeu, parecendo a cada segundo mais preocupada.

Seus olhos docemente claros por conta das lentes de contato que usava naquela noite, se avermelhavam, não por incômodo das intrusas, as quais ela já estava acostumada, mas pelo  _ medo. _

Ela viu quando a expressão no rosto de todos que a rodeavam se tornou pura apreensão e perturbação. Quis muito poder tirar a peruca pesada e a jaqueta de couro que apertava sua cintura de forma quase torturante, quis poder tomar um de seus calmantes e dormir, como se soubesse que no outro dia Jongdae apareceria em sua casa, dizendo que estava bem. 

Aqueles últimos dias vinham acompanhados de muita desconfiança no distrito “gay” de Itaewon, com a vida agitada e alegre que eles só encontravam ali tendo tomado um tom mais escuro. As ruas sempre cheias, coloridas e caóticas, onde as boates e os pubs enchiam sem dificuldade — frequentados discretamente até mesmo por _ idols  _ famosíssimos da indústria popular coreana — e os garotos e garotas de programa que vendiam seus corpos de forma discreta na principal avenida agora se encontravam manchados com um selo invisível e quase mortal. 

Um rapaz havia sido misteriosamente morto a facadas em uma das ruas mais paradas e, mesmo assim, próxima aos principais pontos da vida noturna LGBTQ do bairro.

Muitos diziam que se tratava de um caso isolado, mas pessoas como Suzy Q, sempre tão desconfiadas da própria segurança, sentiam medo.

— Não se preocupe, Suzy, ele já deve est- — Byulyi, uma de suas amigas, havia começado a falar, quando um rapaz ofegante irrompeu porta adentro.

Ali, Suzy Q sabia, sua agonia não era infundada.

— Rhiannon foi atacada a facadas, a duas quadras daqui! — o rapaz falou, da forma mais urgente possível.

Suzy se levantou sobre suas plataformas altas, para então cair de volta no sofá macio quando as pernas fraquejaram, sendo amparada pelas pessoas a sua volta. Se lhe perguntassem, não saberia dizer o que acontecia em seu interior naquele momento, estava em modo automático.

— Ela morreu? — foi tudo o que Suzy conseguiu perguntar.

— Não, a-ainda não… — o rapaz tentou ter tato ao dizer aquilo. — Mas está sendo levada ao hospital com emergência. Johnny foi quem a encontrou ferida.

Suzy Q nem mesmo percebeu que chorava quando perguntou.

— E Baekhyun? 

— Baekhyun está indo para o hospital também, atrás de Rhiannon.

— Eu também vou — ela disse por fim, se livrando dos saltos e da jaqueta de couro, a única coisa que cobria seu corpo além das meias arrastão e da calcinha preta sobre as partes íntimas.

**03 de fevereiro, quinta-feira. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo viu ao entrar porta adentro foram papéis sendo jogados no ar. Ele revirou os olhos, sabendo que o cenário e o clima não podiam estar mais caóticos, daquele jeito que ele mais odiava.

Encheu um copo de café calmamente na máquina que ficava ao canto da parede, cumprimentando uma pessoa ou outra. Ao longe ele podia ver que Soojung tinha a ajuda de mais um policial para organizar as testemunhas que estavam presentes para depor e já tinha a vaga sensação de que ouviria reclamação também. Ali ninguém ajudava sem reclamar, a menos que quisesse algo, e disso Soojung mesmo podia cuidar.

— A Cinderela chegou. — o oficial Choi, que ajudava Soojung, disse assim que ele se aproximou.

— Você está aqui há muito tempo, Choi… — Kyungsoo vestiu um sorriso falso, fazendo o policial fingir uma risada também. 

— Você deixou a  _ dama  _ cuidar das testemunhas sozinha, isso não é legal, que não se repita. — Choi insistiu em lhe dar um sermão e Soojung revirou os olhos em suas costas. Kyungsoo soltou um risinho.

— A  _ dama  _ sabe fazer o trabalho dela sozinha, eu tenho certeza que ela nem mesmo te pediu ajuda e… eu só me atrasei cinco minutos. Inclusive, se você já terminou seu showzinho na tentativa de impressionar a agente Jung, me dê licença porque eu tenho trabalho para fazer e… — Kyungsoo se aproximou, falando mais baixo. — Ela não vai ‘pra cama com você. 

Kyungsoo riu quando o oficial Choi o olhou com fogo nos olhos, e deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro antes de andar até Soojung.

— Certo, Panamá, quem é o primeiro? 

Kyungsoo e Soojung haviam recebido há menos de uma semana a responsabilidade por um caso que, nos últimos dias, tirava o sono de Kyungsoo. Os assassinatos ocorridos no distrito gay de Itaewon já somavam três e só foram considerados obra de um assassino em série quando a terceira pessoa morreu, esfaqueada, no chão gelado de uma viela.

Tirava o sono de Kyungsoo saber que estavam lidando, provavelmente, com crimes de intolerância e ódio contra uma categoria que ele, discretamente, fazia parte. Ele havia recebido a responsabilidade depois de insistir por isso, já que os delegados da região não davam grande importância para o caso, e Kyungsoo era um dos melhores. Conseguindo a custódia do processo, o detetive sabia que não conseguiria chamar outro detetive de destaque para ajudá-lo, por isso, entre os novatos, escolheu a que considerava a melhor: Jung Soojung.

Chile e Panamá, eram essas suas alcunhas para o caso Coyote, e faziam dias que eles já não se chamavam mais pelos nomes reais.

— O que você estava fazendo no momento em que encontrou Kim Jongdae, mais conhecido como Rhiannon Yen, ferido, na rua Apungdeon, senhor Seo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, com o tom duro e transparente que costumava usar em seus interrogatórios.

Sua voz não tremia, mesmo que aquele menino extremamente afeminado e nada polido, o assustasse. Tudo sobre aquele distrito o assustava: era assustador encontrar pessoas que não tinham medo de fazer o que ele sempre temeu — serem eles mesmos.

— Eu estava saindo da boate e voltando para minha casa, que fica ali perto também. Eu moro no distrito, enfim, tinha ido assistir a Suzy Q, minha drag preferida, e voltando para casa encontrei Rhiannon, pobrezinha… 

— Então existem muitas drag queens conhecidas no distrito? — Kyungsoo ofereceu um copo de água para o garoto com um gesto de mão.

— Sim, Rhiannon e Suzy são muito amigas e são algumas das mais famosas, mas existem várias outras. — Johnny respondeu, negando a água com um menear de cabeça.

— Você já contou, no dia em que a polícia foi investigar o local, que não chegou a ver o esfaqueamento, mas você não notou a presença de ninguém em volta? Não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho? — Kyungsoo perguntou, anotando algo em um caderno.

— E-eu não lembro, eu não costumo prestar atenção nas coisas enquanto caminho, mas na hora em que o encontrei, tenho certeza que não havia ninguém em volta. Eu gritei muito e tive que carregar ele pelas roupas até achar alguém.

— Nós sabemos, achamos suas digitais por todo lado. — Kyungsoo disse em um tom quase repreensivo.

O rapaz finalmente bebeu um gole de água e, após isso, manteve a cabeça baixa.

— Você… desconfia de alguém, senhor Seo? — o detetive perguntou, serenamente. 

— Senhor, ali no distrito e em qualquer lugar da cidade, pessoas como nós são mortas o tempo todo. Eu fico feliz que tenham começado a investigar esses casos, m-mas… eu sou um  _ acompanhante _ , a-agente Chile… e pessoas como eu são sempre machucadas e até mortas por nossos clientes de  _ família _ , pessoas que gostam do que podemos oferecer, mas não conseguem aceitar isso. Rhiannon não era como eu, mas o rapaz que morreu no último ataque,  _ era.  _ Para mim, pode ser qualquer um desses homens “de bem”... — ele disse, formando as aspas com os dedos. — ...que nos procuram e depois nos machucam.

Kyungsoo assentiu, compreendendo no peso da voz do garoto tudo o que ele queria dizer. Viver daquela forma não era nada fácil e não era difícil simplesmente chegar a essa conclusão. Johnny sofria e isso ia muito além de um caso bizarro de assassinatos, eles corriam riscos constantes. 

Depois de interrogar mais três testemunhas dos últimos dois casos de ataques, Kyungsoo chegou a duas conclusões: a primeira era que estava emocionalmente exausto depois de ouvir por horas sobre uma realidade que tentou por anos ignorar, e a segunda era que Suzy Q havia sido citada em todos os depoimentos, fosse para falar sobre a amizade que ela mantinha com Kim Jongdae, ou para dizer que o segundo rapaz a ser assassinado era um grande fã da drag. 

Dois dos três ataques haviam ocorrido depois de uma performance dela, segundo as testemunhas.

— Por que ela não foi chamada para depor? — Kyungsoo sussurrou para Soojung, assim que a última testemunha citou seu nome.

— Ela foi, mas não apareceu. — Soojung sussurrou de volta.

Já era noite, quando Kyungsoo esfregou o rosto entre as mãos em frustração e chegou a uma conclusão.

— Vamos ter que ir atrás dessa tal Suzy. — disse à Soojung, que parecia também cansada, sentada há alguns metros dele.

— Muita petulância da parte dela não aparecer para depor, não é? — ela perguntou, ainda distraída com os papéis que lia.

— Sim, e ela vai ter que aprender que não temos tempo para petulância aqui.

**11 de fevereiro, sexta-feira. Boate Lush, Itaewon, Seul.**

Névoa artificial e um cheiro doce. Era tudo o que Kyungsoo conseguia absorver entrando em um ambiente como aquele. Boates não eram sua praia, ele costumava fazer mais proveito de um bar sem programação tediosa, mas não que as programações daquela boate parecessem tediosas, muito pelo contrário. A Lush era uma das  _ “três grandes”  _ do distrito — assim conhecidas as boates mais luxuosas e movimentadas do bairro, e além dela havia Hejira e Pulse. As três, sem exceção, eram famosas pelos shows impecáveis de drag queens que movimentavam aquele canto escondido da cidade.

Quando ele e Soojung entraram na Lush — onde a agente descobriu, através das redes sociais, que Suzy Q se apresentaria —, o clima se mostrava bastante animado. O barracão onde a boate se encontrava era extremamente espaçoso e bem decorado, havia algo de luxo, mesmo que a decoração fosse claramente de baixo orçamento. Entrar lá não era super caro, mas também não era para qualquer um em qualquer período do mês, e os garotos de programa precisavam de um ou dois programas na noite para poderem pagar uma diversão real lá dentro.

Kyungsoo observou quando as pessoas pararam de dançar, assim que a voz do anfitrião — ou seja lá como chamavam aquele tipo de função nas festas, Kyungsoo não fazia ideia — soou pelos alto falantes.

—  _ Gayyyyys!  _ — ele havia gritado com um tom de voz engraçado, que fez Kyungsoo sorrir. — Estão preparados para serem seduzidos, cativados e tirados do armário pela nossa maravilhosa Suzy Q? 

A plateia gritou e se agitou animada, e Kyungsoo reparou em como as pessoas paravam tudo o que faziam para olhar para aquele palco, como se tivessem esperado a semana inteira por aquele pequeno pedaço de satisfação, aquele pequeno pedaço de entretenimento.

— Então gritem alto, para ela… bonita e perigosa, Suzy Q! — o anfitrião anunciou com ênfase em seu nome e as pessoas gritaram realmente alto ao verem as cortinas se abrindo e a drag queen aparecer, alta e imponente, dentro de suas botas de salto alto e cano altíssimo. Sobre sua cabeça, dois grandes arcos podiam ser vistos, pendurados no teto por cabos que pareciam bem firmes.

Ela acenou para a plateia e fez caras e bocas. Suzy Q era sexy, Kyungsoo não podia negar isso, muito sexy da cabeça aos pés. E era estranho, porque Kyungsoo não tinha muito conhecimento sobre a arte do drag, nada além do que um ex-namorado havia o ensinado no torpor de sua fascinação pela arte mas, mesmo assim, ele sabia que ela usava menos enchimentos para moldar o seu corpo do que as outras costumavam usar.

Aquele corpo, apertado num espartilho preto e cheio de detalhes, era masculinamente feminino, e a peruca preta, montada em um penteado vintage, anos 40 talvez, só valorizava ainda mais o rosto super maquiado e os piercings que Kyungsoo conseguia ver daquela distância, nos dois lados das bochechas. 

Quando cornetas soaram em um ritmo sensual e, de costas, Suzy Q remexeu os quadris, Kyungsoo nem mesmo cogitou desviar os olhos.

Suzy adorava aquela performance. Ela sempre a fazia sentir sensual e poderosa, como se fosse conseguir tudo no mundo apenas com uma dança preguiçosa e as pernas penduradas em um arco, mostrando para quem quisesse ver as suas habilidades no que se tratava de equilíbrio. Rebolou os quadris com lentidão e desceu até o chão quando as cornetas de Rage of Plastics, da U.S. Girls, tocaram. O público gritou e ela sorriu para si mesma, dançando lentamente, enquanto escolhia que parte de seu corpo se destacaria: suas pernas longas, sua cintura tão belamente apertada no espartilho, sua bunda… tinha muitas opções. Dublou com perfeição as palavras da cantora, enquanto engatinhava até mais próximo da plateia, a expressão facial fazendo o papel de contar toda e qualquer história que o público quisesse ouvir.

Se levantou, alcançando um dos dois arcos pendurados no teto e o segurou com as mãos, fazendo força nos braços para se sustentar e os pés saíram do chão. Ela rodou e rodou naquele arco, ficou de ponta cabeça, sentada, pendurada só pelas mãos, fez tudo o que sabia ser preciso para que a plateia vibrasse.

Haviam sido dias difíceis, aqueles. Não se apresentava desde o dia em que Jongdae havia sido atacado, não sabia se era medo ou um tipo de estresse pós-traumático, mas havia pedido para que adiassem sua agenda. Ter coragem para voltar era bom e performar era, para Chanyeol, como uma grande expressão de sua felicidade. Não sabia como faria isso em um momento tão difícil mas, naquele momento, se descobria mais resiliente do que pensava. Suzy era dona de toda sua resiliência. 

Quando os quatro minutos da música chegaram ao fim, ela terminou sua performance deitada no chão, quase mergulhada em todas as notas de dinheiro que haviam jogado. Caraca, amava aquilo.

—  _ Hot, caliente, quente como o diabo. Garota, você é má! —  _ o anfitrião gritou no microfone, fazendo Suzy rir e rebolar os quadris de brincadeira, mandando beijos e beijos para o público.

Dessa forma, ela saiu do palco por onde havia entrado e Kyungsoo, da plateia, foi beliscado por Soojung, que o lembrou que aquela era a hora para que fossem atrás da drag.

— Hum, precisamos encontrar algum tipo de camarim ou espaço privativo… — ele disse, óbvio e ainda um pouco perdido, Soojung revirou os olhos.

— Eu já encontrei, Sherlock, é por ali… — Ela apontou para algumas portas na direita do palco. — Se essa tua líbido de adolescente na puberdade for te atrapalhar de fazer seu trabalho direito, pode deixar que eu vou sozinha — disse, ácida, mesmo que só para provocar o amigo.

— Não sei do que você ‘tá falando. — ele respondeu sério, depois de pigarrear e ajeitar a própria jaqueta. De repente, estava meio calor por ali.

Ele tomou a frente até as portas, com Soojung o seguindo. Abriram o caminho da melhor forma possível com tanta aglomeração, e só pararam quando um  segurança os impediu de se aproximar mais ainda das portas. Kyungsoo até gostou, sabia que com seu distintivo entraria em qualquer lugar, e com aquele cara ali, poderia saber exatamente  _ onde  _ entrar.

— Precisamos falar com Suzy Q — ele falou alto, para que o funcionário ouvisse.

— Me desculpe, mas não posso deixar vocês entrarem assim, precisam de permissão. 

Kyungsoo tirou o distintivo do bolso da jaqueta, próximo ao peito, e o mostrou. Soojung fez o mesmo.

— Precisamos falar com Suzy Q para o bem de uma investigação policial — ele repetiu e conseguiu ver a forma como o segurança se tornou menos defensivo.

— Só um segundo, vou avisar um funcionário. — o homem disse, antes de entrar pela porta, voltando longos minutos depois com um outro homem.

— Boa noite — o homem cumprimentou, simpático, mesmo que parecesse um pouco nervoso. — Vocês querem falar com a Suzy, não é? Podem entrar, por favor, ela logo aparecerá para conversar com vocês. — Ele instruiu, abrindo a porta.

Os dois investigadores entraram numa espécie de antessala, com um sofá e um espelho apenas, além do corredor que se seguia ao lado, cheio de portas. No momento em que entraram, Kyungsoo ainda conseguiu ouvir o anfitrião anunciar outra atração.

_ — São as Meninas Superpoderosas? Ooooh não, são nossas três gracinhas! —  _ ele disse alto, anunciando a entrada do trio de performance a quem Krystal Xtravaganza, grande amiga de Suzy Q, fazia parte. Além de Krystal, Mimi Oppulence e Georgina Dollar costumavam ser atração fixa na Lush como As Três Graças, em referência a  _ A Primavera _ , de Botticelli. Sempre em um trio, elas nunca se separavam.

Soojung se sentou no sofá e Kyungsoo continuou de pé, andando de um lado para o outro. A parceira já estava acostumada, Kyungsoo ficava extremamente energizado quando faziam trabalho de campo.

Dois ou três minutos passaram como uma eternidade e quando o som do salto alto de Suzy soou pela sala, a música da performance lá fora já estava no meio.

Kyungsoo olhou, apreensivo, para a direção em que a drag queen vinha e seu coração pulou dentro do peito em  _ reconhecimento  _ e algo mais. Kyungsoo conhecia aquele rosto surpreso.

— Kyungsoo? — Suzy soltou, quase assustada, e Kyungsoo chegou a conclusão de que conhecia aquela voz grave, também.

Kyungsoo a olhou por segundos demais, tentando entender se sua mente o pregava uma peça. Lá fora, a guitarra de  _ Bella Donna _ de Stevie Nicks soava, como um clichê. 

— C-Chanyeol? — o detetive soltou quase desacreditado. — Chanyeol, é você? Você é Suzy Q? — perguntou, e nenhum dos dois disse nada por alguns segundos, apenas olhando um para o outro.

Faziam dez anos, dez longos anos que Kyungsoo não via o rosto de Chanyeol. E nem em seus mais profundos sonhos imaginaria que o namorado que o havia ensinado um pouco sobre assuntos relacionados ao drag queen, em seu início apaixonado na arte, era aquela drag queen famosa e talentosa que ele assistiu fascinado. Não sabia se havia o reconhecido pela voz, ou pelos olhos doces e expressivos, mas agora, olhando de perto, parecia claro como água o fato de que sim, era Chanyeol ali.

Não ficava sabendo dele desde uns quatro ou cinco anos atrás, quando soube que sua mãe havia falecido.

Chanyeol sorriu pequeno e sarcástico antes de responder.

— A própria! 

Quando Kyungsoo não respondeu nada, boquiaberto, Soojung interviu.

— Vocês se conhecem? — ela perguntou, se levantando.

Suzy, ou Chanyeol — ela não sabia como chamá-lo naquele momento — revirou os olhos e riu soprado.

— Muito bem — disse, simplesmente. 

— E-eu assisti sua performance... Eu estou um pouco chocado, você é muito talentoso! — Kyungsoo falou, sem nem saber porque havia falado. Aquele não era o momento, estava agindo como um bobo.

— Hum, obrigado… — Chanyeol respondeu, de repente se sentindo exposto por estar com uma roupa tão reveladora na frente de Kyungsoo. Tirou alguns dos fios da peruca do rosto. — Vocês são os policiais que querem falar comigo, então? — perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— Hum, sim… — Kyungsoo respondeu, procurando  nervosamente pelo próprio distintivo. 

Enquanto isso, Soojung mostrava o dela, se apresentando.

— Eu sou agente Panamá, mas já que você já conhece Kyungsoo, pode me chamar de Soojung. Nós viemos falar sobre o caso Coyote, se não está familiarizado com o nome, se trata da investigação sobre os assassinatos em série que tem ocorrido aqui no distrito, o que eu acredito, de qualquer forma, que você possua bastante conhecimento a respeito — ela disse, firmemente, e Chanyeol revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

— Finalmente a polícia tem tomado algum partido sobre isso, uh? Venham, é melhor conversarmos no meu camarim. — Chanyeol respondeu, já iniciando o caminho até a sala.

Era a segunda porta do corredor e Chanyeol, ou melhor, Suzy Q, andava com confiança na frente de Kyungsoo, quase o sobrepujando com tanta altivez.

— O que precisam de mim? — ela perguntou, não deixando nem mesmo que os dois policiais cumprimentassem as quatro ou cinco pessoas enfurnadas na sala. Entre eles mais uma drag, que cessaram as risadas assim que os dois entraram porta adentro. 

Suzy havia se sentado sobre uma bancada, alta o suficiente para deixar suas imensas e nuas pernas penduradas. Kyungsoo respirou fundo.

— Precisamos do seu depoimento, senhorita Q. — soltou, estranhando a sensação de chamar Chanyeol assim ao saber que era ele ali, embaixo de toda aquela pompa e aparato.

Suzy respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, parecendo indignada, quase furiosa. Kyungsoo reparou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

— Eu não estou pronta para falar sobre isso, senhor detetive… — Tentou usar um tom doce ao falar. — Minha melhor amiga está em estado grave no hospital e eu estou, no mínimo, traumatizada. Não sei nada que possa te ajudar, não sou nada além de um alvo ambulante que vocês já demoraram demais para proteger… — Suzy falou, e Kyungsoo pensou que ela tinha terminado ao se calar por alguns segundos, mas continuou. — E as pessoas têm morrido aqui, há décadas, senhor Do, por conta da intolerância. Onde vocês estavam? Por que demoraram tanto? Por que  _ você  _ demorou tanto, Kyungsoo, se podia ter colocado fim nisso há muito tempo? — esbravejou, não deixando que a única lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto alterasse seu tom de voz.

— Chanyeol… — Kyungsoo começou seu necessário sermão.

— Suzy. Eu sou Suzy neste momento, não me chame de nenhuma outra forma. — ela corrigiu entredentes.

— Suzy — Kyungsoo disse, dessa vez. — Todos os depoimentos, sem nenhuma exceção, citam você, de uma forma ou outra. Isso não é uma coincidência, em casos como esses não trabalhamos com coincidências — continuou, com a voz firme e grave que, inconscientemente, costumava usar com seus investigados. — Ou você é realmente um alvo, e para isso estamos aqui, para tomar partido na sua proteção, ou você tem envolvimento com esses assassinatos. Nós  _ precisamos  _ que você colabore. 

Encarou Chanyeol nos olhos e ele sustentou seu olhar com uma feição tão magoada que fez Kyungsoo se perguntar se não havia sido duro demais. Conhecia Chanyeol muito bem, mesmo que não o visse há dez anos, e sabia como ele era sensível e adoravelmente temperamental.

Nem mesmo percebeu quando foi que Chanyeol enfiou o rosto em meio às mãos munidas de grandes unhas postiças pretas, tudo o que sua mente assimilou foi que ele chorava, muito e ruidosamente. Se assustou quando ele desceu da bancada e se agachou, se encostando à parede, enquanto ainda tinha as mãos escondendo o rosto. 

Seus amigos correram para apoiá-lo e consolá-lo e Kyungsoo se sentiu extremamente culpado.

— Vocês estão sendo tão injustos comigo! Tão injustos! — ele soluçou, agora tendo as mãos seguradas por um amigo e sendo abraçado por vários outros. As lágrimas escorriam escuras pela maquiagem, fazendo uma bagunça imensa naquele rosto bonito. — E-eu estou com tanto medo, eu só quero esquecer disso e-e vocês estão aqui dizendo que tenho envolvimento com isso? Com algo que me machuca tanto… Vocês podem me dizer que isso é mentira? — A última pergunta sendo feita para os que o abraçavam.

Kyungsoo olhou meio desesperado para Soojung, que se afastou, mostrando que não limparia a sujeira que ele mesmo havia feito.

— Meu bem, é hora de parar de fugir da realidade — um de seus amigos disse, acariciando seu rosto delicadamente.

Chanyeol não falava sobre Jongdae desde que havia voltado do hospital naquela noite, levando consigo a notícia de que o amigo ficaria na UTI por, provavelmente, semanas, com o pulmão perfurado e um início de parada cardiorrespiratória. Temia o dia em que precisasse falar sobre e desabasse, aliado a presença de Kyungsoo ali, seu ex-namorado de anos, com quem terminou um relacionamento ainda terrivelmente apaixonado, se sentia mais do que bagunçado. Se sentia massacrado.

Tinha os olhos fechados e ainda chorava uma cascata quando sentiu Kyungsoo se agachando também, à sua frente.

— Chanyeol… — ele chamou, suave.

— S-suzy. — corrigiu, em meio a um soluço.

— Suzy, eu sei que é traumático para você, sei como é quase perder alguém importante, mas você tem que entender que, depondo, você vai ajudar essa situação a se agilizar. A polícia já perdeu tempo demais não dando importância para pessoas como você, como  _ nós _ , mas eu estou aqui para acabar com isso da forma mais oficial possível, através de uma investigação, e eu  _ preciso  _ da sua ajuda.

Chanyeol o olhou atento, com os olhos molhados e tristes por trás da maquiagem escura. Kyungsoo notou que ele também usava um piercing na lateral do nariz e que, os piercings em suas bochechas, ficavam no exato lugar onde covinhas adoráveis costumavam afundar sempre que ele sorria. Kyungsoo, com seus 18 anos, tinha certeza que sua coisa preferida no mundo era o sorriso de Chanyeol.

— Pare de chorar, uh? Não vamos falar disso agora, não é o local e nem o momento. Agora escute, eu vou até a sua casa, porque eu realmente preciso do seu depoimento, e nós vamos falar disso sozinhos, com calma e num lugar confortável para você. O que acha?

Persuasão. Era uma das características de Kyungsoo que, os comentários diziam, o faziam tão competente. Ele sabia convencer e sabia lidar com vítimas, era empático, apesar da dureza que o trabalho o exigia. Ver Chanyeol chorando quebrou seu coração de forma irreal. Na verdade, simplesmente ver Chanyeol quebrou sua faceta de homem totalmente profissional e surrealmente sério. Chanyeol continuava sendo, aparentemente, um ponto fraco.

— Tudo bem — a drag queen sussurrou, assentindo com a cabeça, mesmo que não olhasse Kyungsoo nos olhos. — Alguém me dê papel e caneta — ele pediu, limpando o rosto delicadamente, com um lenço que o deram em meio ao surto de choro. 

Suzy anotou seu endereço em uma caligrafia descuidada e entregou a Kyungsoo. Ainda agachados, Kyungsoo a olhou, só por olhar, a deixando um pouco sem graça. Ele tinha olhos pesados.

— Agora vocês podem ir embora? Esses saltos estão me matando e eu preciso de um cigarro — ela falou, ainda baixo e com a voz chorosa, arrancando algumas risadas contidas pela sala.

Kyungsoo e Soojung foram embora minutos depois sem uma solução. Pelo contrário, Kyungsoo levava para casa um grande problema.

**12 de fevereiro, sábado. Yongsan-Dong, Seul.**

Kyungsoo estava estranhamente nervoso ao sair do carro naquela tarde meio fria, encarando a fachada do prédio de classe média baixa com atenção. Não era como se fosse um nervosismo infundado, como se ele não soubesse o porquê se sentia daquela forma. Não havia dormido na noite anterior, pensando em tudo o que reencontrar Chanyeol significava e em como não tiveram tempo nem mesmo de tentar entender isso.

Talvez não houvesse nada para entender, de qualquer forma, eles não tinham mais nada há anos. Talvez isso não fosse nem mesmo significativo para Chanyeol, eram apenas duas pessoas que se encontravam de novo depois de muito tempo por coincidência, apenas um “nossa, há quanto tempo…” e vinte minutos de conversa, tudo isso seguido de mais dez anos sem se ver. Talvez esse reencontro fosse só isso.

Tocou o interfone, pensando em perguntar para Chanyeol se, afinal, ele vivia só do drag, porque ele vivia bem. Era um prédio legal, nada chique, mas legal para um cara solteiro. Queria saber mais sobre a vida dele.

—  _ Alô?  _ — a voz grossa soou doce através do interfone.

— Oi, é o Kyungsoo… — disse, se aproximando do microfone, meio sem jeito.

—  _ Ah, ok, pode subir, terceiro andar…  _ — reforçou.

Logo Kyungsoo ouviu a tranca do portão abrir e subiu.

Chanyeol, lá de cima, ria sozinho vendo Kyungsoo pela pequena TV do sistema de segurança, que mostrava a portaria 24 horas por dia. Kyungsoo ainda tinha aquele jeitinho travado que o deixava charmoso e fofo ao mesmo tempo, e seu coração esquentou ao perceber que dez anos não haviam passado para Kyungsoo, pouquíssimo dele havia mudado, talvez apenas o físico. Ele parecia mais firme e masculino, era verdade, graças aos anos à mais e ao cabelo agora raspado. Também era incrivelmente bonito.

Levou um pequeno susto quando o detetive bateu na porta, dando uma olhada no olho mágico e vendo a forma como ele ajeitava a própria jaqueta e passava uma das mãos nos fios ásperos da cabeça, parecendo nervoso.  _ Fofo. _

Kyungsoo estava nervoso, de fato, não só porque encontraria Chanyeol, mas porque encontraria Chanyeol de “cara limpa” pela primeira vez, em anos.

— Oi… — Chanyeol disse assim que abriu a porta, e Kyungsoo se segurou para não respirar fundo em surpresa.

Chanyeol estava  _ diferente.  _ Kyungsoo não encontraria outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Existia uma nova aura nele, que Kyungsoo pensou se tratar apenas de uma característica de Suzy, mas não, ela estava ali também em Chanyeol, simplesmente Chanyeol. 

Ele parecia um  _ rock star _ e, agora, Kyungsoo entendia porquê  _ Suzy Q  _ se parecia com uma  _ rock star. A _ melhor parte daquele personagem vinha puramente de seu intérprete. 

Chanyeol tinha metade das sobrancelhas raspadas, coisa que não cairia bem para a maioria das pessoas mas que, para ele — aliado aos piercings e piercings por toda parte — criava um visual misterioso e deslumbrantemente estranho, como uma criatura perigosa e bela. Seu cabelo era de um loiro clarinho agora, tão descaradamente descolorido e cortado por ele mesmo. Era uma bagunça curtinha e jeitosa, com um quase mullet, que emoldurava muito bem seu rosto  bonito .

Kyungsoo descia os olhos pelos piercings na sobrancelha e orelhas quando Chanyeol franziu o nariz pelo silêncio estranho.

— Oi... como você está? — Kyungsoo perguntou, em um tom preocupado. 

— Melhor — ele respondeu, suavizando a expressão.

— Que bom, eu espero que você fique confortável em conversar sobre isso comigo — Kyungsoo disse suavemente, quase como se tivesse medo de assustá-lo.

Chanyeol estranhou um pouco, não estava esperando por um Kyungsoo gentil e cheio de tato. Entre a comunidade, os que haviam sido interrogados por ele diziam que ele era frio e, às vezes, até mesmo rude nos interrogatórios. Eles costumavam falar de um agente _ Chile  _ e Chanyeol só precisou juntar uma coisa e outra para entender que o tal agente Chile era Kyungsoo.

“Um gay discretíssimo, amiga, quase engana com aquela cara de malvado, mas meu  _ gaydar _ não falha, ele gosta da coisa sim… e digo mais: é gostosinho! Quase deixei meu número, mas fiquei com medo dele me morder,  _ ai! _ ” Krystal Xtravaganza havia dito, comicamente, um dia depois de prestar depoimento sobre o ataque de Jongdae. 

Chanyeol havia rido muito e Jongin se sentiu extremamente satisfeito, o que não faria por aquele sorriso? Queria mesmo era ver sua Suzy animada.

— Claro, eu acho que já me sinto melhor sobre isso, eu meio que precisava colocar tudo para fora e ontem eu consegui fazer isso… Não se preocupe, de qualquer forma, não é como se eu não tivesse passado por coisas assim antes, é uma profissão difícil, mais difícil que a sua, aposto. — Abriu seu sorriso de milhões de dentes e Kyungsoo nem conseguiu levar a provocação para o coração, sorrindo também. — Entre, por favor. — Chanyeol pediu, já que ainda estavam na porta.

Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça e deu alguns passos à frente, até que Chanyeol conseguisse fechá-la.

A primeira conclusão em que o detetive chegou sobre o apartamento de Chanyeol era que ele cheirava a perfume feminino e cigarro, incrivelmente atraente para um homem em seus vinte e tantos anos. O lugar também era adoravelmente desorganizado, com cacarecos, peças de decoração e sapatos por toda parte. Era a cara dele.

— Você mora sozinho? — Kyungsoo perguntou, mais pelo bem da curiosidade do que qualquer coisa.

— Sim — Chanyeol respondeu, se sentando na poltrona que possuía na sala e apontando o sofá para Kyungsoo. — Eu morava com Jongdae há uns anos atrás, mas ele se casou com o namorado, então tive que me acostumar a viver sozinho.

— Eu também moro sozinho desde que saí da casa dos meus pais, então acho que estou mais acostumado com a solidão. — riu soprado, achando a própria frase meio ridícula.

Chanyeol apenas assentiu, acendendo um cigarro logo em seguida. Era como se ele não estivesse nem metade interessado na vida de Kyungsoo como Kyungsoo estava interessado na vida dele e isso era… frustrante, no mínimo. Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção ao cigarro em sua mão, como se perguntasse se o outro queria também. Kyungsoo acenou que sim por pura comodidade, costumava fumar socialmente, mas parecia melhor acompanhar Chanyeol naquilo, talvez o fizesse se sentir mais seguro para se abrir.

O anfitrião jogou um dos cigarros de sua cartela para Kyungsoo e depois simplesmente pediu para que ele se aproximasse, para acender aquele cigarro diretamente da brasa do seu. 

— Podemos começar, Chanyeol? 

Kyungsoo o chamou pelo nome como forma de testar as águas. No dia anterior havia sido corrigido duas vezes sobre como chamá-lo, e não fazia como teimosia, mas como uma pessoa que não entendia quase nada daquele universo. 

— Claro — respondeu, trazendo as pernas junto a si e cruzando-as em cima do estofado. 

Ele não pareceu se incomodar por ser chamado pelo nome de nascimento, então Kyungsoo continuou.

— Eu vou gravar, tudo bem? — perguntou novamente, tirando o gravador que trazia do bolso, o balançando para que Chanyeol o visse e o colocando na mesa. Chanyeol concordou novamente.

— Se eu te citar essas três datas: vinte e três de janeiro, vinte e oito de janeiro e primeiro de fevereiro, você saberá me dizer do que se trata? — Kyungsoo começou, batendo a ponteira do cigarro no cinzeiro de Chanyeol para não olhá-lo nos olhos e, por algum acaso, intimidá-lo. 

— Eu posso te dizer que tenho perfeito conhecimento da segunda, foi o dia em que Jongdae foi atacado — respondeu, meio sem vontade, se encostando completamente no estofado e soltando a fumaça que segurava. Se sentiu um pouco mais relaxado. — As outras datas coincidem com os outros ataques, eu suponho.

— Sim. — Kyungsoo respondeu, simplesmente. — Agora é a hora em que eu te pergunto onde você estava nas datas dos crimes.

Chanyeol bufou, mais como uma forma de soltar a frustração consigo mesmo por ainda não conseguir falar direito do assunto, do que qualquer coisa.

— No dia vinte e três, provavelmente me apresentando na Pulse, uma boate bem grande do distrito… No dia vinte e oito, na Lush, e no dia primeiro, em casa. 

— E como você ficou sabendo dos ataques? 

— Do primeiro, por notícias, essas que compartilham pelo celular. Eu não fiquei sabendo na noite em que aconteceu, mas na manhã seguinte. Sobre o Jongdae… Eu tinha acabado de me apresentar e estava esperando por ele, porque nós combinamos de festejar um pouco, estávamos os dois estressados e meio assustados. Ele estava na boate Hejira, que fica há algumas ruas da Lush e no caminho ele foi atacado. — Respirou fundo, e a fumaça do cigarro saiu pelas narinas. — Sobre o último caso, meu amigo Jongin, Krystal Xtravaganza, você deve ter a interrogado, veio até aqui e me contou. Eu fiquei tão nervoso na hora porque pensei que ele ia me falar que Jongdae havia morrido. — Soprou uma risada triste. — Mas no final, quem havia morrido era outro conhecido.

Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça, terrivelmente focado no que Chanyeol dizia.

— Você e Jongdae estavam assustados. Você não acha que, por estar assustado, Jongdae não poderia ter simplesmente evitado fazer aquele trajeto a pé? — questionou, com o tom de voz mais neutro que conseguia. Odiava fazer vítimas se sentirem suspeitas.

— Bom… eu não sei. Jongdae sempre foi extremamente leal, extremamente apoiador, talvez ele tenha colocado o medo de lado para me ver, eu não duvido disso, sabe? Jongdae sempre se coloca em segundo lugar pelos outros, talvez ele tenha feito aquilo... por mim? — respondeu, sentindo a voz pesar com a vontade de chorar. — Jongdae é como minha única família, você… você sabe que eu sou tecnicamente órfão e ele sabe que é a única pessoa que eu tenho, às vezes.

No fundo de tudo aquilo, havia muita culpa infundada. Chanyeol pensava que a culpa de tudo aquilo, era sua. 

— Mas ele estava com medo, claro que estava, senão não teria se desmontado antes de sair da boate. Ele não tinha o costume de fazer isso, nunca viu problema em chamar atenção. — Chanyeol completou, dando de ombros.

— Por que… você acha que esses ataques coincidem constantemente com suas apresentações? 

— Ahn… não sei. Talvez porque eu sou famoso e minhas performances são um evento no distrito, logo todos assistem — ele respondeu seguramente e Kyungsoo soltou uma risada involuntária. Chanyeol agora possuía um ego ainda mais elevado do que na época em que foram namorados. — O que foi? — Ele riu também. — Desculpe o ego grande, mas é a mais provável possibilidade, não?

Naquela tarde, Kyungsoo não forçou sua gentileza para que Chanyeol se sentisse à vontade, ele  _ foi  _ gentil, talvez porque não soubesse ser outra coisa com o ex-namorado. 

Eles falaram sobre a ligação de Chanyeol com as outras duas vítimas, a primeira sua conhecida apenas de vista, e a terceira era um grande fã seu, um menino de vida sofrida que ainda se prostituia pelas ruas do distrito, mas que não perdia uma performance sequer de Suzy Q. 

— Agora me fala a verdade, você acha que eu sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar ou só quer me comer mesmo? — Chanyeol perguntou, assim que Kyungsoo anunciou que o interrogatório estava terminado, apertando em um botão do gravador e o guardando novamente no bolso.

Kyungsoo o olhou surpreso, com os olhos comicamente arregalados.

— Como? — perguntou, confuso. Chanyeol riu.

— Sabe, todos os meus conhecidos interrogados por você dizem que quase tiveram medo, de tão frio e duro que você é… Queria saber porque comigo é diferente. — Chanyeol explicou, olhando distraidamente para as próprias unhas.

Kyungsoo se sentiu sim, um pouco ofendido, mas sabia que Chanyeol não havia dito por mal, por isso se calou por bons segundos até que tivesse uma boa resposta para dar.

— Bom, me desculpa se minha gentileza soa mal intencionada, mas eu fiz sem perceber, porque gosto muito de você. — disse com confiança, mesmo que as orelhas estivessem discretamente vermelhas em vergonha.

Viu Chanyeol arregalar os olhos e parecer sem fala por alguns segundos.

— Ok, parece que você me pegou… — respondeu, dando de ombros, e os dois riram.

Kyungsoo gostava bastante do sorriso quase infantil de Chanyeol, tão cheio de dentes e, naquele ponto, ele ficava meio frustrado por perceber que sentia muitas coisas boas e platônicas por um Chanyeol que havia conhecido há só um dia. Se perguntava quão  _ babão _ um ser humano poderia ser por outro.

Quando Chanyeol se despediu dele, na portaria, Kyungsoo tinha certeza de apenas uma coisa: não o perderia de vista de novo.

**Madrugada de 20 de fevereiro, domingo. Boate Lush, Itaewon, Seul.**

Fazia uma semana que Panamá e Chile faziam o expediente da noite, sempre em campo, sempre pelas vielas do distrito gay de Itaewon, num trabalho meio bambo de observação, coleta de provas e intimidação. Essa história de que polícia presente diminui a coragem do criminoso às vezes acontecia mesmo, e Kyungsoo esperava que estivesse acontecendo, já que há vinte dias não ocorria um caso de ataque na região.

Na delegacia, corriam os conselhos e reclamações de que eles deviam deixar essas investigações diárias de lado. Se tratavam de casos isolados, afinal, e não era nada que perícia e um arquivamento não resolvessem,mas Kyungsoo não deixava trabalho por fazer, e Kyungsoo era nobre como poucos ali eram. Conhecia a forma como criminosos trabalhavam e não poderia deixar de lado um caso em que sabia poder proteger mais pessoas. Soojung era feroz e corajosa e também não faria aquilo.

E havia Chanyeol, ou melhor, Suzy Q… 

Kyungsoo não seria hipócrita a ponto de dizer que Chanyeol não era fator importante para sua presença diária no distrito. Não quando havia, por um acaso, descoberto sua agenda de apresentações e as acompanhado sempre que conseguia, discretamente, entrar nas boates. Se sentia um pouco irresponsável quando fazia isso, também, mas Soojung sempre dizia “vai logo, eu dou conta” e eram só alguns minutos, de qualquer forma… 

Naquela noite, no entanto, ele se permitiria usar mais alguns minutos, já que o que Chanyeol fazia não era justo com seu coração e cabeça.

As pessoas estavam animadas demais para um domingo na rua principal do distrito, e andavam em peso até a Lush. O movimento havia aumentado consideravelmente na última semana, e os pubs da avenida principal estavam novamente cheios. Kyungsoo às vezes se irritava ao perceber que os frequentadores e moradores daquele lugar pareciam não sentir medo, mas não pôde se impedir de se juntar a eles quando percebeu que a pequena comoção era formada porque Suzy Q se apresentaria ali naquela noite.

A Lush estava mais cheia do que costumava ficar nas madrugadas de domingo e isso significava uma lotação comum de sexta-feira, por exemplo, então Kyungsoo teve uma certa dificuldade para se aproximar mais do palco.

Ele não costumava se preocupar com discrição quando estava fascinado demais para isso, e não é como se quisesse esconder aquilo de Chanyeol.

Contou os segundos para que aquele anfitrião barulhento finalmente anunciasse que Suzy Q começaria seu show. Kyungsoo havia visto Chanyeol performar em três boates diferentes naqueles dias em que conseguia parar para assisti-lo e ele podia dizer, com toda certeza, que a Lush fazia tudo parecer mais divertido, talvez porque lá o davam o devido tratamento de estrela que ela merecia.

— Casa cheia para a  _ queen _ , é o que eu gosto de ver! Acho que ela quer ouvir a animação dessa manada de  _ veados  _ do  _ backstage _ , então gritem para Suzy Q! — O anfitrião, que Kyungsoo descobriu se chamar  _ Sacre Bleu _ , estava montado naquela noite também, carregando um vestido pesado para cima e para baixo.

As pessoas gritaram alto e Kyungsoo se sentiu tentado a gritar também, mas ainda não se sentia assim tão à vontade.

— _ Isso aí!  _ — Sacre Bleu gritou, animado. — O  _ en  _ do meu  _ chanté,  _ o fogo da minha Paris, o contorno da minha maquiagem! Recebam agora, bonita e perigosa, Suzy Q! — recitou o poema cômico e improvisado de forma engraçada, dançando e mudando a entonação da voz, fazendo o público cair na risada. 

Assim que a música tocou, no entanto, ninguém tinha olhos para outra pessoa além de Suzy Q.

As cortinas abriram e Suzy apareceu. Kyungsoo tirou um momento para avaliar sua caracterização: ela usava uma peruca de cor verde quase vibrante, na altura do queixo e com ondas vincadas, como os penteados antigos dos anos 20. Kyungsoo gostava quando ela se caracterizava de forma mais  _ burlesque _ , para ele, era quando ficava mais bonita. No corpo, tinha o que parecia ser um maiô peludo e cheio, de cor branca, que a fazia parecer uma garota inocente e vívida de tempos passados, tão bonita em cima dos saltos finos da bota de couro de cobra albina que usava. 

Kyungsoo só saiu de sua contemplação quando os primeiros acordes de uma música aparentemente dramática tocaram. 

Suzy andou até o meio do palco e direcionou o rosto para o alto. Atuou como se estivesse fazendo uma prece aos céus, se ajoelhando enquanto dublava  _ Snakeskin _ da cantora Rina Sawayama. Seu  rosto parecia extremamente miserável e triste e Kyungsoo reparou então que a maquiagem que usava se assemelhava e muito com… uma cobra.

Suzy usava lentes de contato amarelas e tinha pequenas escamas grudadas ao redor do rosto, além dos olhos e bocas estarem ressaltados com maquiagem verde.

Kyungsoo se animou para o que viria quando o ritmo da música mudou repentinamente junto com a expressão no rosto da drag, que jogou as duas mãos ao chão também, ficando de quatro e em seguida levantando novamente aos joelhos, levando as mãos à cabeça enquanto dublava.

Suzy Q era extremamente performática e isso às vezes assustava. Kyungsoo nunca esperou todo esse potencial de Chanyeol, o menino tímido que ele conhecia.

Mas Kyungsoo ainda não havia visto nada.

Quando a música chegou a seu ponto alto, Suzy se desfez da parte de cima de sua roupa peluda e revelou uma lingerie que referenciava a couro de cobra também, verde e bem colocada em seu peito nu, sem enchimentos.

A plateia gritou enlouquecidamente quando percebeu que se tratava de um  _ strip tease _ .

— Vai, garota! — Sacre Bleu gritou no microfone.

Suzy não parou sua performance nem mesmo para sorrir pela reação dos que a assistiam.

Ela se moveu conforme a música, quase em um  _ voguing*,  _ fazendo questão de parecer extremamente predatória, conforme as luzes piscavam freneticamente, com o ritmo do instrumental.

Foi lentamente que a drag tirou a parte debaixo da roupa, finalmente ficando só com a lingerie que a apertava tão bem, nos lugares certos. Seu corpo masculino parecia incrivelmente  _ de outro mundo _ , tão lindo que Kyungsoo sentiu calor subir pelo seu pescoço. Se Soojung estivesse ali, ela o constrangeria até que ele a pedisse para parar.

O coração de Kyungsoo parou e seu pau quase pulsou junto com ele quando Suzy colocou a língua para fora e expôs um detalhe que o detetive ainda não tinha reparado: sua língua era bifurcada, totalmente dividida no meio, como a de uma cobra. E agora, o conceito daquela performance fazia todo o sentido.

Suzy mexeu os dois lados da língua em sincronia e Kyungsoo ficou boquiaberto por perceber que Chanyeol devia ter mais modificações corporais que ele ainda não havia tido a chance de conhecer com um par de conversas e a fidelidade empregada ao assistir suas performances. Lutou para não ter uma ereção de verdade enquanto descia os olhos pelo corpo bonito de Suzy, bem asseado dentro de uma lingerie e, quando subia o olhar, era agraciado por aquela modificação corporal tão  _ sexy;  _ Chanyeol havia se tornado extremamente sexy em tudo o que fazia e isso era meio  _ assustador. _

Ela rebolou os quadris algumas vezes, dando ao público o que eles queriam afinal, e era quase hipnotizante assistir as costas largas e quadris estreitos se moverem daquela forma. Sem falar que sua bunda parecia tão macia e durinha, Kyungsoo quase se perguntou como seria deitar a cabeça ali.  _ Caramba. _

A performance acabou junto com a música, assim que Suzy virou as costas para o público e soltou o sutiã que usava, o girando entre os dedos enquanto saía do palco, extremamente soberba com tudo o que fazia.

* * *

Suzy retocava o gloss por sobre o batom verde e já havia colocado seu sutiã de volta. Estava se preparando para cumprimentar as pessoas do lado de fora do camarim e talvez dançar um pouco se encontrasse alguém com quem valesse a pena dançar, talvez alguns amigos… Talvez Kyungsoo. Ela o havia visto na plateia mais cedo, assim como já havia o visto na plateia de várias outras performances. Ele não era discreto, e talvez não quisesse ser, mas Suzy esperava que ele a procurasse em todo final de noite e isso nunca acontecia, era muito estranho. Ataques não aconteciam há quase um mês mas, mesmo assim, ela sabia que ele devia estar investigando coisas por ali. De qualquer forma, se ele ia às boates para vê-la se apresentar, por que não aparecia para dar um simples oi? 

Suzy retocava o gloss, de qualquer forma, quando ouviu três batidas na porta. Sorriu, estando de incrível bom humor.

— Oi… — Kyungsoo cumprimentou meio nervosamente, ao ver que Suzy Q continuava somente com aquela lingerie no corpo.

— Oi! — sorriu grande, soando animada. — Você entrou aqui com as suas credenciais de policial? — Riu.

Kyungsoo riu junto.

— Na verdade, sim… Esse distintivo abre caminhos para muitas coisas, sabia? — sorriu, pegando o distintivo na mão e balançando de forma cômica.

— Bom, ele pode abrir caminho até meu camarim, se você quiser entrar — Suzy respondeu, abrindo mais a porta e sinalizando com o corpo para que ele entrasse.

Kyungsoo meio que perdeu o fôlego. Não estava preparado para uma Suzy Q tão sorridente e disposta a ter sua presença ali e era realmente difícil lidar com uma pessoa naturalmente audaciosa como Chanyeol. Sem falar em como ela estava vestida naquele momento, era… desconcertantemente atraente.

— Claro, eu… não te atrapalho? — perguntou, realmente preocupado.

— Não, eu estava tão entediado aqui que estava prestes a procurar outra coisa para fazer. — Riu.

— Bom, eu estava pela região e decidi ver sua performance, sabe, a rua inteira estava se mobilizando para vir para a Lush. Você é mesmo famosa, Suzy Q. — ele disse, em tom de provocação. 

— Só descobriu isso agora? — Suzy riu, se encostando na mesa onde costumava apoiar seus aparatos de maquiagem. — Mas eu sei que você me assistiu em outros dias também, não precisa ter vergonha de dizer. 

Kyungsoo se sentiu estranhamente envergonhado, como se tivesse sido pego em um crime.

— Me desculpe é que… você é muito bom no que faz, é meio fascinante. — respondeu, coçando a cabeça de forma envergonhada.

— Obrigado. — respondeu brandamente. 

— Mas hoje você… eu… você realmente me surpreendeu. Há quanto tempo você tem essa língua  _ dividida _ ? — Kyungsoo perguntou curioso e ainda surpreso, enquanto se apoiava na mesa ao lado de Chanyeol. Ele riu alto.

— Faz uns cinco anos, no mínimo… — respondeu, simplesmente. — Mas é realmente difícil de ver quando ela está dentro da minha boca.

— Não dói?

— Nem um pouco… — disse, logo depois enrolando uma ponta da língua à outra, dentro da boca ainda.

— Me deixa ver? — Kyungsoo pediu, num rompante de confiança, se aproximando mais para ter uma visão melhor.

Chanyeol riu com todo o corpo, como fazia sempre quando eram mais novos.

Colocou a língua para fora e abriu a boca, se aproximando e mexendo as duas pontas de sua língua para cima e para baixo. Era fascinante, estranho e Kyungsoo não poderia dizer que não estava atraído por toda a  _ bizarrice  _ de Chanyeol.

— Você é uma figura, Chanyeol — disse, sorrindo e Chanyeol riu de novo.

— Obrigado. — Ele deu de ombros. — Jongdae tem se recuperado bem, sabia? Isso levanta totalmente meu humor. — contou, animado.

— É mesmo? Que bom, eu… fico feliz de verdade — o detetive respondeu, sincero. 

— Eu também. Baekhyun apareceu tão sorridente para contar que ele abriu os olhos… — Chanyeol relatou, se afastando para pegar um cigarro em sua bolsa, jogada sobre o sofá pequeno do camarim. — Eu acredito muito que com esses pequenos progressos ele logo vai voltar ao norm- — Chanyeol se interrompeu ao achar um papel logo na entrada da bolsa, parecia um bilhete. — O que é isso? — perguntou, com um sorriso curioso no rosto, achando se tratar de um bilhete de um fã ou amigo. —  _ Suzy Q, é melhor você se cobrir, porque um bicho papão está a solta e ele não gosta de garotos maus. _ — Leu em voz alta, franzindo o cenho conforme ia entendendo que, ou aquilo era uma brincadeira de mal gosto, ou era uma ameaça.

Olhou meio apreensivo para Kyungsoo, que estava com uma expressão assustadoramente séria.

— Larga esse bilhete, Chanyeol, isso é uma ameaça — ele disse, e Suzy soltou o papel como se ele pegasse fogo, o deixando cair no chão.

O relógio marcava três horas e cinco minutos da manhã e Chanyeol sabia que tudo o que ele havia construído desde o ataque de Jongdae, iria desmoronar novamente. 

Não conseguiu dizer mais nada, no entanto, mesmo que seu coração estivesse assustado e acelerado, pois a porta foi aberta de forma rápida e alguém entrou assustada e ofegante como na outra noite, entregando uma notícia que Chanyeol não queria ouvir.

— Johnny foi morto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *voguing: um estilo de dança nascido na cena drag, que se caracteriza por posições típicas de modelos, com os movimentos corporais inspirados em linhas e poses.
> 
> Saiba mais no próximo capítulo! (hohohoh)


	2. 2° Capítulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, lembrem-se de sempre ler os avisos da história nas tags, sempre é bom recordar que essa história contém menções de violência e intolerância contra LGBTs! E vamos de lamber o chão que Suzy Q pisa, junto com o Kyungsoo.
> 
> Lembrando também que todas as músicas performadas pela Suzy Q estão na [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0E08rUru7rUDDeJcE7CCEJ?si=VxO_wOwzT-u7sQzv08n-cQ) mais bagunçada do fest! :)

> _O inverno gelado está chegando_
> 
> _E o fogo logo estará queimando,_
> 
> _E então você me tratará bem?_

**20 de fevereiro, domingo. Distrito Gay de Itaewon, Seul.**

O punho de Kyungsoo fez reverberar um barulho firme e alto ao bater na porta de metal uma, duas, três vezes. Soou ainda mais forte quando ele bateu pela quarta vez, impaciente. A porta abriu.

— Um pouco de paciência vai bem, sabia? — disse a mulher, não tão bem cuidada, que atendeu a porta.

Ela parecia caricata como só a mente de um adolescente inocente poderia imaginar. Exatamente como cafetinas deveriam ser. Sua casa era um _point_ conhecido no distrito, ficava a apenas uma rua da avenida principal e recebia todo tipo de homens. Em suma, era mal cuidada e cheia de garotos e garotas sem destino. Song Jungah não costumava ser uma boa pessoa: era sim uma mulher transsexual muito conhecida e admirada pelo seu passado como transformista, mas infelizmente havia seguido um caminho que a colocou como carrasca de outros como ela.

— A senhora é Song Jungah? — Kyungsoo perguntou calmamente, ignorando o tom rude com que ela havia falado.

— Sim, e vocês quem são? — perguntou de volta, se preparando para fechar a porta a qualquer momento.

— Agente Panamá, esse é o agente Chile. Somos os responsáveis pelo caso Coyote, temos uma ordem para revistar a casa de Johnny. — Soojung disse firmemente, mostrando a ela o papel onde a ordem constava.

A mulher os olhou um pouco assustada, talvez intimidada. Não havia culpa em seus olhos, apenas medo.

— Deixo vocês revistarem o quarto do menino, a casa é muito grande e cheia de coisas pessoais dos outros meninos e meninas. — disse, quase em tom de quem negocia. Era pegar ou largar.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos.

— Como vamos saber que está nos mostrando o quarto certo?

Jungah soltou uma risada soprada.

— Tem fotos dele por toda parte, o garoto era um narcisista. — ela respondeu, talvez com um pouco de saudosismo.

Kyungsoo aceitou a proposta mais por conveniência do que qualquer coisa. Sabia que ali dentro existiriam todo e qualquer tipo de droga ilícita e aquele “estabelecimento” em si não era nada legalmente aceitável, mas não estava ali para isso. Não queria recriminar e dar tormento para pessoas que não tinham muitos lugares para ir, além daquele.

Quando eles pisaram porta adentro, uns quinze pares de olhos os assistiram atentos e assustados.

A maioria dos moradores daquela casa se concentrava na sala naquele momento, em uma bagunça meio infernal enquanto conversavam, brigavam e se arrumavam. Alguns estavam quietos, outros dormindo. Olhando bem, Kyungsoo conseguia perceber que a bagunça estava sendo feita por umas quatro ou cinco pessoas e as outras pareciam mais melancólicas, pensativas. Talvez fosse esse o peso da inércia de estar acostumado a perder um dos seus.

— Os policiais vão revistar o quarto do Johnny, vocês fiquem todos quietos aí! — Jungah exigiu, com a voz arranhada e meio assustadora que possuía. Se Kyungsoo fosse mais jovem, se sentiria intimidado. — É por aqui… — ela disse, os guiando por um corredor comprido e mal iluminado.

Ao chegar na porta do menino, Soojung passou para Kyungsoo um par de luvas descartáveis e, assim que elas foram vestidas pelos dois, Kyungsoo abriu a porta sem receio. Seu coração estava apertado, sem dúvidas. Havia interrogado aquele menino tão novo há dias atrás, ouvido na voz dele o medo e indignação por sua realidade, mesmo que coberto pela coragem que todo garoto de programa do distrito possuía. Kyungsoo queria acreditar que sua partida tivesse ocorrido debaixo de coragem, e não de medo.

Depois que Kyungsoo colheu o bilhete que Chanyeol achou em sua bolsa naquela madrugada, com uma das luvas que carregava no bolso, os dois foram até a cena do crime onde, ele sabia, se encontravam diversos policiais e paramédicos que estavam ali há tanto que já iam embora. O menino havia morrido no local e ninguém conseguiu avistar o assassino.

Kyungsoo perdeu Chanyeol de vista em meio a multidão bagunçada que se formava ali, mas o bilhete ainda pesava em seu bolso e ele não podia deixar que Chanyeol ficasse desamparado ali, com uma ameaça nas costas. Soojung o levou em uma viatura até a delegacia, e lá ele depôs, com voz cansada e olhos pesados, a maquiagem ainda firmemente grudada em seu rosto. Parecia estar no automático.

Kyungsoo sabia, Chanyeol precisaria de proteção especial, as outras drags precisariam, a pessoa que havia encontrado o corpo do jovem rapaz, também. Aquele bilhete ainda não havia passado por uma perícia, mas Kyungsoo sabia, era uma ameaça real.

Naquela tarde, procuravam por um bilhete também nas coisas de Johnny.

Se o assassino seguisse algum tipo de ritual, então Chanyeol poderia realmente ser um próximo alvo, e se isso estivesse acontecendo, eles precisavam descobrir rapidamente.

— Achei alguns papéis aqui… — Soojung informou, ao revirar uma gaveta.

Kyungsoo se aproximou, com as mangas da camisa e jaqueta arregaçadas e a respiração ofegante. Aquela casa era quente como o inferno, mesmo que do lado de fora, uma brisa gelada judiasse.

— Algo suspeito? — perguntou.

— Aparentemente não. São só cartas... de um irmão dele, cartas dele mesmo. Vou ler tudo aqui. — ela respondeu, distraída pelos papéis.

Kyungsoo focou em procurar ao redor da cama bagunçada e mal cheirosa, talvez pela falta de limpeza dos lençóis… Mesmo assim, o resto do quarto era bem organizado e, realmente, haviam fotos de Johnny por todo lado: nas paredes, em porta retratos, dentro das gavetas. Era uma beleza vívida, agora impossivelmente intocada, inalcançável pela morte.

— E então? — ele perguntou a respeito das cartas, assim que terminou de revistar cuidadosamente o guarda-roupa do garoto.

— Nada suspeito, eu já estou na última — ela disse, ainda concentrada na leitura. — É só… tão triste o que esses garotos passam nessa situação. — Olhou para Kyungsoo, com o cenho franzido. Kyungsoo sentiu o mesmo.

— É injusto… — concordou.

Bilhete nenhum foi encontrado no quarto de Johnny e Kyungsoo insistiu para que revistassem outros cômodos. Jungah negou veementemente.

— Não tem bilhete em lugar nenhum, vocês acham que pessoas como Johnny recebem bilhetes de ameaça? A gente não é importante não, não existe ameaça para a gente, nossa vida não vale nada. Se querem nos matar, nos matam. — ela disse, rudemente sincera.

— Se houver uma ameaça não encontrada, você está ciente de que estivemos atrás dela, tudo bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou, quase calmo demais.

Ela aceitou com coragem e Kyungsoo acreditou na nobreza desgastada daquela mulher. Foram embora.

**23 de fevereiro, quarta-feira. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

Kyungsoo havia pensado muito sobre a questão — de forma quase exagerada, talvez —, antes de fazer um movimento para sugerir aquela situação ao seu superior, o delegado da unidade de Itaewon-Dong. Sabia que Chanyeol, assim como várias outras pessoas indiretamente envolvidas como vítimas do assassinato e da ameaça, receberiam proteção pessoal pela polícia e, bem… Ele era ótimo em defesa e também podia atuar nessa área, não seria um sacrifício e não atrapalharia sua investigação, pelo contrário. Estando em contato com as pessoas do distrito de forma mais incisiva, seria muito mais fácil desbravar o que acontecia ao redor.

— Você quer ficar responsável pela proteção da drag queen? — o delegado, oficial Im perguntou de forma retórica, achando ridícula essa repentina disposição.

— Sim senhor — Kyungsoo respondeu sério, não deixando espaço para mais questionamentos.

— Por que diabos você quer fazer um trabalho tão chato já tendo responsabilidade pelo caso? — O delegado ainda parecia estar entendendo aquilo como um simples capricho e Kyungsoo não gostava disso.Não era um simples capricho: era sério, ele temia e muito pela vida e segurança de Chanyeol e das pessoas que Chanyeol amava.

— Porque ela é uma peça muito importante para conduzir essa investigação, senhor Im. Por Deus, não consegue ver ou está fingindo porque ela não é seu tipo de dama em apuros? — Se permitiu ser ácido por um momento, logo se arrependendo ao perceber que isso poderia mudar totalmente o rumo das disposições do delegado. — O que eu quero dizer é que essa pessoa está no olho do furacão. Veja bem, ela está no meio de toda essa bagunça antes mesmo de receber uma ameaça, tudo leva a crer que existe um motivo para que tudo aconteça à volta dela e eu quero ficar de olho nela de perto. É importante, muito importante, entende? 

O mais velho apertou os olhos como se não estivesse convencido, como se procurasse um motivo para negar.

— Ok, faça o que quiser, só não diga que não avisei. — ele disse, e Kyungsoo respirou fundo. 

Perfeito.

* * *

A situação se tornou um pouco caótica naqueles três dias e as boates entraram em planejamentos de última hora para ficarem semanas fechadas, buscando impedir o fluxo de pessoas pelo distrito à noite. Todas as drag queens conhecidas tinham sido colocadas no programa de proteção a testemunhas, as pessoas que viviam com Johnny também, e Kyungsoo não tinha notícias de Chanyeol desde aquele fatídico dia, mesmo sabendo que devia ter olhos fixos nele.

Todo final de tarde, seus parceiros de trabalho voltavam à delegacia e informavam que as testemunhas estavam todas seguras, mas saber disso não era o suficiente. Ele sabia que ninguém estava seguro por conta da proteção porca da polícia, mas sim pelo andar misericordioso do destino. Quando realmente atentassem contra eles, o que poderia acontecer?

Além disso, ele deixaria que o considerassem um egoísta, mas queria muito saber como Chanyeol estava. Viu a forma como ele chorou e chorou assim que foi liberado da sala de interrogatórios naquela madrugada, esperando que Baekhyun saísse do hospital — onde dormia quase todo dia como acompanhante de Jongdae —, para buscá-lo e para dormir com ele naquela noite.

Chanyeol estava morrendo de medo… e de culpa. Por Johnny, por Jongdae, por Baekhyun.

— Me desculpa, me desculpa mesmo te fazer deixar o Jongdae sozinho… E-eu não quero tomar muito do seu tempo, sério, só me leva para casa e eu me viro com o resto, eu juro. — ele disse, baixinho, quando Baekhyun chegou, mesmo que ainda soluçasse e tivesse medo estampado nos olhos. Kyungsoo ouviu com muito esforço o que ele dizia.

Baekhyun havia negado veementemente, dito que Jongdae poderia ficar sozinho por um dia e que ele não deixaria Chanyeol abandonado nem que o pagassem.

Naquela noite, mesmo que tivesse conseguido fazer o amigo dormir com êxito sem precisar de remédios, Baekhyun não pregou os olhos enquanto se preocupava com o estado de Jongdae, sozinho naquele quarto de hospital. No entanto, ele conhecia suas prioridades naquele momento, e cuidar de Chanyeol, aquele dia, era uma delas.

Kyungsoo também não havia dormido naquela noite. Não enquanto a imagem de Chanyeol chorando — ainda montado e com apenas um sobretudo sobre o corpo, sentado em uma daquelas cadeiras duras da delegacia —, não parava de atormentar sua mente, aliada ao fato de que o detetive não fez nada. Talvez fosse o medo de ser invasivo, talvez a covardia por não saber o que dizer. Tudo o que Kyungsoo queria era ter se oferecido para passar aquela noite com ele, nem que fosse para não dormir e só ficar de olho em tudo e cuidar de sua segurança. Qualquer coisa. Chanyeol realmente estava no olho do furacão e Kyungsoo sabia o quão terrivelmente desgastante e desesperador isso poderia ser.

E agora, Kyungsoo nem sabia como ele estava. Por isso precisou agir a respeito, saberia que não ficaria em paz e não trabalharia direito se não tivesse olhos atentos a Chanyeol. 

**25 de fevereiro, sexta-feira. Boate Lush, Itaewon, Seul.**

Mesmo que muitas boates tivessem fechado naquela semana para controlar o volume de transeuntes no distrito, a Lush não havia sido uma delas.

Tudo o que a boate havia feito, na verdade, foi cancelar a programação das transformistas e fechar mais cedo. O movimento daquela sexta-feira à noite era responsabilidade toda sua. 

Havia um monitoramento policial maior naquela região, também, com viaturas por toda parte; não só para manter olhos de águia nos garotos e garotas de programa, como normalmente faziam, mas com a proposta de proteger os moradores e frequentadores do distrito. Assim, de certa forma, as pessoas se sentiam mais seguras para explorarem a vida noturna naquela parte barulhenta e divertida do bairro.

Kyungsoo e Soojung não descansavam, também. Mesmo que ele tivesse tomado responsabilidade pela segurança de Chanyeol, toda noite eles tinham investigação, perícia e interrogatórios para fazer ao redor do distrito, e Kyungsoo ainda não tinha conseguido falar com a drag.

Naquela noite, Soojung acompanhava uma equipe de perícia no local em que Johnny havia sido morto, enquanto Kyungsoo desbravava a Lush para descobrir quem, afinal, poderia ter deixado aquele bilhete para Chanyeol. Ele desconfiava veementemente dos staffs, mesmo que, em seu depoimento, Chanyeol houvesse dito que era amigo de todos e que não possuía nenhuma rixa direta com ninguém, principalmente com os funcionários da boate, com quem não tinha nem a premissa de rivalidade. De qualquer forma, ele sabia, a pessoa que havia feito aquilo era meticulosa e cruel. Na perícia, digitais de ninguém além de Chanyeol mesmo haviam sido encontradas.

Se Kyungsoo havia pensado que o responsável por aquilo era o próprio Chanyeol? Sim, havia. Mas também sabia que apenas usando uma luva, qualquer pessoa cuidadosa poderia escapar de uma investigação criminal que procurasse por digitais. Kyungsoo queria que Chanyeol estivesse ali, e dessa forma poderia assistir a forma como todos se relacionavam com ele: se havia malícia, falsidade ou apenas gentileza.

Havia interrogado as faxineiras, os _staffs_ responsáveis pela organização das drags, os funcionários de funções administrativas. Todos pareciam nervosos ao depor, sim, mas isso era normal e Kyungsoo nunca podia julgar um interrogado pelo nervosismo costumeiro.

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo estava frustrado, sentia que regredia a cada dia nessa investigação.

**28 de fevereiro, segunda-feira. Yongsan-Dong, Seul.**

Chanyeol havia sido informado através de uma ligação, vinda da delegacia, que o Agente Do agora estava encarregado de assisti-lo dentro do programa de proteção. Ele havia soprado uma risada desacreditada e perguntado se aquilo era sério. Kyungsoo estava fazendo por querer?

Ele se preparou mentalmente para ver a cara do ex-namorado provavelmente todo dia, mas não esperou que aquela situação fosse ser tão comicamente estranha.

Kyungsoo tinha interfonado cedinho, dizendo que estaria ali e passando seu número de telefone, reiterando que Chanyeol poderia o chamar a qualquer momento. Chanyeol achou aquilo surpreendentemente atencioso em seu torpor de sono, mas não esperou que Kyungsoo fosse, realmente, ficar ali — na frente de seu prédio e dentro da viatura policial que eles deviam usar — o dia inteiro. Com os outros policiais, havia somente um tipo de chamado de socorro, onde ele poderia mandar um número por mensagem para algum deles se algo de estranho ocorresse, e onde eles monitoravam seu prédio uma ou duas horas, no máximo, por dia.

Levou um susto quando desceu para uma visita rápida ao mercado e encontrou a viatura ali, com Kyungsoo dentro. Ele parou em frente à janela aberta do carona e se abaixou, chamando a atenção do agente. O detetive anotava algo muito atentamente em uma foto impressa em folha A4, com um canetão, e a tampa do objeto se encontrava em meio aos seus dentes posteriores, como se ele tivesse aberto a caneta com a boca e, em meio a distração, não tivesse percebido que o objeto havia ficado ali, sendo mordido. Seus olhos se arregalaram daquela forma cômica e adorável que ele fazia, sempre que o chamavam a atenção, e cuspiu a tampa para longe quando viu que era Chanyeol ali.

— Ah... Oi Chanyeol, como vai? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que não me ligou? — disse de uma vez, procurando o celular nos bolsos de forma desajeitada e parecendo não ter nem mesmo percebido o quanto Chanyeol estava surpreso por aquela situação.

Chanyeol encostou os braços na porta e riu baixinho do jeito do outro.

— Você realmente está aqui o dia inteiro? — perguntou, sorrindo.

Kyungsoo ficou um pouco desnorteado pelo sorriso, guardando o papel rapidamente.

— Não, eu saí para almoçar… — respondeu.

Chanyeol riu de novo. 

— É sério? Você vai ficar aqui o dia inteiro, todo dia? 

— Sim? É esse o papel da proteção às testemunhas, nós ficamos de campanha o dia todo. Quer dizer, a noite nem sempre vou conseguir, ainda temos investigado muita coisa no distrito e na boate em que você foi ameaçado, mas você sempre pode me chamar por aquele recurso de emergência, ou é só me ligar mesmo. — disse, estranhando um pouco o fato de Chanyeol não estar familiarizado com aquilo. — Não é o que tem acontecido, Chanyeol? — perguntou, com os olhos estreitos. 

— Não exatamente, mas é legal que você faça, eu já me sinto mais seguro. — Sorriu um sorriso que não subiu aos seus olhos. Se sentiu incomodado quando Kyungsoo citou a ameaça, estava tentando não pensar em toda aquela bagunça havia dias.

Kyungsoo sorriu de volta e assentiu, mesmo que ainda desconfiado do profissionalismo dos colegas.

— E então, você precisa de ajuda com algo? — perguntou, se lembrando de que não havia sido respondido da primeira vez.

— Não, na verdade eu só estava indo ao mercado ali da outra rua… 

— Ótimo! — Kyungsoo respondeu e Chanyeol levantou uma sobrancelha em estranhamento. — Entra aí, te levo até lá. — Não sugeriu. Mandou, com muita naturalidade.

— O quê? Não, eu não vou chegar de viatura no mercado, isso vai chamar muita atenção. — Riu, desacreditado.

— Mais do que você já chama? — Kyungsoo riu soprado, mesmo que tivesse dito sem maldade.

Chanyeol realmente chamava bastante atenção, era magnético não só quando se vestia como Suzy. Naquele momento ele estava usando uma camiseta claramente cortada ao meio, e mostrava o abdômen bonito para quem quisesse ver. Sem falar na faixa que segurava seus cabelos excêntricos longe do rosto… parecia que ele havia acabado de sair de uma academia, uma sátira delas em um filme de comédia. Aliado aos seus piercings e língua bizarra que aparecia vez ou outra, ele era uma caricatura.

— Ei! — chamou a atenção dele pelo comentário, mesmo que não tivesse se ofendido. Gostava de chamar atenção. — Tudo bem, mas isso vai levar um minuto, eu não tiraria o carro por isso. — disse, ainda sem entrar na viatura.

— É minha obrigação te acompanhar. — Kyungsoo disse simplesmente, e Chanyeol entrou.

A corrida realmente levou um minuto e Kyungsoo não conseguiu dizer muito, mas isso não o impediu de convencer Chanyeol de que ele deveria descer e acompanhá-lo também na compra.

— Você fala sobre chamar atenção, mas essa arma aí na sua cintura é bem discreta, não é? — Chanyeol disse, debochadamente, enquanto andava alguns centímetros na frente de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo olhou para o coldre posicionado ao lado direito de sua cintura e riu.

— Ferramenta de serviço. — Deu de ombros.

Chanyeol riu também, balançando a cabeça em algo como uma fingida indignação.

— Eu sempre soube que você acabaria fazendo algo assim… 

Depois que Chanyeol comprou os três e quatro itens que precisava e teve uma conversa breve com a senhorinha do caixa, Kyungsoo o levou de volta em um silêncio confortável. 

Quando Chanyeol subiu, subiu com o peito meio pesado. Parecia injusto que deixasse Kyungsoo o dia inteiro dentro daquele carro. Para Kyungsoo, no entanto, vê-lo e perceber que Chanyeol pelo menos aparentava estar bem, era o suficiente, e ele não pediria mais nada.

No outro dia, no entanto, Chanyeol não se aguentou. Sabia que Kyungsoo ia passar o dia todo alternando entre sentar naquele banco desconfortável e sair alguns minutos para esticar as pernas e, bom, Chanyeol estava entediado.

Com aquela ordem de proteção, ele não podia sair muito, e não é como se tivesse muito o que fazer. Havia passado a semana anterior toda costurando e pensando, pensando e pensando, fosse em novos conceitos para figurino, em novas peças, ou em Johnny. Ele não aguentava mais costurar e pensar.

— Kyungsoo? — perguntou, assim que a linha foi atendida. Não tinha certeza se havia anotado o número dele de forma correta no dia anterior.

— Chanyeol? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — a voz dele saiu preocupada do outro lado.

— Não… eu só… queria saber se você quer subir e tomar café da tarde comigo? Eu estou realmente entediado, sozinho aqui o dia inteiro. — propôs, meio agoniado. Não queria que Kyungsoo entendesse errado e muito menos que ele rejeitasse a proposta.

— Hum, tem certeza? — perguntou, hesitante, mesmo que o peito estivesse explodindo em satisfação.

— Sim, é sério, se eu estou te pedindo é porque quero. — Tentou não soar tão ácido quanto queria.

— Hum, tudo bem então, eu… vou subir.

— Ok — Chanyeol respondeu, sorrindo para si mesmo.

_Um pouco de gentileza não fazia mal, certo?_

E, por ser tão gentil, Chanyeol fez questão que Kyungsoo subisse todos os dias.

* * *

Kyungsoo gostava do fato de que Chanyeol não estava ignorando sua presença como ele esperava que fizesse. Gostava também de ser uma companhia útil para Chanyeol naqueles dias. Eles conversavam, mesmo que não muito, porque Chanyeol vivia pensativo, e isso começava a preocupá-lo. 

— Como você está, Chanyeol? — perguntou, calmamente, enquanto sentava de forma desconfortável em uma das cadeiras da mesa pequena da cozinha. 

Tinha medo de que qualquer movimento brusco fizesse Chanyeol desistir de sua companhia.

— Hum? Bem — Chanyeol respondeu, assim que percebeu que Kyungsoo falava com ele. Estava servindo chá para si mesmo, concentrado na tarefa, enquanto a mente voava para outros lugares também.

— Mesmo? Acho que você pode falar a verdade, você tem passado por um momento difícil. Eu sei que você conversou com a psicóloga forense, mas você pode me contar o que tem acontecido na sua cabeça também, se quiser… — Tentou soar compreensivo. Sabia que Chanyeol guardava coisas demais, inclusive uma mágoa enorme do próprio Kyungsoo. Se perguntava se conseguiria fazê-lo falar.

Chanyeol o olhou por alguns segundos, com os olhos cansados, logo esfregando o próprio rosto com as mãos.

— Hum, não estou bem… me sinto péssimo pelo Johnny, eu… Foda-se esse bilhete ridículo, eu não consegui nem ir ao velório do menino e e-ele me amava, sabe? Ele era só mais um garoto de programa que teve uma vida fodida, mas se sobressaía para mim porque amava meu trabalho, e ele tentava me mostrar isso sempre, me dando o máximo de dedicação que conseguia sendo um rapaz tão miserável como era. Ia sempre aos meus shows, e então me chamava de mamãe*... — Chanyeol riu e o fitou com os olhos molhados. — E eu sabia que ele me chamava assim porque queria iniciar no drag também, algum dia... Eu podia ter feito tanta coisa por ele, mas e agora? Eu me sinto tão culpado, é ridículo, mas eu sinto que podia ter evitado cada uma dessas mortes. — Riu fraco mais uma vez, achando que tudo o que dizia era ridículo.

— Você não podia, Chanyeol, ninguém podia. — Kyungsoo respondeu tristemente, não se movendo para abraçá-lo ou algo assim. Não era bom com contato físico e achava que podia ser melhor, nesse momento, com as palavras. — Mas você pode fazer algo por eles agora, você tem muita voz naquela comunidade: pode instruir, ser porta-voz, pedir que eles se cuidem… Não é sua obrigação, mas você pode fazer muitas coisas — disse, sem nenhuma pretensão.

Mesmo assim, aquelas palavras ficaram na cabeça de Chanyeol por meses.

**05 de março, sábado. Hospital Regional de Itaewon.**

Naquele sábado, Chanyeol queria ver Jongdae. Quando Kyungsoo tentou argumentar, ele não deixou nem espaço: não via Jongdae desde que a ameaça aconteceu e estava com saudade do amigo, mesmo que ele não pudesse interagir consigo. Queria ver se ele estava bem, se estava progredindo como Baekhyun havia dito e então Kyungsoo foi junto, porque ele adorava repetir aquele discurso: é minha obrigação.

E Chanyeol se perguntava se isso não seria envolvimento demais.

Kyungsoo estava em sua casa todo dia, isso era verdade. E o fato de que haviam sido namorados e de que Kyungsoo ainda se sentia obviamente atraído pela drag — o contrário também acontecia, mas Chanyeol era soberbo demais para admitir isso —, às vezes trazia um clima estranho para essa reunião. Mas se tratava de um elefante na sala que Chanyeol conseguia ignorar na maioria das vezes, e que Kyungsoo conseguia disfarçar, porque não queria subjugar Chanyeol com coisas que talvez ele não pudesse e nem quisesse lidar.

Eles ainda não haviam falado sobre o passado e nenhum dos amigos de Chanyeol sabiam que eles eram ex-namorados. Mesmo assim, existia algo que os rodeava sempre quando estavam juntos, uma tensão e um reconhecimento próprio de antigos amantes e a drag temia que isso o entregasse, de alguma forma.

— Não aja como nada além de um policial que tem cuidado da minha proteção — Chanyeol disse rapidamente assim que chegaram no hospital, logo abrindo a porta do carro e saindo. Ele não havia se dado conta de quão rude aquele pedido havia soado, estava mais assustado com essa possibilidade do que preocupado com a forma com que Kyungsoo entenderia seu pedido repentino.

O detetive precisou de alguns segundos para digerir seu pedido, respirando fundo ao perceber que não podia ficar chateado com aquilo. Saiu do carro e seguiu atrás do outro, se mantendo calado e sério enquanto esperavam a autorização para entrarem no quarto de Jongdae. Ele se tornava muito intimidador quando estava sério, possuía olhos pesados, que diziam por todo o resto de seu rosto.

Quando um rapaz, que Kyungsoo reconheceu como Baekhyun — o mesmo que buscou Chanyeol na delegacia na outra noite — apareceu sorrindo com o rosto visivelmente cansado e se aproximou deles, Kyungsoo não mudou sua expressão.

— Chanyeol, que bom te ver! — Baekhyun disse, e Chanyeol levantou para abraçá-lo. — Daqui cinco minutos eles liberam a sua entrada… Hum, você é o agente Chile, não é? — Baekhyun perguntou, sem graça, meio intimidado pela seriedade dele.

Não havia sido interrogado por ele na época do acontecido com Jongdae, mas havia o visto em vários momentos da investigação. Chanyeol havia lhe contado que agora o detetive o seguia para todo lugar.

— Sim. Pode me chamar de Kyungsoo. — pediu, oferecendo a mão para que Baekhyun apertasse.

Baekhyun sorriu e apertou a mão estendida.

— Você também vai entrar? — ele perguntou ainda para Kyungsoo.

— Hum, não… eu espero aqui fora. — Sorriu fechado, tentando mostrar alguma segurança na questão. Não queria que Baekhyun insistisse.

— Tem certeza? 

Kyungsoo olhou brevemente para Chanyeol. Ele não devolveu seu olhar.

— Sim, não se preocupe.

— Tudo bem.

* * *

— Por que você não pediu para ele entrar também? O Jongdae gosta de ouvir vozes novas, sabia? — Baekhyun perguntou sussurradamente para Chanyeol, enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor que levava ao quarto de UTI onde Jongdae ainda estava internado.

— E-eu não tenho que pedir, ele é adulto, sabe? Se quiser entrar, ele entra… — respondeu, meio constrangido. Baekhyun estranhou.

— Calma, não precisa se defender, eu estava só brincando! — Riu.

Quando chegaram no quarto de Jongdae, Chanyeol realmente se sentiu mal por ter falado daquela forma com Kyungsoo. Viu como ele se esforçou para não parecer invasivo e agora se sentia injusto, tinha certeza que Kyungsoo queria saber mais sobre o estado de Jongdae. Ele sempre perguntava sobre.

Se sentiu um pouco emocional quando tocou a mão gelada do amigo.

— Ele não está com frio? — perguntou, meio leigamente, para Baekhyun.

Jongdae dormia no momento, dormia quase o dia inteiro, na verdade. Respirar com a ajuda de um tubo não vinha recomendado de muito movimento e nem ansiedade, então os remédios o faziam dormir o tempo todo. Era tão desgastante olhar, Jongdae sempre teve tanta vida nele.

Baekhyun se inclinou sobre a cama, se aconchegando ao lado do rosto de Jongdae e beijando sua testa, logo tirando uma mecha rebelde dali. Os cabelos de Jongdae estavam muito bem penteados e Chanyeol achava isso adorável.

— Está com frio, amor? — Baekhyun sussurrou no ouvido dele carinhosamente, e riu quando os lábios dele mexeram para cima, como em um sorriso.

Chanyeol achava aquilo tão, tão bonito. Se perguntava se um dia teria esse nível de dedicação de alguém.

O que mais o admirava era que se tratava de uma dedicação mútua. Jongdae e Baekhyun tinham uma história cheia de baixos, mas nunca vazia de muito amor e dedicação. Quando se conheceram, no distrito, Jongdae fazia drag havia pouco tempo, Chanyeol também não era tão conhecido no meio e os dois ascenderam juntos, com suas performances nas principais casas. Chanyeol costumava brincar com Jongdae, dizendo que ele era um mauricinho quando não estava montado como Rhiannon. Ele possuía uma graduação quase terminada e um carro dado pelos pais, mesmo que eles não tivessem a mínima ideia do que o filho fazia todo sábado à noite. 

Baekhyun era exatamente o contrário.

Frequentador do distrito desde os dezesseis anos, o garoto havia aprendido desde moleque que a vida não era fácil para pessoas com a sua estrutura familiar. Morava no bairro mais pobre de Seul e possuía um pai alcoólatra. Ao descobrir que era gay, aos quinze, descobriu também que as coisas seriam piores do que pensava.

Quando conheceu Jongdae, tinha 22 anos e um vício em metanfetamina. Eles tiveram uma longa jornada para superar toda a merda por que passavam e foram precisos vários dias e noites de Jongdae. Dias em que ele tinha orientação para a conclusão do curso e noites em que ele precisava performar, para aplacar as crises de abstinência do namorado. Mas eles eram muito apaixonados um pelo outro, com aquele tipo de amor que ouvimos falar o tempo todo, mas só encontramos por aí uma ou duas vezes na vida, e, três anos depois, com Baekhyun sóbrio e Jongdae resolvido com os pais, eles se casaram.

Se casaram simbolicamente, claro, já que nenhuma lei os amparava. Mas houve uma festa bonita e a compra de uma casa pequena e legal, e animais de estimação que eles tratavam como filhos. E Baekhyun sendo o maior fã incondicional de Rhiannon Yen. 

E era tão fodidamente injusto, na visão de Chanyeol, que eles tivessem que passar por aquilo. Ele sabia como Baekhyun vivia com medo, pavor de perder Jongdae a qualquer momento. Ele viu como foi difícil para ele — quando não existia nenhuma possibilidade ou evidência de que Jongdae sobreviveria —, se manter longe de uma recaída ao próprio vício.

Chanyeol tinha certeza, naquele momento, que se Jongdae ainda estava vivo, era porque muito amor o mantinha assim. Por isso, ele sabia que se fosse Baekhyun naquela situação, Jongdae teria a mesma dedicação.

— A próxima vez que eu aparecer aqui, é bom você ter se livrado dessa parafernalha, ok? — Chanyeol disse brincalhão para o amigo, assim que a visita chegou ao fim.

Baekhyun riu, e torceu para que isso acontecesse mesmo.

Ele acompanhou Chanyeol até a recepção, onde Kyungsoo estava, na intenção de talvez ter alguma atualização dele sobre o caso.

— Como foi? — o detetive perguntou, agora com um sorriso fechado, mas realmente sincero. Seus olhos não deixavam que a curiosidade genuína passasse despercebida.

— Foi bom. Sempre é bom ver ele, mesmo que esteja sempre dormindo quando venho. — Chanyeol respondeu gentilmente, inconscientemente como uma forma de tentar se redimir pelo jeito que havia o tratado antes.

— Ele vai fazer mais uma cirurgia, na semana que vem… Se der certo, provavelmente vai conseguir se livrar do respirador. — Baekhyun informou, agitado e esperançoso. Esperava muito por essa cirurgia, ao mesmo tempo que morria de medo dela.

— Vai dar certo. — Kyungsoo disse firmemente, acenando para Baekhyun com a cabeça e passando para ele um pouco mais de segurança. — Inclusive, Baekhyun, eu me sinto na obrigação de informar, as roupas e o sangue de Jongdae já passaram pela perícia genética e nada foi encontrado ainda… Mas nós sabemos, bem, desconfiamos, qual tenha sido o modelo da faca, e temos progredido. Eu… garanto que vamos encontrar o responsável o mais rápido possível. — informou, meio nervosamente.

Baekhyun assentiu, se sentindo realmente mais esperançoso.

— Eu confio no seu trabalho.

**05 de março, sábado. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

— Soojung, telefone para você! — um policial gritou, quase do outro lado da sala.

Soojung estranhou.

— Para mim? — perguntou, já se aproximando da mesa do outro.

— Você é agente Panamá, não é? — o homem devolveu, quase impacientemente.

— Sim, me dê… — Estendeu a mão para receber o telefone de fio longo. — Agente Panamá falando. — disse, ao colocar o telefone no ouvido e enrolar o dedo indicador no fio, como em um hábito.

— Alô? Eu tenho uma denuncia para fazer, sobre o caso das mortes em Itaewon… Em anônimo, por favor — uma voz masculina soou, do outro lado da linha.

Seu coração acelerou instantaneamente e ela pediu de forma incisiva para que o policial sentado à mesa lhe passasse um bloco de notas.

— Pode dizer. — pediu.

— Eu sei quem tem atacado as pessoas… — a pessoa disse, tentando dar um ar misterioso a sua fala.

Soojung trincou a mandíbula em impaciência.

— E quem é? Você pode dizer, não vou rastrear seu número, denúncias anônimas permanecem anônimas. — reiterou.

— Eu não posso dizer assim… Mas eu posso dizer uma coisa, é uma pessoa de dentro do distrito, que está sempre lá, o tempo todo! 

Logo depois, a pessoa desligou.

Soojung bateu o telefone na mesa, de forma frustrada, assim que ouviu o barulho que indicava o fim da chamada.

— Inferno!

**06 de março, domingo. Boate Lush, Itaewon, Seul.**

Kyungsoo possuía um inteiro novo nível de tensão desde que havia recebido a ligação de Soojung dizendo que uma denúncia anônima sobre o caso havia sido feita. Veja, não era preciso nem somar dois mais dois para saber que sim, o assassino provavelmente vivia no distrito, mas ter a confirmação disso por alguém aleatório, que possivelmente nem tinha conhecimento completo da investigação, tornava o sentimento de insegurança muito maior.

A grande possibilidade de que essa pessoa estivesse também dentro da Lush o tempo inteiro o alarmava ainda mais. Já havia dito para Chanyeol, no dia anterior, que ele não devia mais pisar lá, sendo respondido com um simples revirar de olhos. Chanyeol era indomável e afrontoso e em qualquer momento voltaria para aquela boate como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Era por isso que Kyungsoo havia feito questão de conseguir um mandado de busca nas salas restritas do estabelecimento.

Soojung havia começado pelo depósito de bebidas, Kyungsoo pela sala onde ficavam os armários dos funcionários. Revirou, da forma mais paciente e educada que conseguia, os armários de cada funcionário, mas não achou nada incriminatório. Simplesmente nada. 

No final daquela busca, cada um havia passado por pelo menos três salas, algumas delas até mesmo vazias, e eles haviam se dividido mais uma vez para revistarem os dois locais que faltavam: a sala da administração e a sala de descanso dos funcionários. Soojung ficou com a primeira.

Kyungsoo atrapalhou sem remorso o descanso de três funcionários, provavelmente responsáveis pela limpeza, e todos eles resolveram não permanecer na sala. Já havia olhado dentro de armários, sob mesas e debaixo das almofadas dos sofás. Não sabia bem o que procurava, mas sabia que poderia achar algo se procurasse bem… Mesmo assim, não havia achado nada mais uma vez.

Ia em direção a porta quando um quadro de avisos o chamou a atenção. Estava cheio de anotações com diversos tipos de caligrafia, fosse sobre o próprio quadro, ou em post-its grudados em toda a parte. O fato era que Kyungsoo possuía uma memória fotográfica muito boa, e obviamente era o que fazia de seu trabalho tão usualmente bom. Por isso não demorou, em meio à análise que fazia de tudo o que estava escrito ali — entre avisos de tarefas a serem feitas e recadinhos engraçados direcionados uns aos outros —, a achar uma caligrafia parecidíssima com a do bilhete endereçado para Chanyeol naquela noite.

O post-it onde a letra se encontrava, dizia: _comprar mais gelo antes das 19h._ E era acompanhado pela data em que foi escrito, _17 de setembro._

Kyungsoo entrou no automático no mesmo momento, saindo porta afora, em busca dos funcionários que antes estavam ali.

— Com licença, vocês podem me acompanhar, por favor? — pediu, meio impacientemente.

Os três funcionários, dois homens e uma mulher, se olharam entre si e hesitaram um pouco antes de segui-lo, só o fazendo quando ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento.

— Esse recado, quem escreveu? — perguntou, assim que chegaram até o quadro de avisos.

— E-eu não sei… — um deles falou.

— Por favor, eu preciso de muita cooperação agora. Quem pode ter escrito isso? — perguntou novamente, impaciente.

— Senhor… esse post-it está aí há meses e é um mistério até entre nós de quem ele possa ser… Esse quadro é uma bagunça, você pode ver, nós nunca tiramos ou apagamos nada. — outro tentou explicar, intimidado.

Kyungsoo às vezes odiava o fato de só ser respondido com medo, o tempo todo.

— Não pode ser de alguém que aparece aqui com menos frequência? Um gerente, talvez… — tentou fazer com que falassem mais.

— Não, nós conhecemos a letra de todos aqui. Olha, essa aqui é a do nosso gerente — disse, apontando para uma anotação específica. — Essa é do chefe do bar… essa do dono da boate. A letra desse recado em específico, nós não conhecemos.

Kyungsoo fez um enorme esforço para não mostrar frustração na frente daquelas pessoas.

— Os funcionários e o dono são os únicos que possuem acesso a essa sala? — perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de cada um. — Ótimo. — disse, com pressa, logo tirando um saquinho e um lacre de um dos bolsos, arrancando o post-it do quadro com as mãos enluvadas, e o guardando com cuidado no saquinho. — Isso vem comigo. — disse, simplesmente, antes de sair.

Ia levar aquele pedaço de papel para perícia e depois pensaria em uma forma mais certeira de encontrar o autor da ameaça ali. Dentro da Lush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mamãe: é bem comum na cultura drag americana que as queens tenham "famílias" e "mães", que são as outras drags que iniciaram elas nesse universo. Como a Coreia não tem uma cultura drag at all, emprestei um pouco dessa questão americana, vocês vão ver bastante isso durante a fic ^^


	3. 3° Capítulo

> _Mas tente entender, tente entender_
> 
> _Ele é um homem mágico, mamãe_
> 
> _Ele é um homem mágico, ah_

**12 de março, sábado. Boate Pulse, Itaewon, Seul.**

Depois do dia em que aquele post-it foi encontrado, Kyungsoo se tornou ainda mais incisivo nos pedidos para que Chanyeol não visitasse as casas em Itaewon. Suzy Q acatou isso bem; não se apresentava desde aquele dia 20, quando Johnny foi atacado, mas a paz ilusória voltava a reinar no distrito com os policiais de campanha por todo o bairro e ela não podia negar o convite que havia recebido meses atrás: participar de um concurso de  _ cosplays  _ na boate Pulse.

Não podia negar, primeiramente, porque Chanyeol era um grande  _ nerd _ , e amava e aproveitava cada oportunidade que tinha de se montar em  _ cosplay  _ como drag. E o segundo motivo era o fato de que merecia sorver do manjar que era para ele ser Suzy Q.

Havia chorado demais durante aquela pausa, durante o período de luto e aceitação sobre tudo o que acontecia. Às vezes achava que não sobraria nada dele, as lágrimas levariam tudo, mas estava superando, sentindo vontade de se tornar em qualquer coisa que Suzy Q o permitisse. Queria fazer aquilo por Johnny, pois ele era um de seus maiores fãs.

Kyungsoo reprovou de primeira a ideia, não por muito tempo, já que vendo a animação com que Chanyeol arrumava os últimos detalhes de sua roupa, voltou atrás. E se Chanyeol o havia chamado para ir junto ele não precisaria fingir que não existia. Kyungsoo costumava pensar que Chanyeol o queria sempre invisível quando estava por perto e o ex-namorado, daquela vez, gostaria que ele estivesse lá.

_ Não aja como nada além de um policial que tem cuidado da minha proteção _ , ele havia dito, e aquelas palavras rondaram a cabeça ocupada de Kyungsoo por tempo demais, talvez por nunca ter superado o namorado por quem havia sido apaixonado a adolescência toda, o namorado que descartou aquele relacionamento como se fosse tão fácil. Mas não era fácil para Kyungsoo, e mesmo que ele fosse naturalmente moldado em uma casca de dureza e seriedade, algumas coisas ele sentia intenso demais.

Chanyeol também havia começado a tratar o outro com muito mais carinho e amizade depois daquele dia, sempre brincando e rindo, até mesmo oferecendo seu apartamento como pouso nos dias em que Kyungsoo estava excessivamente cansado. Era como se ele quisesse se redimir por ter soado tão duro, mesmo que tudo o que fizesse fosse genuíno. Gostava da presença de Kyungsoo, muito além do que só uma pessoa que lhe trazia segurança, mesmo que tivesse que sentir remorso para perceber isso.

— Você vai mesmo fantasiado? Qual sua fantasia? — Kyungsoo perguntou, quase infantilmente curioso, quando Chanyeol finalmente o convenceu de que daria tudo certo, que seria divertido e de que ele precisava daquilo.

— Robin… do One Piece, porque eu amo One Piece. — Chanyeol sorriu animado, enquanto cortava com a tesoura as franjas da saia que usaria naquela noite. Um cigarro pendurado entre os dedos.

— Eu… não conheço, mas… — Kyungsoo se inclinou para olhar o trabalho que Chanyeol fazia, sentado em frente a máquina de costura, e uh, aquela saia era incrivelmente curta. Concluiu que se tratava de uma personagem feminina. — Me parece legal. — Sorriu, realmente animado por vê-lo em ação.

Chanyeol o olhou por debaixo dos cílios — com aqueles grandes olhos — devolvendo seu sorriso, e Kyungsoo sentiu algo se remexer em seu peito. Parecia uma cena tão… doméstica, e ele não se importaria em vivê-la várias vezes.

* * *

Kyungsoo levou Chanyeol para a boate em seu carro, naquele fim de tarde, lutando para fazer a bagunça que ele trazia — incluindo uma barra de ferro, exageradamente ornamentado com vários braços de manequins — caber em meio a sua própria bagunça. Chanyeol costumava se arrumar na boate, por isso andava para cima e para baixo com, no mínimo, uma mala e uma bolsa de colo. Quem costumava buscá-lo naqueles dias era Jongin, com o carro velho do pai, também cheio de suas “tranqueiras” de drag.

Kyungsoo se sentiu satisfatoriamente íntimo com aquela carona, como se pudesse ser algo usual entre eles. Até mesmo a parte em que ele tinha que ficar horas e horas sentado no bar enquanto nem estava aberto ainda, apenas esperando que Chanyeol começasse com seu show que ele amava assistir, se tornou parte importante da noite.

Eram oito horas e a Pulse já enchia. Chanyeol não havia mentido quando disse que o evento prometia, as competições sempre traziam muito público atrás de diversão. Kyungsoo nunca havia assistido uma competição de drag queens, mas parecia certamente divertido. A boate estava adornada com muita cor e muitas luzes e, na mesma proporção que parecia amador, com papel machê e personagens de papelão por toda parte, parecia glamuroso, com um jogo de luzes tão bem trabalhado pela casa.

Ele se perguntava como andava a preparação de Suzy Q. Podia ver dali que o camarim fervia, não só de drags, mas das várias pessoas que participariam do concurso de cosplays. Não deixava de se sentir tenso e preocupado também, sabia que podia ser uma opção boba de se considerar, mas o bilhete recebido anteriormente podia não ser de um funcionário. E se a pessoa que o tivesse ameaçado estivesse ali, ao lado dele?

Não se conteve e simplesmente levantou do banco em que estava sentado há quase duas horas, se aproximando um pouco mais daquela sala apertada e parando em um ponto em que tinha uma boa visão de Chanyeol, que se maquiava em frente a um espelho grande, sem camisa e com uma faixa segurando os cabelos.

Ele também tinha piercings nos dois mamilos… uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas.

— Aquele baixinho com cara de mau na porta é um novo segurança ou o quê? — Taemin, o único que dividia o espelho com Chanyeol perguntou, com um tom malicioso.

Chanyeol, que quase terminava a maquiagem dos olhos, se virou para olhar e encontrou Kyungsoo parado ali, com os braços cruzados e tentando não encarar ninguém por muito tempo. Riu, a cena era engraçada, ele parecia desconcertado. Teve de súbito uma ideia, então não respondeu a pergunta de Taemin e simplesmente foi até Kyungsoo. Ele pareceu surpreso quando percebeu que Chanyeol se aproximava.

— Você pode entrar se quiser — disse, encostando a lateral do corpo no estrado da porta, despojadamente.

— Hum… não, eu só estou observando o movimento, essa… sala está cheia, não acho seguro — Kyungsoo respondeu, na defensiva.

Chanyeol riu alto de novo.

— Kyungsoo, eu sei que tem pelo menos umas dez pessoas que não gostam de mim aqui dentro, mas nenhum deles vai me atacar, não se preocupa. 

— Você não pode garantir. — Kyungsoo sorriu também, dando de ombros.

Estava, na verdade, meio fascinado com a maquiagem de Chanyeol, tão bem distribuída em seu rosto para criar características faciais diferentes das que ele possuía originalmente. Seu nariz estava tão afilado, para parecer com o da personagem, que parecia até mesmo uma incisão, e as sobrancelhas haviam sido desenhadas finas e curtas. Era estranhamente bonito o que eles conseguiam fazer com tão pouco.

— Sua maquiagem é… impressionante — comentou, e Chanyeol se sentiu meio lisonjeado, se lembrando do porque afinal havia ido atrás de Kyungsoo.

— Obrigado, que bom que acha. Eu estive pensando e… simplesmente todo mundo vai estar fantasiado de alguma forma hoje, você também deveria estar — disse, simplesmente. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.

— Ah não, obrigado, não seria legal, eu estou praticamente em horário de trabalho — negou, coçando os cabelos raspados em nervosismo.

— Ah, qual é? Eu não estou sugerindo algo chamativo, sabe? Só uma coisa boba pra você se camuflar, essa não é algum tipo de premissa em trabalho de campo? Se você continuar tão básico, você vai chamar mais atenção — Chanyeol soou convincente e sorriu ao perceber isso.

— Não sei… 

— Eu posso maquiar seu rosto, hum… Deixa eu pensar… — Park apoiou o pincel embaixo do queixo e fez um barulho de quem se esforçava para achar uma ideia. 

Quase no mesmo momento, Kyungsoo se encolheu na porta, para que alguém passasse. Chanyeol se iluminou ao ver de quem se tratava: Jongin. 

— Krystal, meu amor! — exclamou animado, assim que abraçou Jongin com cuidado, para não borrar a própria maquiagem.

Kyungsoo desviou os olhos enquanto eles conversavam e se abraçavam como se não se vissem há anos. Chanyeol não era assim com mais ninguém ali e isso o incomodava um pouco — de forma totalmente invasiva da parte dele — e Kyungsoo não gostava de ser assim.

— Eu quero maquiar Kyungsoo, algo simples e mais masculino, claro… — revirou os olhos. — O que você sugere?

— E-eu ainda não concordei com isso — Kyungsoo interviu, nervosamente, envergonhado.

Jongin o olhou, mas ignorou sua interrupção.

— Hum… sei lá, uma caveira? — sugeriu despretensiosamente. — Acho que vai combinar com a roupa dele, algo meio motoqueiro fantasma. — Arregalou os olhos em direção à jaqueta de couro de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol sorriu, animado.

— Você é um gênio, caramba! — Apertou uma das bochechas de Jongin, que sorriu e o mandou um beijo, logo indo atrás de um espelho para que pudesse se maquiar também. — E você, vem comigo! — ordenou, pegando Kyungsoo pela mão inconscientemente e chamando bastante atenção ao arrumar uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse.

Kyungsoo se sentiu um pouco preocupado e constrangido, não era parte de seu papel ali fazer aquilo.

— Chanyeol, eu temo que as pessoas percam a credibilidade em mim com isso. — Riu nervoso, quando já estava sentado e Chanyeol passava um tipo de spray em seu rosto.

— Não seja bobo — foi tudo o que ele respondeu, então Kyungsoo resolveu relaxar.

Só esperava realmente que Chanyeol desenhasse nele uma caveira e não o transformasse também em uma drag queen. Ainda tinha conceitos meio infantis sobre.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, quando sentiu algo molhado e gelado escorrer pelo rosto. Chanyeol havia pedido para que ele fechasse os olhos.

— Tinta… — Chanyeol respondeu simplesmente, extremamente concentrado em espalhar o produto de consistência mais mole do que ele gostaria, pelo rosto de Kyungsoo.

Ele tinha um rosto muito bonito e isso Chanyeol não poderia negar. Mesmo que fosse difícil encontrar alguém com pálpebras tão cheias como as suas próprias, os olhos de Kyungsoo eram grandes e Chanyeol gostava de trabalhar com olhos grandes. Talvez, um dia, Kyungsoo o deixasse fazer uma maquiagem decente nele.

Se repreendeu quando pensou nisso. Achar que Kyungsoo seria presença constante em sua vida era bobagem.

Kyungsoo, por outro lado, estava aproveitando o fato de que Chanyeol estava tão próximo, respirando tão diretamente sobre seu rosto. Abriu os olhos por um segundo, olhando muito fixamente para o rosto de Chanyeol e o deixando desconcertado. 

Fora da bolha deles, comentários e comentários eram tecidos pelas pessoas que estavam na sala. Como Chanyeol havia dito, poucas pessoas gostavam dele ali, talvez porque sentiam inveja de seu sucesso em tudo o que fazia, talvez porque ele realmente fosse uma pessoa difícil de lidar e todo mundo queria fofocar sobre ele também. Era quase natural.

— Não acredito que Suzy está pegando o policial, não consegue mesmo manter a boca longe do pau de nenhum cara novo — Taemin sussurrou, ácido, para Moonkyu, que soltou uma risada incrédula pelo comentário.

— Cala a boca — Jongin o repreendeu, com o rosto não seriamente fechado. — e me ajude a subir esse macacão.

Às vezes lidar com os comentários de Taemin a noite inteira era um verdadeiro sacrilégio, ainda mais se eram sobre Chanyeol. O companheiro de performance sempre estava lá para criticar tudo o que o amigo fizesse e às vezes Jongin perdia a paciência. Mesmo assim, não podia discordar dele daquela vez, mesmo que não visse as coisas de forma tão maldosa quanto Mimi Oppulence.

Era óbvio que Chanyeol estava se envolvendo com o detetive.

Olhou para o canto da sala antes de enfim vestir o macacão de látex que compunha sua fantasia, onde Chanyeol já terminava a maquiagem no rosto de Kyungsoo, agora agachado na frente dele, enquanto o detetive o olhava com atenção demais. Se sentiu um pouco preocupado, mas sabia que Chanyeol podia se cuidar sozinho.

* * *

Kyungsoo ficou impressionado com o trabalho que Chanyeol conseguiu fazer em tão pouco tempo. Havia gostado muito da maquiagem, ela o fazia parecer mais  _ badass  _ que o normal e ele secretamente curtia muito isso. Mesmo assim, passou alguns minutos se escondendo em lugares mais discretos, receoso que alguém o reconhecesse como um dos detetives do caso e achasse ruim, de alguma forma, que ele estivesse ali, como um participante da festa. 

De repente, eram dez horas da noite e as performances e o concurso começariam. Ele não viu problemas então em se misturar com a pequena multidão para assistir, principalmente, a parte de Suzy, já que a drag havia o expulsado do camarim e pedido para que não se preocupasse. Ele estava rodeado de pessoas, nada aconteceria ali. 

Kyungsoo relaxou quando percebeu que ninguém o havia reconhecido e que estava bem camuflado em meio a tanta gente. Sabia também que Soojung estava de plantão para o que ele precisasse.

Foi retirado dos próprios pensamentos quando uma música usual de cenas de ação começou a tocar. Um anfitrião entrou, então, e explicou como aquela competição funcionaria: eles trabalhariam com duas categorias; amador e  _ otaku  _ profissional — esses eram os exatos nomes e Kyungsoo riu ao ouvir —, e os participantes desfilariam para mostrar seus visuais e habilidades. Em seguida, fariam uma apresentação para que o público escolhesse o vencedor de ambas as categorias.

Ninguém daquele meio levava o cosplay muito a sério, então a categoria otaku profissional era mais destinada a pessoas que usualmente se “fantasiavam”, e as drags entraram naquela porque era muito divertido criar visuais e conceitos baseados na cultura  _ nerd _ . Chanyeol havia dito, quando explicou do que se tratava a competição, que toda drag era um pouco  _ nerd _ , na mesma proporção que toda drag era um ser político. Seria divertido acompanhar, mesmo que Kyungsoo dificilmente conseguisse sair do estado comum de alerta em que vivia.

Assistiu não muito interessado a categoria amadora desfilar. Era engraçado e interessante ver as fantasias feitas com poucos recursos, mas ele estava doido para ver como Suzy Q estava fantasiada. Quando a categoria  _ otaku  _ profissional foi anunciada, nem mesmo a tinta coçando em seu pescoço o distraiu. 

As primeiras a desfilarem foram as Três Graças; Krystal Xtravaganza, Mimi Oppulence e Georgina Dollar. Elas eram as personagens de um desenho infantil muito querido por um público mais jovem que ele, mesmo assim era incrivelmente bonita a caracterização do trio como _ As Três Espiãs Demais _ .

— Sam, Clover e Alex vieram para arrasar não só os vilões, mas os nossos corações! Nós não estamos em Beverly Hills, gata, mas eu vou solicitar os serviços dessas três garotas agora e fazer elas descerem pelo meu tubooo! — Os comentários do anfitrião faziam a platéia cair na risada, mas nenhuma piada era boa o suficiente para o que as três drags fizeram em seguida. — Garota, o que é isso? O que é isso? — o anfitrião gritou, animado, quando Georgina tirou da bolsa em formato de coração que carregava, dois grandes dildos de borracha, daqueles equipados com ventosas, e começou a colá-los na parede do palco, como se estivesse escalando algo com eles.

Quando Mimi e Krystal — Clover e Sam respectivamente —, começaram a empurrá-la para cima, pelas pernas, o público entrou em uma coletiva crise de risos. Elas levantaram Georgina até que suas pernas ficassem a mais ou menos um metro do chão, enquanto ela usava os dildos para se apoiar, e então a ajudaram a descer.

— Garota… eu não esperava por essa! — o anfitrião falou, ofegante de tanto rir, e as três drags saíram do palco, mandando beijos e acenando.

Kyungsoo riu também, apesar de ficar um pouco para baixo, segundos depois, ao perceber que o motivo pelo qual estava ali era que um lugar tão cheio de alegria estivesse passando por um momento tão difícil e trágico.

— Pessoal, não se esqueçam de ter muito cuidado na hora de irem embora, ok? Fiquem apenas em grupo, não andem sozinhos, principalmente se estiverem a pé. Vocês sabem que existe gente muito má lá fora, não preciso dizer, não é mesmo? — o anfitrião, que estava fantasiado de Sailor Venus, deixou o recado, antes de continuar.

Kyungsoo passou o resto das apresentações distraído, olhando para a direção em que sabia que Chanyeol estava, ainda tão ridiculamente preocupado. Quando Suzy Q foi anunciada, no entanto, ele colocou toda sua atenção ali.

— A única sobrevivente de Ohara, detentora dos poderes de Hana Hana no Mi e uma das membros mais sexy dos Chapéu de Palha. Suzy Q é Nico Robin! — o anfitrião anunciou, animado, e Kyungsoo gritou junto com o resto da platéia.

Quando as cortinas se abriram, Suzy estava parada, com os dois braços cruzados como um X na frente de seu tronco, o chapéu de vaqueiro roxo que usava e a franja da peruca preta cobrindo parte do rosto. O cabo de ferro cheio de braços de manequim, que Kyungsoo havia lutado para fazer caber em seu carro sem quebrar, estava estrategicamente colocado atrás de si, para que, de longe, aqueles braços parecessem seus e sua roupa era fodidamente sensual, até os seios falsos que, claramente usava, pareciam atraentes, como se fizessem parte dela, a peça essencial para toda aquela sensualidade.

— Garota… o meu amiguinho te dá oi. — o anfitrião disse, fazendo Suzy rir, assim que ela saiu da posição em que estava e passou a andar pelo palco.

Aquela saia era realmente curta e o espartilho com largas alças e amarrações na frente, também era muito revelador, deixando sua barriga definida e seu decote falso à mostra. De qualquer forma, Suzy estava adorável, porque roxo caía bem nela e Kyungsoo achou que nada cairia tão bem para ela quanto aquele visual roxo de vaqueira. Na verdade, ele vinha achando aquilo toda vez que via Chanyeol montado, nada cairia tão bem quanto a roupa que ele havia escolhido para cada noite que Kyungsoo o assistia. Naquela noite, ele não conhecia aquela personagem, mas tinha certeza que ninguém a interpretaria melhor.

* * *

A competição já durava horas, entre uma performance e outra, mas de tão divertida, pareciam minutos. Entre performances engraçadas e artísticas, a de Suzy foi a mais marcante.

Ela havia começado com os pés descalços, numa dança leve e sensual, como se nem dança aquilo fosse, como se estivesse apenas andando pelo palco e fosse normal se movimentar daquela forma. Para Kyungsoo, parecia hipnotizante. A música calma, no entanto, foi ficando agitada e confusa, conforme Suzy rodava e rodava pelo palco e as falas de uma cena começaram a soar pela boate.

“Robin!”

“Eu ainda não ouvi da sua boca!”

“Diga que quer viver.”

Suzy se ajoelhou, então, quando a voz chorosa da personagem soou e ela passou a dublá-la.

“Viver… eu pensei que desejar isso era proibido. Nunca alguém me permitiu isso.”

A luz branca e forte dançava no rosto comovido de Suzy Q, que incorporava Nico Robin com maestria.

“Se… se me permitem dizer meu desejo, então eu… EU QUERO VIVER!” 

Quando o grito da personagem soou, o rosto de Suzy estava molhado em lágrimas. Era significativo e era doloroso, como uma alegoria do que os que viviam no distrito queriam dizer. Eles queriam viver, mesmo que ninguém os houvesse permitido.

Kyungsoo olhava a performance muito concentrado, com as sobrancelhas dolorosamente franzidas em entendimento, e, quando Suzy Q saiu do palco, inundada de aplausos, ele percebeu que algumas pessoas a sua volta choravam também.

* * *

Não surpreendentemente, Suzy Q era uma das finalistas ao prêmio. Kyungsoo olhava para ela com atenção, ali parada no meio do palco com mais dois concorrentes, enquanto contavam o voto do público.

Se assustou quando ouviu a voz de alguém muito de perto.

— Ela é incrível, não é? — Krystal, ele se lembrou, era quem havia se aproximado e falado aquilo.

Com sua peruca ruiva e longa, lentes de contato verdes e lábios cheios de gloss, que mascavam e mascavam um chiclete, Krystal era especialista naquela maquiagem estilo e-girl, com olhos brilhantes, boca carnuda e nariz adoravelmente vermelho. Krystal também era magnética.

— Claro… — Kyungsoo respondeu, meio desconcertado.

— Sabe, muita gente considera a Suzy como um drag perfeita aqui no nosso meio — Krystal começou. — Ela é talentosa, vive ajudando as babies, é sensual, é engraçada… — Parou por um segundo, sorrindo ao perceber que Suzy havia ganho a competição. — Viu só? Ninguém é páreo para ela.

— Onde você quer chegar com isso? — Kyungsoo perguntou, de cenho franzido.

— Eu quero chegar no fato de que Suzy tem anos de carreira aqui no distrito e, tipo… duas amigas: Rhiannon e eu. — Ela contou nos dedos, revirando os olhos. — A coisa que Suzy mais atrai aqui é inveja, o tempo todo… 

— Você acha que a ameaça feita para ela foi movida por inveja, é isso? — Kyungsoo perguntou novamente, agora com o rosto totalmente fechado, demonstrando concentração no que Krystal falava e… incômodo.

Em cima do palco, Suzy comemorava hilariamente sua vitória.

— Basicamente, sim. — Krystal respondeu, com segurança.

— E você desconfia de alguém? — ele perguntou discretamente, interessado.

— Muitas! Eu disse, ela tem mais inimigas do que amigas por aqui. Eu só acho que vocês talvez devessem investigar as pessoas aqui do nosso meio também, sei que nenhum de nós é responsável pelos assassinatos, mas talvez… talvez alguém tenha achado que era uma boa hora para fazer uma brincadeira de mal gosto dessas, entende? — esclareceu, meio afobada.

— Krystal… — Kyungsoo chamou, meio receoso. — Você sabe de algo? Se sabe, pela segurança de todos, é melhor me contar agora.

— Não… eu não sei de nada, eu só estou preocupado com Chanyeol, mesmo, e achei que seria melhor falar diretamente com você porque sei que se importa também… Pelo menos espero que se importe, eu sei que vocês estão fodendo. — Krystal disse, de forma passivo-agressiva. Kyungsoo engasgou com a própria saliva.

— Nós não estamos fodendo — disse, simplesmente, depois de se recuperar da crise de tosse. Krystal revirou os olhos. 

— Você entendeu, de qualquer forma. — Olhou para o palco e percebeu que Suzy já saia dele. — Pensa no que eu disse, ok? — pediu, antes de se afastar.

Kyungsoo já pensava, sem parar.

**13 de março, madrugada de domingo. Boate Pulse, Itaewon, Seul.**

Aquela havia sido uma noite divertida para Suzy Q, Kyungsoo havia acompanhado de perto. A vitória na categoria  _ otaku  _ profissional do concurso havia a dado um novo espírito de animação e ela dançou muito depois de beber um tanto. Kyungsoo ficou ainda mais em alerta, o assistindo o mais longe que conseguia, mesmo que Chanyeol tivesse insistido e insistido que não estava bêbado.

Era hipnotizante, no entanto, a aura etérea que Suzy Q tinha até quando estava só se divertindo. Era tão sexy… Kyungsoo se sentia um idiota, se sentia um pouco fetichista também. Aquilo era normal? Não era como se ele não desejasse Chanyeol fora de sua personagem, era somente meio torta a ideia de desejar Chanyeol quando eles não tinham nada além de um namoro que fracassou.

Quando percebeu que Suzy ia sozinha, com cigarro e isqueiro em mãos, até algum lugar que não era a área de fumante, Kyungsoo pensou que talvez fosse uma boa hora para perguntá-la sobre isso. A achou encostada na parede do lado de fora de uma pequena porta, bem nos fundos da boate, que levava para uma pequena viela. Ela fumava tranquilamente e o detetive se sentiu um pouco irritado por sua irresponsabilidade, um tanto irritado também pela tinta que o impedia de tocar o próprio rosto, mesmo que as pessoas tivessem elogiado sua “fantasia”. Ir para casa e beijar Chanyeol na boca: eis duas coisas que queria fazer naquele momento e nenhuma das duas envolvia sua responsabilidade policial.

— Você não deveria estar sozinho aqui. — disse, sem nenhum aviso prévio.

Suzy deu um pequeno pulo e se desencostou da parede, logo colocando uma das mãos sobre os seios falsos.

— Porra, que susto! — Suzy soltou, como num suspiro.

Ela segurava os saltos roxos na mão e tinha um pouco da maquiagem começando a derreter. Estava úmido ali, havia chovido mais cedo.

— Por que está aqui? — Kyungsoo perguntou, se encostando ao lado dela na parede.

— Meus pés estavam me matando… — Suzy respondeu, revirando os olhos. — E eu gosto de relaxar de verdade quando fumo. Sozinho, entende?

— Oh, então eu estou te atrapalhando? — o detetive perguntou, em tom falsamente ofendido.

Suzy soltou uma risada soprada, fazendo fumaça subir pelo ar.

— Não… você pode ficar — respondeu, logo oferecendo seu cigarro para Kyungsoo, que esbarrou os dedos nos da drag para pegá-lo, entre o polegar e o indicador.

Quando ele tragou forte, Suzy Q entendeu que, no poço de imoralidade em que de forma constante vivia afogada, achar alguém sexy enquanto fumava não era nem mesmo uma gota.

— Sabe… eu tenho uma pergunta — Kyungsoo disse, assim que devolveu o cigarro à drag.

Suzy o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

— Pergunte… 

— As pessoas com quem você… se relaciona… normalmente se atraem pela sua forma como drag também? — perguntou enfim, meio desconcertado. Não queria que aquela pergunta soasse da maneira errada para ele.

Chanyeol riu sonoramente, mesmo assim.

— Querido… Muitas pessoas se envolvem comigo só por isso — respondeu, meio amargamente, balançando o cigarro entre os dedos.

— Uh, sério? — Kyungsoo soou surpreso, enquanto se aproximava mais.

— Sim… Nem sempre Chanyeol é tão interessante quanto Suzy Q — confirmou, mesmo sem entender o porquê da repentina pergunta.

— Pois eu estou bem interessado pelos dois… — Kyungsoo disse, com humor na voz, tentando disfarçar a vergonha de falar isso tão claramente para Chanyeol.

Ele riu.

— Você é bem direto… — disse, antes de tragar mais uma vez.

— Bom, descobri que é o mínimo, já que as pessoas acham mesmo que estamos fodendo. — Deu de ombros, sem realmente olhar para o outro.

— Nós não estamos? — Chanyeol perguntou, com uma expressão brincalhona, se desencostando enfim da parede e esticando o corpo, como numa espreguiçada, enquanto ficava em frente ao detetive. Seus pés estavam descalços e fazia frio, mas mesmo assim, seu corpo começava a queimar, de dentro para fora. Talvez fosse a forma como o outro o olhava. 

Kyungsoo sorriu largo, o que era engraçado quando ele estava com o rosto ainda firmemente pintado como uma caveira.

— Eu tenho certeza que lembraria se estivéssemos — ele respondeu simplesmente, logo tomando uma coragem inconsequente para discretamente segurar o cós da saia que Suzy usava e puxá-la para perto.

A drag inspirou com força, deixando que Kyungsoo a guiasse para perto. Quando seus troncos se encostaram e ela jogou o braço com que segurava seus saltos por sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo, algo ali pegou fogo e se tornou terrivelmente magnético.

Naquele ponto, não tinham como se afastar ou voltar atrás. Os rostos já estavam próximos, uma das mãos de Kyungsoo firmemente envolta à cintura de Chanyeol e a outra alcançando seu rosto.

Quando seu polegar tocou o lábio inferior de Chanyeol, quase em uma provocação, foi instantâneo que a mente levemente anuviada do Park o fizesse lamber a ponta do dedo, sem pudor nem finesse, como se a única coisa para que vivesse naquele momento fosse provocá-lo.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e tentou se aproximar, mas Chanyeol relutou, balançando a cabeça, novamente para provocá-lo. O detetive o olhou nos olhos, para entender se ele realmente queria parar por ali, mas quando o viu sorrindo, quase como uma criança sapeca, foi instantânea a forma como as bocas se atraíram. 

Foi forte também, a forma como se beijaram, como se estivessem com sede e fome, anos e anos de uma vontade quase infundada. Era forte, molhado e gostoso. Chanyeol havia se esquecido do tremor nas pernas que os lábios grossos de Kyungsoo podiam lhe proporcionar, mas agora se lembrava completamente.

Chanyeol levou a mão que segurava o cigarro e estava, até aquele momento, parada ao lado de seu corpo, até o rosto de Kyungsoo, quando ele moveu seu toque da cintura para a barriga exposta da drag. 

Kyungsoo enrolou sua língua na língua repartida do outro, sem pudor e nem medo, se surpreendendo com a sensação diferente… Imaginava tudo o que aquela língua poderia fazer. Tão molhado e sensual, como Chanyeol gostava; gemeu inconscientemente. 

Quando o detetive subiu a mão para dentro de seu espartilho, acariciando a pele macia com o polegar, Chanyeol entrou um pouco mais em si, separando o beijo que escalava rápido demais. Mesmo assim não conseguiu, e nem quis, se desvencilhar do outro. Encostou sua testa na dele, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e Kyungsoo passou o polegar pelo canto da boca de Chanyeol, onde um pouco da tinta branca de seu próprio rosto havia ficado. 

— Eu sou… louco por você — Kyungsoo sussurrou, sem compromisso com a própria integridade, entregando a Chanyeol uma verdade que ele não se importava se conseguiria lidar ou não. 

Os olhos de Chanyeol vacilaram, mas ele não deixou de se sentir mexido com a declaração, permitindo que a proximidade os fizessem se beijar novamente. Dessa vez, ainda mais intensamente. E era bom como o diabo, tão sensualmente bem encaixado. Chanyeol não se sentia tão desejado através de um beijo há muito tempo.

_ Eu sou louco por você… _ As palavras do Do se repetiam na cabeça, enquanto ele tentava entender o quão significativo aquilo poderia ser. Não podia e não queria voltar a esse estágio com Kyungsoo, não poderia fazer isso com ele. 

O afastou bruscamente, sorrindo sem graça quando ele o olhou confuso.

— Eu vou entrar — disse, colocando os sapatos rapidamente e, em seguida, pisando no cigarro gasto com eles. 

Sorriu falsamente de novo, antes de correr porta adentro.

Kyungsoo continuou encostado na parede, atordoado, confuso e com satisfação e adrenalina correndo em suas veias. Fechou os olhos para tentar se situar, antes de sair dali também, ainda sem entender nada.

Lá dentro, Suzy Q tentava agir normalmente, mesmo que o corpo estivesse mole pelos mesmos motivos de Kyungsoo.

— Seu rosto está todo manchado de branco e preto... — Krystal comentou, esfregando os lugares sujos no rosto de Suzy que eram, principalmente, boca e nariz.

No mesmo momento, Kyungsoo voltou do lado de fora, com a maquiagem um tanto desfeita e o rosto atordoado. 

As Três Graças olharam de forma sugestiva para Suzy, e ela apenas deu de ombros. Se antes pensavam que eles estavam fodendo, agora tinham certeza.

**14 de março, segunda-feira. Yongsan-Dong, Seul.**

Kyungsoo não havia, desde a juventude, conhecido alguém melhor em fingir que as coisas não haviam acontecido, do que Chanyeol. Ele havia feito isso quando eles deram o primeiro beijo, há quase quinze anos atrás, agindo normalmente no dia seguinte, sem tensão e sem cobrança, como se fosse um simples toque de mãos. Como se Kyungsoo não estivesse com a boca seca e as mãos geladas quando o encontrou, na porta do colégio católico onde estudavam, contando apenas com a possibilidade de ser rejeitado no pedido que faria. Chanyeol fazia isso agora, também.

Quando Kyungsoo chegou com sua viatura, à porta do prédio de Chanyeol, esperou por uns minutos ali dentro. Não sabia se o Park queria vê-lo e a sua reação ao beijo no dia anterior havia sido um mistério para Kyungsoo. Naquele momento, a mente corria e corria pela possibilidade de que Chanyeol não quisesse vê-lo — e ele entendia; Chanyeol já não quis o ver por menos. Foi por isso que se assustou quando o celular tocou, enquanto ele tomava seu café quase frio, pego em uma cafeteria qualquer das redondezas. 

Não olhou para o identificador, presumindo ser qualquer pessoa da delegacia.

— Agente Do — se identificou, como costumava fazer sempre.

— Olá agente Do, eu tenho uma denúncia. — A voz de Chanyeol soou mansa e sedutora do outro lado da linha. Ele estava brincando. — O policial responsável pela minha proteção ainda não está aqui… e eu estou vendo a viatura dele daqui da minha janela. Que irresponsável!

Kyungsoo riu, incrédulo, com o coração pulando rápido no peito. Isso queria dizer que… Chanyeol havia gostado do beijo? Ele queria mais daquilo?

— Peço perdão, senhor, seu policial estava com uma leve insegurança de que você não quisesse vê-lo… — Fechou os olhos, como se não quisesse ver nem ouvir o que ele mesmo dizia.

— Por que eu faria isso? — Soou intencionalmente desentendido. Kyungsoo não respondeu. — Suba logo, eu fiz café.

— Ótimo… eu ainda não tomei café. — mentiu, antes de enfim sair da viatura e ir até o prédio.

Quando Kyungsoo chegou até Chanyeol, no entanto, descobriu que ele fazia de novo aquele processo de fingir ter tido uma repentina amnésia. Desviou do beijo que Kyungsoo ousou lhe dar na bochecha, fazendo com que ele beijasse, na verdade, seu cabelo, e sorriu como se aquilo fosse normal.

— A temperatura já começou a aumentar essa semana, não é? — perguntou inocentemente, enquanto ia até a mesa da cozinha e servia uma xícara de café.

Kyungsoo tinha certeza que enlouqueceria.

* * *

Ficar um dia inteiro no mesmo ambiente que Chanyeol estava sendo sufocante. Uma tensão forte se formava sempre que se olhavam por tempo demais, e Chanyeol fazia questão de acabar com ela na hora. Kyungsoo já sabia que o outro fingiria que o beijo não havia acontecido, mas isso não tornava aquela situação mais fácil para qualquer um deles.

Quando  se cansou de analisar documentos, sentado na mesa de costura do Park, decidiu que iria até aquele mesmo mercadinho onde havia o levado no outro dia e compraria alguma besteira para que comessem no meio da tarde.  Ao voltar , no entanto, se alarmou um pouco ao ouvir, do corredor, vozes dentro do apartamento.

Bateu na porta com cuidado, de forma instintiva tocando a arma que carregava na cintura. Disfarçou o movimento, no entanto, quando Chanyeol o atendeu sorridente, ainda olhando para alguém que se encontrava lá dentro.

— Kyungsoo! Jongin e Taemin vieram me visitar… eles podem, não podem? — perguntou, soando animado.

Kyungsoo segurou um suspiro aliviado.

— Claro — respondeu, em voz baixa, entrando no apartamento.

— Que ótimo. Jongin, Taemin… — os apresentou, apontando para cada um deles respectivamente. — Você deve reconhecê-los de sábado, são Krystal e Mimi. 

Kyungsoo acenou para os dois com a cabeça, a expressão ainda séria e desconfiada. Não costumava desfazê-la com estranhos.

— Reconheço sim — disse, se demorando um pouco ao olhar para Jongin, e ficando constrangido ao lembrar do que ele havia dito no sábado. — Como vão?

— Bem, obrigado — Taemin respondeu imediatamente, sorrindo grande demais para ele. Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça para mostrar que estava feliz por isso.

— Eu vou levar eles até o quarto dos figurinos, ok? — perguntou, se referindo ao quarto inteiro que usava para guardar seu materiais para drag. — Você quer ir junto? — Chanyeol parecia meio tímido ao perguntar, como se não quisesse passar a impressão errada para ele, ou para os amigos.

— Não, eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo, obrigado.

* * *

— Ele parecia meio sem graça… — Jongin comentou sobre Kyungsoo, assim que eles alcançaram o quarto dos figurinos, logo andando até um vestido que amava, pendurado em um dos primeiros cabides.

— Kyungsoo? Ele não é muito comunicativo com quem não conhece — Chanyeol respondeu, simplesmente, tirando um sapato do armário onde costumava guardá-los.

— Vocês parecem bem íntimos, Chanyeol — Jongin disse, não de forma acusatória, mas como um aviso de que observava tudo.

— Não é isso… — desconversou, coçando os próprios cabelos em incômodo. Odiava ser questionado, ainda mais em relação a assuntos que envolviam, tão profundamente, seus sentimentos. — É que nós já nos conhecemos há um bom tempo. 

Taemin fez uma clara expressão de choque, o que o fez revirar os olhos.

— Por que você nunca contou isso para a gente? — Jongin tinha uma cômica cara de indignação ao perguntar.

— Porque… eu não achei importante, sei lá. Não é como se eu tivesse que ficar informando essas coisas por aí. 

Taemin riu soprado pelo tom evasivo e irritado.

— Ok, você ‘tá muito na defensiva. Desembucha! — Jongin tinha um jeito único de lidar com Chanyeol. Não tão único porque havia aprendido, de certa forma, com Jongdae, a melhor pessoa na arte de dobrar o Park. A consciência de que Chanyeol era uma pessoa de personalidade forte e jeito difícil era o primeiro passo. A gentileza despretensiosa era o segundo.

Chanyeol bufou e passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, os tirando do rosto.

— Nós namoramos na adolescência, ok? Foi o meu relacionamento mais longo, inclusive, mas a gente era muito moleque, fazem anos, sabe… e… e não significa mais nada. — soou firme, virando as costas para procurar mais um sapato dentro de seu armário.

— Isso explica tudo… — Jongin riu discretamente. — Vocês estão tendo um  _ remember…  _

— Não! — soou comicamente indignado. — Não estamos tendo e não vamos ter.

— Ah, pois então eu tenho por você — Taemin soltou, debochado. Jongin riu e Chanyeol discretamente apertou a mandíbula em incômodo. 

— À vontade, amor… — ele respondeu, se segurando para não parecer amargo, mas deixando com que o tom debochado soasse claro.  _ Quem ele pensava que era? _

* * *

Chanyeol havia sido otimista se achava que Mimi Oppulence, sendo Mimi Oppulence, só cutucaria sua ferida uma vez. Estava há uns cinco minutos discretamente o assistindo perguntar as coisas mais idiotas para Kyungsoo, desde o andamento do caso, até como ele utilizava uma algema. O detetive o respondia de forma gentil, mesmo que não tivesse permissão para responder a maioria das perguntas, o que fez Chanyeol revirar os olhos pela vigésima vez quando, do sofá onde estava sentado ao lado de Jongin, viu Kyungsoo soltando um de seus belos sorrisos para sabe Deus qual bobagem Taemin havia dito, e Jongin lutou para não acusá-lo de não estar ouvindo uma palavra do que ele lhe dizia.

Quando enfim eles foram embora, depois de umas duas horas de conversa vã, Chanyeol atingiu seu ápice de irritação.

— Vou solicitar esse detetive para minha proteção também, sabe… O meu policial é tão fraquinho! — Taemin disse, quando eles já se despediam, sorrindo sugestivo para Kyungsoo, que sentiu o pescoço esquentar em vergonha.

— Claro Taemin, você pode ficar com meu resto de novo… Como você sempre faz nas competições. — Chanyeol sorriu falsamente ao dizer e Jongin segurou a risada, puxando Taemin para que fossem enfim embora.

— Não acho que você precisava ter falado assim com o garoto — Kyungsoo disse, assim que eles saíram pela porta.

Chanyeol abriu a boca em indignação, logo a fechando e sustentando a face indiferente que precisava manter.

— Você não o conhece, então não precisa achar nada — disse, enquanto andava até o sofá da sala.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho pelo tom usado.

— Pensei que fossem amigos, não são? — Resolveu ignorar, no entanto, aproveitando para perguntar o que queria saber.

Se sentou ao lado de Chanyeol, sem se importar se ele queria ou não.

— Não… quer dizer, Jongin é um grande amigo. Taemin e vários dos outros meninos são só drags novas no meio que eu quero ajudar. Não me importo com afinidade ou se gostam de mim ou não, a minha parte eu faço. Você viu, Taemin saiu com uma das minhas melhores perucas na mão e eu emprestei de bom grado, mas não quer dizer que ele não vai levar uma bronca se estragá-la. — Chanyeol disse, revirando os olhos, e Kyungsoo riu do tom que ele usou enquanto falava. Se ajeitou melhor no sofá, se virando totalmente para o detetive. — É por isso que é tão importante que a nossa vida volte ao normal no distrito. Agora eu sei, Kyungsoo, eu pensei demais no que você me disse naquele dia, eu tenho voz entre eles, eu preciso tomar frente para que eles possam voltar a se apresentar seguramente nas boates de Itaewon. Eles precisam do dinheiro que os shows nos dão, cada um deles… — Revirou os olhos novamente antes de completar. — Até o insuportável do Taemin. 

— Você está com ciúmes. — O pensamento chegou à sua boca rápido demais e ele nem percebeu quando as palavras saíram pela boca.

— Ciúme do quê? — Chanyeol perguntou exasperadamente, na defensiva.

— Você ficou bravo porque Taemin demonstrou interesse em mim. — Kyungsoo soltou sorrindo dessa vez. Sabia que estava certo, na mesma proporção com que sabia que Chanyeol negaria.

O Park soltou uma risada alta, tentando parecer descomplicado.

— Você é prepotente, né? — disse, soando quase ofendido. 

Por dentro, Chanyeol se achava um idiota por transparecer isso tão facilmente.

Kyungsoo sorriu mais largo. Havia esquecido do quanto gostava de provocar o Park, que sempre se exasperava tão facilmente, explosivo como uma bomba atômica fosse para bem ou fosse para mal. E há dez anos atrás, Kyungsoo gostava quando ele explodia de tesão mal direcionado. Como gostava. Sempre tão intenso e passivo-agressivo, quando na verdade, estava morrendo de vontade. 

— Prepotente? Você sabe que não… — respondeu vagamente, dum jeito que sabia que o Park nunca gostou. Ele o olhava fixamente agora.

— Então a sua capacidade de ler mentes está com defeito, senhor detetive! — Chanyeol levou, em um tapa fraco, a mão direita até a testa de Kyungsoo, que riu, antes de agir rapidamente e segurar seu pulso.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos quase comicamente quando Kyungsoo levou sua mão até os lábios, beijando a palma dela. Ficou sem reação, mesmo que o coração tenha acelerado no peito, como num susto. 

Chanyeol não era inseguro sexualmente, não desde que Suzy Q havia nascido. Mas por que apenas um movimento mais sexual de Kyungsoo em sua direção o fazia se sentir encurralado como um rato? Por que se sentia como na adolescência, quando entregou sua pureza de menino inexperiente para ele? 

Se lembrou do sexo com Kyungsoo por um segundo; era bom, muito bom, e muito propício para ele. Naquela época, Kyungsoo sabia fazer aquilo bem do jeito que Chanyeol gostava. Será que ainda era capaz disso?

Caiu em si quando Kyungsoo beijou seus longos dedos. Por que estava pensando em sexo com o Do? Aquilo não devia nem mesmo ser sexualmente sugestivo. Engoliu em seco e o olhou nos olhos. Kyungsoo o olhava como um predador, mas também como alguém que observa algo precioso, algo de muito valor.

— Por que você finge o que está sentindo, o tempo todo? — Kyungsoo sussurrou, com os lábios ainda tocando os dedos de Chanyeol.

O Park engoliu a vontade de fazer os monólogos que costumava fazer sempre que decidia falar sobre o que sentia. Kyungsoo não procurava uma resposta verbal. Se aproximou sutilmente, deixando que Kyungsoo mantivesse sua mão próxima do rosto; Chanyeol tinha o corpo quente e o coração ainda acelerado, à espera do próximo movimento do outro.

— Não é o certo a se fazer? — sussurrou de volta, o olhando por debaixo dos cílios volumosos. 

Kyungsoo gostava dos olhos de Chanyeol na mesma proporção com que Chanyeol gostava dos de Kyungsoo. Eram naturalmente melancólicos e magoados, como se ele fosse um bebê chorão em cem por cento do tempo. Quando Suzy aparecia, conseguia fazer essa característica sumir e seus olhos costumavam ficar ferinos e sensuais, tão bem maquiados, mas, naquele momento, Kyungsoo podia olhar para os olhos grandes e magoados de Chanyeol, tão límpidos e claros no que queriam dizer:  _ eu quero você, mas não posso admitir. _

— Não quero que faça isso quando estiver comigo, Chanyeol, não quando eu mal passo cinco minutos sem me lembrar daquele beijo — o detetive se aproximou e disse ainda mais baixo, como um segredo só deles. 

Chanyeol suspirou alto, deixando que sua mão livre pousasse sobre o peito de Kyungsoo. 

_ Ele poderia resistir em outro momento, certo? Não precisava resistir agora. _

Kyungsoo acariciou a pele em volta do piercing na sobrancelha de Chanyeol com a mão que não segurava a dele, e aproveitou o movimento para trazer seu rosto mais para perto.

Chanyeol foi quem alcançou sua boca em um beijo profundo. Eles eram muito mais intensos nisso agora, depois de anos sem beijar um ao outro, e Park gostava disso. Kyungsoo aceitou seu beijo de bom grado, colocando a mão de Chanyeol, que ainda segurava, sobre o próprio colo. 

Kyungsoo acariciou o pescoço dele, tocou seu rosto, seu cabelo, suas orelhas, até chegar em seu peito e encontrar aquele pedaço de metal tão atraente, pendurado em seu mamilo. Chanyeol fazia de uma missão chupar a língua do detetive, quando ele tocou uma das argolas, por cima da camiseta que usava, e não pode segurar o gemido arrastado que sua garganta soltou assim que sentiu a sensação. Kyungsoo gemeu junto, de puro tesão.

— É sensível? — sussurrou ao afastar minimamente sua boca da dele. 

Chanyeol o olhou com aquele olhos grandes e magoados, agora cheios de tesão, e assentiu com a cabeça, tocando a mão de Kyungsoo e o ajudando a estimular os dois mamilos, através dos piercings, do jeito que gostava. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando um puxão particularmente gostoso foi dado, levando o tronco ainda mais para frente, como se o oferecesse. Fazia um show de suas sensações, querendo que Kyungsoo se excitasse ainda mais e conseguia sentir, com a mão repousada na coxa dele, o tecido da calça se esticar. 

Ele estava duro. Seu ego estava nas alturas.

— Porra! — Kyungsoo sussurrou, o assistindo reagir tão positivamente a seus estímulos.

Enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Chanyeol, o beijando e chupando, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiou a mão camiseta adentro, para brincar com os piercings de forma direta.

Chanyeol, ao sentir a sensação, não resistiu e tirou a própria camiseta, expondo o corpo gostoso para que Kyungsoo admirasse e sentisse ainda mais vontade de tocar. E o Do não pensou muito quando o puxou pelas pernas para que ele subisse em seu colo e facilitasse o contato de sua boca com aquele peitoral tão atraente. Chanyeol acatou novamente, sem pudor, e passou as duas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, sentando sobre a pélvis do outro e sentindo sua ereção de forma mais  _ física _ . Naquela posição, Kyungsoo precisava se abaixar muito pouco para alcançar os mamilos de Chanyeol com os lábios, e foi o que fez, buscando um dos piercings com a língua e chupando com vontade o mamilo para dentro da boca.

Caralho, suas calças estavam explodindo só com a sensação de chupar Chanyeol ali, terrivelmente estimulado pela forma com que ele estava sentado sobre sua pélvis.

O Park se movia devagar sobre seu colo, gemendo como costumava fazer tão facilmente, esfregando as unhas pelos cabelos raspados de sua nuca como se fosse conseguir puxá-los. Da última vez que transaram, o cabelo de Kyungsoo era consideravelmente comprido e, de certa forma, Chanyeol preferia o visual mais maduro que ele carregava agora. 

Era eletricamente excitante ter o rosto dele enfiado no próprio peitoral daquela forma, as mãos que o apertavam com força… Kyungsoo nunca foi delicado, fosse lá em que posição estivesse.

Parou o que fazia para tirar a jaqueta e camiseta de Kyungsoo também, o tesão o consumindo e impedindo de pensar em mais consequências. Foda-se o futuro, só queria enroscar seu corpo no do ex-namorado das formas mais íntimas possíveis.

Para ele, o corpo de Kyungsoo parecia também incrivelmente gostoso e atraente. Ele não chegava perto da definição que Chanyeol tinha, mas era bem preenchido nos lugares certos, com braços e costas carnudos e um caminho de pelos abaixo do umbigo que fez Chanyeol gemer pela vontade primitiva de lamber. Era seu tipo ideal, droga, por que o tempo tinha que ser tão injusto com ele ao dar a Kyungsoo aquele típico corpo de trintão que não se cuida muito, mas que consegue ser atraente mesmo assim? Que Deus amaldiçoasse Do Kyungsoo, estava ocupado demais querendo que ele o fodesse naquele momento para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. 

— Você vai me comer? — sussurrou no ouvido dele. 

Kyungsoo já não aguentava mais a pressão do próprio jeans sobre o pau terrivelmente duro. Levou as duas mãos até a bunda de Chanyeol e o puxou contra o próprio corpo com força, o fazendo soltar um grunhido engasgado pela força com que foi manuseado. Sorriu ao perceber que sim, iriam foder.

— Porque eu quero muito que você me coma — completou, só para provocá-lo, esfregando a ereção coberta na barriga de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo o deitou no sofá no mesmo momento, se ajoelhando em meio a suas pernas e desabotoando suas calças.

— É engraçado como seu discurso mudou rápido, não é? — Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, puxando as calças de Chanyeol e as arrancando das pernas longas. — Eu passei de prepotente para o cara que vai te comer em minutos… — brincou, meio ofegante, logo levando a mão até o pau do outro por cima da cueca para massageá-lo com vontade.

Chanyeol soltou um gemido baixo pelo estímulo.

— Não precisa comer se não quiser… — disse simplesmente, levantando a pélvis para que Kyungsoo não deixasse de tocá-lo e enrolando as pernas na cintura dele.

— Ah, eu quero… — Observou Chanyeol se sentando e se afastou um pouco mais para dá-lo espaço. — Você nem imagina o quanto. — Completou enquanto, dessa vez, Chanyeol tinha o trabalho de tirar suas calças.

Ele puxou calça e cueca ao mesmo tempo, sem delicadeza, até os joelhos dobrados de Kyungsoo, assistindo atentamente a forma com que o pau babado pulou para fora das roupas. Lambeu os lábios inconscientemente, pensando o quanto seria gostoso enfiar tudo aquilo na boca… Estava tão pertinho de seu rosto e ele já tinha reconhecido que talvez possuísse uma fixação oral, mas percebeu que se parasse para se dedicar a aquilo, naquele momento, talvez perdesse a coragem para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Queria chegar até o final com Kyungsoo. Não era homem, nem drag, de voltar atrás, seja lá que caralhos de sentimentos aquilo envolvesse.

— Que ótimo, eu tenho lubrificante no banheiro… Já que vai ficar por cima, você pega! — disse, fazendo um grande esforço para olhar para o rosto de Kyungsoo e não para o pau duro tão próximo de seu campo de visão.

Kyungsoo riu, principalmente pelo tom de intimidade que Chanyeol usou, como se eles constantemente fizessem aquilo, como se não fosse a primeira vez desde um reencontro tenso. Se levantou, arrancando totalmente as calças das pernas, e confiantemente foi até o banheiro, não muito distante dali. Sabia onde o lubrificante estava, sabia que era sabor menta também — não é como se Chanyeol fosse e quisesse ser discreto, o lubrificante ficava em cima da pia. Pegou rapidamente o óleo e uma camisinha, que achou na gaveta. Quando voltou, com o pau ainda a ponto de bala e uma vontade imensa de se enterrar em Chanyeol até deixá-lo sem ar, o encontrou sem a cueca que ele usava quando havia saído. Ele se masturbava lentamente, tocando o pau e os mamilos, e soltando alguns gemidos baixos, porque para ele era difícil não fazer barulho quando gostava de algo.

Kyungsoo se ajeitou em meio a suas pernas novamente, ajoelhado no sofá, e tirou alguns segundos para admirar tudo aquilo. Chanyeol tinha os cabelos loiros suados grudando no rosto, os lábios e os mamilos vermelhos e inchados, os olhos molhados pingando tesão. Kyungsoo queria Chanyeol como nunca quis ninguém e, naquele momento, desconfiava de que Chanyeol sentia o mesmo.

Ele arreganhou as pernas ao ver que Kyungsoo melecava os dedos no lubrificante, mordendo os lábios em nervosismo.

Kyungsoo olhou interessado para o meio de suas pernas e ficou meio chocado ao encontrar um piercing também no períneo de Chanyeol. Soltou um riso soprado.

— Me pergunto onde mais eu posso encontrar um piercing em você — sussurrou, sorrindo ladino enquanto olhava diretamente para a jóia. 

Chanyeol achava que ele parecia um imenso cafajeste quando sorria assim.

— Ah, meu  _ guiche… _ Você gostou? — perguntou suspiradamente, tocando no piercing colocado em lugar não habitual.

Kyungsoo sorriu de novo, antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo na boca. Chanyeol era tão confiante do próprio corpo agora, se lembrava da forma com que, no passado, ele sempre tinha que ter certeza que Kyungsoo ainda o achava atraente quando tirava as roupas. Agora ele sabia que era atraente e Kyungsoo não conseguia se impedir de sentir um pouco de orgulho dele… E tristeza também, por não ter feito parte dessa transição em sua vida.

Envolveu o pênis de Chanyeol com uma das mãos, e, por reflexo, o beijo ficou ainda mais quente. Parecia um sonho estar ali, não queria acordar em uma realidade em que Chanyeol o tratava de forma passivo-agressiva.

Chanyeol puxou seu lábio inferior entre as duas pontas da língua bifurcada e então separou o beijo.

— Quero você — disse, alcançando também o pênis de Kyungsoo com uma das mãos. — Anda logo com isso… 

Kyungsoo levantou o tronco de cima do dele, parecendo um pouco apreensivo.

— Você tem certeza que quer ir até o final? Eu tenho certeza que posso gozar só te olhando e se você tiver dificuldade, eu posso te chupar, onde você quiser… — Kyungsoo disse, um pouco apreensivo, por não fazer aquilo há muito tempo. Não é como se não fizesse desde que havia terminado com Chanyeol, é claro, eram dez anos e ele não era um celibatário, mas não costumava fazer sexo casual… E fazer aquilo com Chanyeol o deixava apreensivo, não sabia o quão profundo poderia ir, se para o outro aquilo era casual ou não. — E-eu nem sei se você está pronto ou não. — completou.

— Hum? Eu não me limpei hoje, óbvio… mas a minha dieta é super regrada, não se preocupa. — respondeu, meio envergonhado. Apesar da facilidade que tinha para falar disso, parecia tão íntimo. As orelhas de Kyungsoo ficaram vermelhas. — E eu quero, por favor… — Moveu a mão por sobre o pênis de Kyungsoo de novo, talvez como uma forma de convencê-lo. — Por favor… — sussurrou, se sentando para beijá-lo na boca, delicadamente.

Kyungsoo o empurrou com certa força para que se deitasse de novo e o beijou antes de segurar uma de suas coxas, a dobrando sobre seu tronco; fazendo com que a entrada de Chanyeol ficasse exposta aos seus olhos. Ele mordeu os lábios em expectativa e jogou a outra perna sobre o encosto do sofá, suspirando alto quando Kyungsoo enfim massageou sua entrada com aqueles dedos grossos, que pingavam lubrificante. Ele parecia cuidadoso além da conta, queria poder avisá-lo que costumava fazer aquilo constantemente e não era mais nenhum virgem, mas Kyungsoo não era uma foda qualquer, que ele havia acabado de conhecer. Kyungsoo era muito mais, e haviam coisas que Chanyeol não precisava dizer a ele.

— Vai… — sussurrou, pedindo para que Kyungsoo metesse dentro de uma vez. Gemeu quando ele o fez sem aviso prévio. — Isso! — relaxou ainda mais, fechando os olhos, enquanto Kyungsoo fazia o trabalho. 

Um, dois, três dedos, e então nenhum dos dois aguentava mais esperar. Kyungsoo o beijou enquanto posicionava o pau coberto com o preservativo em sua entrada, e soltou o ar de forma trêmula em seu rosto, beijando sua sobrancelha esquerda, quando entrou lentamente.

Os dois gemeram juntos, entrando em uma nova bolha de tesão e sintonia. De repente, a sala pegava fogo.

Kyungsoo tinha o rosto franzido, se segurando para não gozar cedo demais. Estar dentro de Chanyeol era… incrível. Chanyeol o beijou quando se sentiu confortável para que ele se movesse, e então não pararam mais. 

Park gemeu especialmente alto quando Kyungsoo, depois de severas estocadas, tocou sua próstata, pedindo para que ele fosse mais rápido. O sofá se movimentava minimamente pelo chão conforme as estocadas e eles riram por alguns segundos quando perceberam, até se concentrarem novamente. Kyungsoo levantou o tronco em dado momento, deixando em seus joelhos toda a força para estocar e segurando as pernas de Chanyeol para que elas não dificultassem seu trabalho.

— Seu… pau é uma delícia — Chanyeol elogiou, sem ar e sem pudor. — Eu amo seu pau.

Kyungsoo riu soprado, fazendo questão de ir ainda mais fundo, ainda mais forte, ainda melhor. 

Segurou o pau de Chanyeol em uma das mãos quando percebeu que ele chegava perto. Queria que chegasse ainda mais perto, já que ele mesmo estava pertíssimo. Chanyeol puxou o piercing de um dos mamilos e seus gemidos aumentaram a frequência.

— Porra, porra, isso… — soltou desesperado, movendo o quadril ritmicamente com as estocadas de Kyungsoo. 

— Caralho — Kyungsoo sussurrou, trêmulo, também chegando perto. — Assim? Você gosta assim? — Estocou de forma que ele sabia que atingiria a próstata de Chanyeol.

— S-sim, oh meu Deus… Is-sso! — Chanyeol revirou os olhos e afundou a cabeça no sofá, abraçando a cabeça de Kyungsoo quando ele se deitou sobre si.

Foram precisas mais algumas estocadas e a boca de Kyungsoo envolta em um de seus mamilos sensíveis para que Chanyeol arqueasse as costas e gozasse forte, com o quadril espasmando descontroladamente. Kyungsoo focou por segundos demais na imagem de Chanyeol tão etereamente satisfeito e precisou meter só mais uma vez até que gozasse também, se apoiando com os braços ao lado da cabeça de Chanyeol, para que não acabasse caindo em cima dele, e não intencionalmente, gemendo alto.

Assistiu, tenso, o rosto de Chanyeol até que ele voltasse da moleza que sentia. Não sabia o que esperar agora que todo o frenesi havia acabado. Respirou fundo quando Chanyeol abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele, só franzindo o cenho quando sentiu Kyungsoo saindo de dentro de si.

Kyungsoo sorriu de volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexo seguro sempre!


	4. 4° Capítulo

> _Rhiannon soa como um sino pela a noite_
> 
> _E você não gostaria de amá-la?_
> 
> _Ela é como um gato no escuro_
> 
> _E, depois, ela é a escuridão_

**16 de março. Quarta-feira. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

Kyungsoo havia sido chamado com certa urgência até o distrito naquela madrugada. Na noite anterior havia dormido com Chanyeol, porque Chanyeol, aparentemente, estava lidando muito bem com o que eles tinham, o que eventualmente trazia uma certa tensão sobre Kyungsoo, como se ele estivesse apenas esperando pelo momento em que o outro se sentiria desconfortável ou inseguro sobre isso e então começasse a ser evasivo, como estava sendo antes.

De qualquer forma, Kyungsoo estava confortavelmente enroscado com Chanyeol quando seu celular tocou, estragando não só sua noite de sono, mas a paz vã que eles tinham estabelecido nas últimas semanas. 

Mais um assassinato havia ocorrido. 

Um mais significativo do que os anteriores, já que, junto com o corpo, uma mensagem havia sido encontrada. A pessoa assassinada não destoava muito dos outros perfis, além do fato de que era uma mulher.

Ela era _da vida_ como Johnny, vivia no distrito como os outros, mas carregava em si um estigma ainda maior: era transexual. 

A mensagem encontrada estava escondida em meio aos seios grandes e bonitos que havia conquistado com o próprio trabalho duro, e o estômago de Kyungsoo embrulhou quando entendeu a crueldade daquela mensagem.

_“E aquele que não foi achado inscrito no livro da vida foi lançado no lago de fogo.”_

Era Apocalipse, capítulo 20, versículo 15, Kyungsoo sabia, havia crescido em uma família e um contexto religioso o bastante para saber.

Aquela tragédia, no entanto, havia aberto caminho para novas especulações; a primeira era a de que o assassino queria deixar uma mensagem. Era uma escolha burra, de fato era, mas era também uma ação que servia para intimidar e desestabilizar as pessoas que estavam na mira do que aquela faca era capaz de fazer. A segunda especulação era que, se fossem se guiar pelo teor da mensagem, aqueles crimes estavam sendo cometidos em um contexto de intolerância e fanatismo religioso.

Não era uma possibilidade muito diferente do que a que Chile e Panamá anteriormente trabalhavam, mas tudo o que reforçasse uma hipótese era, de certa forma, bem-vindo.

Kyungsoo também reparou que aquela vítima em específico não tinha nenhuma ligação específica com Chanyeol, então as ligações talvez se tratassem de coincidência. Se o assassinato se guiava através dessa característica em comum, dessa vez ele havia falhado.

Kyungsoo havia passado madrugada e manhã inteiras torrando a cabeça com aquele caso em específico, não dormiu, de campanha na cena do crime e na delegacia. Sua cabeça explodia e ele estava anormalmente estressado. Havia pensado tanto naquilo que decidiu encontrar outra coisa para pensar.

Foi buscando fazer isso que Kyungsoo havia chegado na situação em que estava no momento.

— A única merda de coisa que vocês precisam fazer é proteger as pessoas e vocês simplesmente decidem que não vão fazer? — ele praticamente berrou, jogando no chão uma agenda, posta na mesa em sua frente, com força. — Onde vocês enfiaram a porra da responsabilidade policial de vocês? Cheiraram junto com a merda do pó que vocês apreendem toda noite no distrito? 

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos pela privação de sono e uma veia em seu pescoço saltava como doida. Soojung colocou a mão em seu ombro para acalmá-lo, preocupada, mas não adiantou de muita coisa.

Mais cedo, Kyungsoo havia se perguntado como um assassinato havia acontecido tão próximo à avenida principal, mesmo com a monitoração policial constante na região. Para sua própria infelicidade, descobriu a causa ao ouvir as gravações do rádio de uma das viaturas, de diversos dias diferentes. 

Falhas poderiam acontecer, é claro, mas não se tratava apenas de uma falha de percurso, ou de simplesmente não estar no lugar certo, na hora certa. Os policiais estavam, quase em unanimidade, intencionalmente ignorando seu dever de monitorar a região.

 _“Eu lá vou ficar trabalhando ‘pra gay se divertir?”_ um deles havia dito pelo rádio, fazendo risadas soarem nas outras viaturas.

Kyungsoo via vermelho quando terminou de ouvir todo o conteúdo vindo das viaturas do distrito, e a frustração tomou conta dele, mesmo com o sucesso em ter achado a causa da falha de primeira. 

Quando foi confrontar alguns dos membros da unidade, que estavam coincidentemente ali, recebeu um questionamento como resposta, e foi aí que explodiu.

— Por que está tão bravo? Se sentiu ofendido? Você sabe que todo mundo percebe que você passa mais tempo dentro das boates do que fora, né? Está investigando o que lá dentro? — um dos mais velhos da equipe havia dito.

Depois que Kyungsoo gritou e jogou coisas no chão, no entanto, eles não ousaram dizer mais nada.

Não era como se não quisessem, mas, hierarquicamente, oficiais investigativos estavam acima de oficiais de segurança, então era lidar com um surto ou com uma conversa com a corregedoria por irresponsabilidade civil. Ninguém costumava responder sobre as acusações de usos de drogas dentro da corporação também, era como um trato silencioso, e eles não ousariam negar isso diante de alguém que _sabia_ o quão corruptos os policiais podiam ser.

— Ou vocês passam a fazer o trabalho de vocês direito, ou eu vou trabalhar para que vão para a corregedoria. Vocês estão avisados! — Kyungsoo disse, apontando para eles, enquanto cedia ao pedido de Soojung para que fossem respirar do lado de fora. Ele ainda fervia de raiva, e pior, fervia de frustração por saber que, com uma ameaça feita, não ganhava pessoas trabalhando a favor do caso, ganhava inimigos.

Soojung se ajoelhou na frente dele, quando ele se sentou, com a cabeça entre as mãos, nos bancos onde as testemunhas costumavam aguardar para depor.

— Escuta, Kyungsoo, a gente vai resolver esse caso, a gente vai deixar essas pessoas seguras, mesmo que eu e você trabalhemos sozinhos. — ela assegurou, o olhando firmemente.

Soojung era durona, mas acima de tudo, tinha um coração humanamente bom, era por isso que Kyungsoo a tinha escolhido quando o caso se iniciou.

Ele esfregou os olhos com as palmas da mão, parecendo exausto.

— Me desculpa, Soojung, eu acho que me envolvi de forma muito subjetiva nesse caso, talvez tenha muito sentimento pessoal envolvido nisso tudo… eu acho que… talvez eu devesse deixar o caso. — Kyungsoo não queria isso de verdade, mas a angústia pelo o que tinha acontecido o obrigou a dizer aquilo.

— Não! — Soojung protestou na hora. — Não mesmo! Chile… — o chamou, suavemente. — Não existe ninguém que possa cuidar da população do distrito como você, vamos fazer isso juntos, nós vamos resolver esse caso. — assegurou, segurando uma das mãos dele em apoio e o olhando, determinada.

**16 de março. Noite de quarta-feira. Yongsan-Dong, Seul.**

Kyungsoo achou que não precisava bater, assim que chegou no apartamento de Chanyeol. Ele tinha um hábito péssimo de deixar a porta destrancada, e Kyungsoo só estava passando para ver como ele estava, não tinha o visto desde que recebeu a notícia do assassinato. Não era como se ele estivesse seguro para tratar Chanyeol como um namorado, ou algo assim, sabia que o outro queria ser descomplicado, e por isso só o tratava como algo além de _um policial que estava o protegendo,_ quando Chanyeol permitia.

Quando girou o trinco, a porta não abriu. Esperou uns segundos para ver se Chanyeol daria algum sinal, diria algo, mas nada foi ouvido. Bateu na porta então, duas vezes, firmemente como costumava fazer; ouviu um barulho lá dentro.

— Quem é? — ouviu Chanyeol perguntar, baixo, assustado, com a voz trêmula.

— Kyungsoo. — respondeu simplesmente, mais focado em tentar escutar o que acontecia do lado de dentro.

Chanyeol abriu a porta desesperadamente.

Kyungsoo encarou uma imagem quebrada de Suzy Q. Chanyeol estava vestido quase da mesma forma da vez em que Kyungsoo foi cuidar dele no camarim da Pulse, sem camisa, com uma meia calça e com os cabelos levantados, através de uma faixa. O rosto dele estava maquiado, sem os piercings, quase pronto, mas seus olhos estavam molhados e inchados e havia lápis de olho escorrendo por suas maçãs do rosto. Ele estava chorando.

— Chanyeol… — Kyungsoo chamou seu nome, preocupado, quando ele o abraçou. — O que aconteceu? Por que você está se arrumando?

Chanyeol soluçou.

— E-eu estava tentando me distrair, me sentir mais confiante, eu… estou tão assustado. — ele explicou, ainda soluçando sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo. — Você dorme comigo? Por favor… — Sua voz transparecia desespero e medo, Kyungsoo se sentiu muito mal.

— Claro… claro! Está tudo bem, Chanyeol, eu te juro, você está seguro. — disse, se separando dele e fechando a porta, a trancando e tirando a chave do trinco. Segurou o rosto choroso entre os dedos. 

— Eu estar seguro não significa nada, tem u-um milhão de pessoas lá fora, no distrito, que eles podem m-matar! — Desatou a chorar ainda mais, e Kyungsoo o sentou no sofá, o puxando para que deitasse em seu ombro.

— Nós vamos resolver isso, Chanyeol, eu prometo, nós não vamos mais falhar… — sussurrou, tentando convencer também a si mesmo.

Quando Chanyeol se acalmou um pouco, Kyungsoo o fez tomar um banho e arrumou sua cama, a deixando pronta para que ele se deitasse quando terminasse de se lavar. Assim que ele apareceu, no entanto, com o rosto inchado e enrolado em um pijama grande, parecendo uma criança gigante e manhosa — uma faceta que Kyungsoo sabia, ele não o deixaria ver há duas semanas atrás —, ele não aceitou ficar sozinho no quarto, convencendo o Do a deixá-lo ficar no banheiro enquanto ele se lavava.

Kyungsoo tomou um banho quente e relaxante, que o ajudou a soltar os músculos tensos pelo dia cansativo, com Chanyeol sentado na privada de tampa fechada, mexendo no celular e fingindo não o assistir. 

Parecia incrivelmente doméstico, mas nenhum dos dois se atentou a isso no momento. Quando se deitaram juntos, com Chanyeol repousando a cabeça no ombro de Kyungsoo e se sentindo tão estranhamente seguro, ele percebeu que se sentia exausto demais para se repreender pelo o quanto gostava daquilo. Era bom, tão bom, como ter um porto seguro que ele há muito não tinha, e, pelo menos naquele dia, ele queria aproveitar aquilo sem ter que manter a faceta de indiferença que aqueles anos haviam o ensinado.

Dormiu profundamente, sobre o tronco de Kyungsoo, assim que ele beijou seu rosto e apagou as luzes.

* * *

Kyungsoo acordou sozinho na cama, percebendo que seu despertador não havia tocado. Alcançou o celular e percebeu que ele estava desligado, havia feito isso assim que saiu da delegacia no dia interior, movido por cansaço e estresse, mas agora se sentia meio irresponsável por ter o feito. Avisou ao delegado que já estava na casa de Chanyeol e ligou a localização do aparelho, para que ele tirasse a prova disso, se quisesse.

Saiu ainda descalço do quarto, indo a procura de Chanyeol e o achando na cozinha. Ele parecia sério, enquanto tomava café, encostado na pia. 

— Bom dia… — testou as águas. Chanyeol era tão imprevisível.

— Bom dia. — ele respondeu, ainda sério.

— Posso tomar um pouco do seu café? 

— Claro! — respondeu, solícito, pegando uma caneca e enchendo com o café que estava na cafeteira ao seu lado. — Obrigado por ontem, me ajudou muito. — Pareceu sincero ao dizer aquilo, entregando a caneca a Kyungsoo, mesmo que algo nele ainda soasse estranho.

— É o meu dever. — Sorriu, satisfeito por saber que Chanyeol havia apreciado sua ajuda.

Chanyeol sorriu, entre o divertido e o irônico, e Kyungsoo o observou atentamente.

— Sua família tirou sorte grande com você, não é? Parece que você gosta mesmo dessa coisa de investigar e proteger as pessoas. — comentou.

Kyungsoo sabia muito bem do que ele falava. Vinha de uma família onde os homens sempre tinham ligação com cargos ligados ao militarismo. O avô havia lutado na guerra, o pai fazia parte das forças armadas, o irmão mais velho era um policial de campo, formado com honras em uma academia renomada. Sua ligação com aquela carreira não era apenas de puro apreço, havia sofrido pressão da família, antes de tudo, e Chanyeol sabia, havia visto.

— Pois é, eu gosto… consegui encontrar uma vertente dessa área onde eu me sinto bem e útil. — respondeu, sincero. 

Chanyeol soltou uma risada soprada, meio amarga.

— Que bom que você não precisou passar por uma lobotomia ou algo assim. Eu não duvido que eles fariam. Falando nisso, você ainda frequenta aquela igreja bizarra? 

Kyungsoo não se importaria com esse comentário em outro momento, com outro tom e outro olhar, mas Chanyeol parecia ter o feito exatamente para, de certa forma, provocá-lo. Seu olhar era de desdém, e Kyungsoo não entendia porque ele o olhava daquela forma depois da noite anterior.

— Não, eu não frequento. — respondeu, simplesmente. — Só quando eles me pedem, em batismos ou coisa assim. 

— Huum… — Assoprou seu café, tentando parecer desinteressado. — É verdade que acharam uma mensagem religiosa junto do corpo da Yoonju? — Yoonju era o nome da vítima do último ataque, Chanyeol não a conhecia de perto, mas possuía amigos em comum.

— Sim, é verdade. — respondeu sem mais delongas, novamente.

— Kyungsoo… você não está metido com isso, está? — Chanyeol perguntou seriamente, e o que mais magoou Kyungsoo, foi a seriedade. Por que Chanyeol pensaria aquilo dele?

O olhou por segundos demais, sem saber o que dizer, se sentindo bravo demais para responder. Não queria ser grosseiro, não gostava de ser grosseiro.

— O que? Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Chanyeol? — devolveu a pergunta, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e um gosto amargo na boca.

— Eu não posso descartar essa hipótese, ok? Talvez você não faria isso, mas pessoas como os seus pais, fariam. Eu não confio em pessoas religiosas, Kyungsoo, elas fazem atrocidades em nome disso. — Sua voz passava nervosismo, mesmo que ele estivesse falando muito sério. 

— Não — falou alto demais, controlando a voz logo em seguida. — eles não fariam, Chanyeol, porque eles sabem da minha orientação. — Observou a forma como o olhar do outro vacilou, quase arrependido por ter dito aquilo. — E eu entendo que você tenha uma má visão da minha família ou até de mim, mas o que a gente viveu naquela época não passou de insegurança minha em contar a eles sobre isso, e sim, eles estão errados em muitos aspectos, e sim, foram precisos anos para que eles me entendessem, mas eles nunca chegaram a esse extremo, Chanyeol. E eu nunca fiz nada que te impedisse de viver seus sonhos naquela época, eu só tinha medo, e mesmo com muito medo, eu nunca fiz nada para te prejudicar. Quem me deixou sem mais nem menos, sem uma mísera explicação, foi você. — vomitou tudo o que tinha a dizer, nem se preocupando se, naquele ponto, isso fazia sentido ou não. Amava o ex-namorado, talvez de um jeito que não devesse, depois de tanto tempo, mas ainda guardava todas aquelas palavras dentro de si, por anos. — Agora, se você me dá licença, não vou te atrapalhar mais com um conservadorismo que nem existe mais em mim. — disse, por fim, antes de deixar a caneca sobre a pia e sair rapidamente do apartamento.

* * *

Chanyeol estava agoniado, entediado, arrependido. Sabia que Kyungsoo estava na viatura lá fora, sabia que mesmo se tivesse cuspido em seu rosto, Kyungsoo continuaria ali, mas a questão era exatamente essa: havia o magoado, e ele só estava ali porque era sua obrigação. Chanyeol não queria que isso acontecesse.

Se arrependeu pela insinuação que fez assim que ela saiu de sua boca. Sabia que suas mágoas não eram infundadas, mas nunca havia parado para pensar nas de Kyungsoo. Naquele relacionamento, ele não foi o único a sair machucado, pelo contrário, tinha consciência de que sua tentativa de não se machucar havia ferido Kyungsoo profundamente, mas tentava ignorar isso, porque havia aprendido a pensar apenas no próprio bem naquela situação.

Quando o meio da tarde chegou, não conseguiu mais aguentar a agonia de não saber o que Kyungsoo sentia ou pensava, não queria que eles ficassem distantes daquela forma, sua parte sentimental não queria, mesmo que a racional quisesse. Desceu as escadas rápido e só pensou no que fazia quando chegou ao portão do prédio, respirando fundo antes de seguir em frente, enfim.

Bateu com cuidado na janela fechada do carona, depois de observar por alguns segundos a face concentrada e sisuda de Kyungsoo. Ele o olhou por alguns segundos também, parecendo decidir se o daria uma chance para conversarem ou não.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — perguntou genuíno, ao abaixar o vidro da porta.

— Posso entrar? — devolveu, dócil. 

Kyungsoo o olhou de novo, demorando alguns instantes antes de tomar uma decisão. Abriu a porta por dentro, quando se decidiu. Chanyeol entrou, silenciosamente, se sentando de forma encolhida e olhando para a frente, observando o movimento extremamente calmo da rua.

— Me desculpa por insinuar coisas que te magoaram, eu… é ridículo, mas eu ainda tenho mágoa de um punhado de coisas daquela época. — quebrou o silêncio, com a face e voz seriamente sinceras. 

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em uma negação.

— Não é ridículo.

Ele sabia que a mágoa de Chanyeol era tudo, menos ridícula. Mais cedo, havia dito que não fez nada que o impedisse de viver seus sonhos, no entanto, tinha consciência que o estopim de tudo foi simplesmente não apoiá-lo em nada.

Kyungsoo e Chanyeol começaram a namorar com pouca idade, dezesseis anos e muita confusão e insegurança; mas muita paixão. Kyungsoo ainda se lembrava de ter tentado reprimir o que sentia pelo outro, quando ainda eram só colegas no colégio, frequentando os estudos bíblicos da igreja dos pais e ansiando receber de Deus qualquer mensagem que dissesse que estava tudo bem. Acabou não esperando até que essa mensagem divina chegasse, não quando o sorriso e atenção do Park, direcionados somente a si, já eram como um presente dos céus.

Namoraram escondidos dos pais por três anos, e era surreal o quanto conseguiram sustentar a relação que tinham, daquela forma. Ninguém os apoiava, mas se gostavam demais para simplesmente desistir daquilo. Chanyeol havia sido para ele aquele amor de primeiras vezes, teve com ele o primeiro beijo, a primeira experiência sexual, a primeira chama da prova de sua orientação sexual, o primeiro coração partido, estraçalhado. Não o culpava, mesmo assim.

Eles começaram a ruir quando a faculdade bateu na porta, Kyungsoo frequentaria o curso de _administração e segurança pública, com especialização em investigação forense e perícia criminal,_ exatamente nesses termos, era o que sua família havia decidido. Sonhava em ir para a faculdade com Chanyeol, lá eles teriam mais liberdade, poderiam morar no campus e seriam bem aceitos, os pais não estariam de olho o tempo todo, se tornariam adultos juntos, não era uma opção pensar em um futuro diferente, um futuro sem Chanyeol como seu parceiro. Mas Chanyeol não queria ir para a faculdade.

Chanyeol, aos dezenove anos, havia começado a fazer _drag,_ havia encontrado nisso uma paixão, um conforto. As pessoas inseridas naquele meio, sim, aceitariam seu amor por Kyungsoo, e aceitavam, e ele se sentia em casa. Sua mãe não via a necessidade de uma graduação para ele, então nunca havia imposto a ele uma faculdade, e Chanyeol não queria abrir mão dos próprios sonhos para entrar numa empreitada só de Kyungsoo, um sonho torto, mal construído, que ele havia sonhado pros dois.

Quando Kyungsoo demonstrou aversão à sua nova — e eterna — paixão, baseado nos ensinamentos conservadores e preconceituosos que seus pais o haviam dado durante toda a vida — ensinamentos que ele não escolheu receber nem internalizar, mas que se internalizaram mesmo assim — Chanyeol sentiu que deveria fazer uma escolha. Ele ainda não era Suzy Q quando deixou Kyungsoo, com um bilhete enviado por outra pessoa, dizendo que havia ido embora da cidade, mas assim que isso aconteceu, Suzy Q nasceu. Ele não havia ido embora da cidade, na verdade, o que fez foi mudar de bairro, havia ido morar no distrito, com alguns amigos.

Kyungsoo sofreu por meses, anos quase, havia construído sua vida toda em cima do amor que tinha por Chanyeol e, só quando a mãe do outro o confirmou que ele havia ido embora, deu aquela batalha por perdida. Chanyeol sofreu por meses, anos quase, mas aprendeu a não sofrer. 

— Eu sofri muito quando você disse que não gostava do que eu amava, amo fazer… eu não queria ter te magoado, nem antes e nem hoje, mas é como eu me defendo, Kyungsoo, e eu acho uma pena que a pessoa atingida por isso seja sempre você. — falou, baixa e calmamente.

Kyungsoo o olhou atentamente. Havia aprendido, com os anos, a não sentir demais. Na adolescência, havia sido um menino cheio de sentimentos, Chanyeol era a prova disso, e agora, era sua fraqueza novamente.

— Me desculpa você por tudo, por ter sido duro com você naquela época, eu estava assustado, não sabia como viver sem você… eu tentei sufocar seu sonho, e-eu errei muito, e eu peço desculpas. — Eles se olharam, mais ternamente agora. Chanyeol o mostrou um sorriso reconfortante. — E… me desculpa por ainda não ter conseguido resolver esse caso, eu às vezes sinto que a culpa é toda minha, talvez eu devesse me dedicar mais, prestar mais atenção. — Esfregou as mãos no rosto, frustrado. — Ontem eu descobri coisas sobre a corporação que eu devia ter percebido há muito tempo.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho em incômodo, Kyungsoo ainda se cobrava demais. Pousou uma das mãos grandes na nuca dele, a massageando, como se tentasse acabar com a tensão que ele sentia.

— Kyungsoo, é um caso importante, mas você não pode viver por ele, ninguém vive por trabalho, mesmo que se trate da segurança das pessoas, sabia? Aposto que seus superiores estão todos dormindo muito bem à noite. Você já se dedica muito a isso, tenta relaxar quando tiver tempo, ok? — Chanyeol aconselhou. Kyungsoo o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, sorrindo discretamente. — O que foi? Eu posso te ajudar a relaxar. — Mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivo. Riram. — Você tem algo importante para fazer agora?

— Não… não há nada que eu possa fazer agora sobre o caso, ainda estamos esperando a liberação da investigação. — explicou, segurando a mão que Chanyeol havia deixado em sua nuca e a acariciando com o polegar.

— Ok, então o que acha de me ajudar a escolher uma roupa para minha próxima apresentação? O show tem que continuar.

Kyungsoo sorriu minimamente e concordou com a cabeça, então Chanyeol o arrastou para fora daquela viatura.

**25 de março. Sexta-feira. Boate Lush, Itaewon, Seul.**

O trompete soou alto, assim que as cortinas se abriram. Krystal, Mimi e Georgina começaram a dublar e dançar no momento em que o coro soou, em Got To Be Real, de Cheryl Lynn, um hino para a existência drag, que tinha um toque de final feliz, mesmo que eles ainda estivessem longe dele.

Krystal Xtravaganza estava perfeita naquela noite. Ela sempre conseguia, de uma forma ou outra, se destacar das suas, também maravilhosas, parceiras. Talvez fosse o corpo perfeito, ou a facilidade para incorporar um personagem muito conciso sempre que subia ao palco. Era a mais nova entre as três, mas parecia ser a mais experiente. 

Soojung havia combinado com Kyungsoo que naquela noite ficaria de olho nos bastidores. Era a primeira vez que a boate abria em horário usual desde que a segurança foi, teoricamente, reforçada, e eles reforçaram também o monitoramento de dentro da boate, principalmente porque aquela era a primeira performance das drags em semanas, e eles sabiam o quão mais exposta Suzy Q estava. 

Soojung, mesmo que tivesse combinado aquilo com Kyungsoo, não resistiu a espiar a performance das Três Graças diretamente da plateia. Ela achava Krystal Xtravaganza… fascinante.

De fato, tudo naquele universo parecia fascinante e Panamá entendia como era fácil encher uma casa de shows para as performances das _queens_. Se preocupava, no entanto, se seu fascínio não soava estranho, por isso o mantinha escondido.

Naquela noite, Krystal usava um maiô composto por faixas de tecido e pedrinhas brilhantes, junto de luvas de cetim, que possuíam plumas em volta dos cotovelos. Muito pouco de seu corpo era coberto por aquela roupa, quase nada além das partes íntimas — tão bem _aquendadas*_ —, mas era elegante como alta moda. Mimi e Georgina usavam o mesmo tipo de maiô, porém de cor vermelha e preta, respectivamente, ao contrário de Krystal, que tinha seu figurino em branco. Sua peruca era loira e frisada, com os fios encaracolados e bagunçados, e ela se movia como se não usasse sapatos, quem diria saltos, enquanto dançava ao som de Cheryl Lynn. Krystal estava perfeita e Soojung não conseguia parar de olhar.

* * *

Suzy Q era a atração principal naquela noite, como em quase todas. Chanyeol sentia uma satisfação e adrenalina diferentes ao se montar de novo, fazia um pouco mais de uma semana, apenas, desde o último assassinato, e não é como se estivesse feliz por isso, mas ele havia dito para Kyungsoo, e acreditava fortemente na própria palavra; o show não podia parar.

Se tornar Suzy Q era puro e simples empoderamento para ele, de uma forma quase surreal às vezes. Por isso, quando se olhou no espelho naquela noite, como Suzy, nem mesmo seu salto estranhamente bambo — o sapato estava perfeito em casa e ele não sabia o que podia ter o entortado daquela forma — a tirou a confiança.

Kyungsoo estava lá, porque entendia que não podia proibir Chanyeol de fazer o que amava, e porque havia montado um esquema de sondagem extremamente discreto com Soojung. Dessa forma, naquela noite, ele agiria apenas como espectador. Quando o anfitrião anunciou Suzy Q, pelo menos, não havia mais nada que ele soubesse fazer, além de ser um espectador.

O palco tinha uma cadeira apenas, posicionada ao meio, e quando Suzy apareceu, por detrás da cortina, ela usava a roupa que Kyungsoo havia a ajudado a escolher naquele dia. Havia contado para ele que se tratava de uma performance sensual, mas que tinha um ar circense e burlesco. Kyungsoo havia dito que aquele corset vermelho e intrincado, que só cobria seu abdômen e possuía um “rabo” de penas que chegava até o chão, parecia uma boa opção para se parecer com as moças bonitas, que não tinham lá muita função nos circos antigos, além daquela, _serem bonitas._

Chanyeol concordou, e distraiu a mente o máximo que pôde criando um conceito para aquilo.

A maquiagem que ela usava era quase cômica. Kyungsoo, quando viu, se lembrou de seu rosto na noite em que o encontrou chorando enquanto se montava. Seu batom estava borrado e a maquiagem de um dos olhos, escorrida pela bochecha. Sua peruca castanha estava adoravelmente despenteada e ela parecia uma dançarina exausta. Em sua cabeça, um adorno grande de penas, vermelho, se mantinha, talvez, como a única coisa intencionalmente intacta.

Quando a música soou — Gypsys, Tramps and Thieves, da Cher — seu corpo desceu conforme o ritmo, até que se sentasse sobre a cadeira posicionada de costas para o palco, com as pernas em volta do encosto. Moveu os braços quando a voz de Cher soou.

_“I was born in the wagon of a travellin' show_

_My mama used to dance for the money they'd throw…”*_

Passou umas das pernas por cima do encosto da cadeira e se levantou, andando pelo palco enquanto dublava. Quando a voz de Cher tremia, seu corpo tremia junto, e era divertido de olhar. As pessoas jogavam mais dinheiro que o normal sobre o palco, entendendo o conceito de sua apresentação. Suzy era extremamente esperta e política quando montava suas performances. Saber exatamente de quem aquela música falava a fazia se empenhar ainda mais para uma boa performance. Ali no distrito também eram chamados das piores coisas, mas toda noite, homens da cidade apareciam para fazer dinheiro chover.

Ela interpretava a música com muita incorporação da personagem, dançando, caindo, levantando, tremendo e sendo sensual, quando o tom pedia. Quando se desequilibrou rapidamente, por conta do salto bambo, as pessoas nem mesmo perceberam.

_“I never had schoolin' but he taught me well_

_With his smooth southern style…”*_

Nessa parte da música, Suzy se abraçou com os próprios braços e sorriu, como se estivesse apaixonada.

_“Three months later I'm a gal in trouble_

_And I haven't seen him for a while”*_

Em seguida, fingindo tão convincentemente, ela se deitou sobre a cadeira, de costas, chorando, fechando os olhos e franzindo o rosto, enquanto dublava a voz poderosa da cantora. Quando ela apoiou os pés no chão com força para se levantar, no entanto, pisou diretamente no alçapão pequeno do palco, que, por algum motivo, estranhamente, abriu para baixo, a fazendo quebrar o salto bambo que usava e, violentamente, torcer o pé direito.

A música tocava suas últimas notas quando Suzy gritou de dor e se segurou desesperadamente na cadeira para não afundar ainda mais no alçapão, e uma comoção começou não só na plateia, mas também nos bastidores. 

Quando a tiraram carregada do palco, por perceberem que ela não conseguiria andar, Suzy procurou Kyungsoo com os olhos, mas não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Foi levada, em uma ambulância, até o hospital mais próximo, tendo Krystal, que felizmente já havia se desmontado, como companhia.

**25 de março. Sexta-feira. Bastidores da boate Lush, Itaewon, Seul.**

Soojung estava sentada nas escadas de emergência para o segundo andar da boate, que ficava posicionada no final do corredor. Ela discretamente observava o movimento grande que eles tinham ali em horários de funcionamento da boate, e se perguntava se podia achar algo sendo tão pouco camuflada. 

Muitos ali já conheciam seu rosto, mesmo que esse fosse um segredo mútuo entre todos, ninguém comentava com ninguém quem diabos era aquela moça bonita, que andava pelos corredores como uma fiscal. De certa forma, era entediante saber que teria que fazer aquele trabalho por dias, e sabia que a melhor forma de encontrar algum tipo de informação relevante era fazendo isso rápido. Planejava se enfiar discretamente na bagunça que os staffs faziam nos camarins e entrar em um deles, mas acabou se distraindo, quando viu Krystal Xtravaganza, ou melhor, Kim Jongin, saindo de um dos camarins, desmontado e de cabelos molhados. Ele parecia ter acabado de tomar banho, talvez estivesse se preparando para ir embora. 

Ele se encostou em uma parede, rindo enquanto digitava algo no celular, terrivelmente distraído. Veja, Soojung tinha consciência de que, provavelmente, a fruta de que ela gostava, Jongin _chupava até o caroço_ , mas ele era um rapaz _tão_ bonito. Sua beleza como Jongin quase não destoava de sua beleza como Krystal, e Soojung era o tipo de mulher que achava poder tirar prova de tudo. Então porque não perguntar ao garoto, diretamente, mais sobre ele?

Quando decidiu fazer isso, se levantou das escadas, o assistiu um pouco mais, e então foi em sua direção, confiantemente. Estava na metade do caminho, quando um camarim vazio e de porta entreaberta, chamou sua atenção. 

Discretamente se aproximou, encostando as costas na parede quando tentou olhar o que uma única pessoa fazia ali dentro. Viu um funcionário, não muito velho, que parecia nervoso, enquanto, com papel e caneta, começava a escrever algo, encostado em uma das mesas que as drags usavam para se maquiar. Ele parecia apressado, e Panamá farejou o problema no mesmo instante, principalmente quando percebeu que ele usava grossas _luvas._

Tentou ser estratégica na forma com que avisaria para Chile que possuía um suspeito. Ele provavelmente não veria uma mensagem de celular tão rapidamente e, se ela o ligasse ali, o rapaz ouviria. Olhou para Jongin, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, distraído com o próprio celular, e respirou fundo antes de correr até ele.

— Você conhece o agente Chile? O detetive? — a voz dela saiu desesperada, apressada, precisava pegar aquele rapaz em flagrante e não conseguiria fazer isso sozinha. Jongin a olhou assustado, piscando os olhos arregalados algumas vezes, antes de assentir com a cabeça.

— Eu preciso que você vá até ele, lá fora, e o chame. — Apertou os dentes uns nos outros e tentou falar o mais baixo que conseguia. — É questão de vida ou morte, o peça para ser discreto, diga que Panamá está o chamando — disse, o olhando muito seriamente. Ele ainda parecia assustado. — Rápido! — mandou, e Jongin assentiu e saiu correndo.

Ia voltar até a porta do camarim, quando viu que o rapaz agora se dirigia para outra sala, ainda mais no fundo do corredor. A porta por onde Jongin havia saído mais cedo. O seguiu discretamente, tentando não transparecer aos outros funcionários o que fazia. Em suas costas, seu nome estava estampado: Hyuk.

Quando ele entrou na sala, Soojung percebeu que a placa na porta dizia “Três Graças”. Aquele era o camarim do trio, que possuía um lugar fixo, por ser uma atração fixa na casa.

Ele fechou a porta depois que entrou, e Soojung a abriu muito silenciosamente assim que se aproximou o suficiente, não sendo descoberta o espionando pois o rapaz estava de costas, muito focado no que fazia.

O viu abrindo um armário que, com uma fita adesiva, indicava _Georgina Dollar_. 

Respirou fundo e orou para que Kyungsoo estivesse chegando, quando o viu abrir o armário com facilidade e posicionar lá dentro não só o bilhete que havia escrito, mas também algo que parecia com um pedaço quebrado de um sapato de salto alto.

Empunhou a arma que possuía na cintura e se preparou para entrar. A música que Suzy Q apresentava já estava na metade, no entanto, quando viu Kyungsoo correr em sua direção.

— Aqui! — ela disse alto, e Kyungsoo retirou também a arma da cintura e abriu a porta com força.

O rapaz se virou para a porta e tentou fugir, com uma expressão extremamente surpresa, mas já estava na mira da arma de Chile. O armário ainda estava aberto.

— Parado! Mãos ao alto, não se mova, ou eu atiro! — Kyungsoo disse firmemente, e uma comoção se iniciou, não apenas nos bastidores, mas também na plateia, lá fora. — Você está detido em flagrante.

Quando Chile colocou seu peso sobre o corpo deitado do rapaz e o algemou, Panamá vestiu suas luvas descartáveis e foi até os itens que o rapaz havia sido flagrado colocando nas coisas de uma das drags.

— Assim como ele caiu, você cairá de forma mais violenta… — Soojung leu alto o conteúdo do bilhete, e nenhum dos dois entendeu o que podia significar, não até que ficassem sabendo: Suzy Q havia acabado de sofrer um acidente no palco.

**25 de março. Sexta-feira. Hospital Regional de Itaewon.**

Chanyeol havia sentido dores piores, mas não conseguia andar com um pé que doía sempre que o tocavam, e estava assustado, tão assustado. Ele sabia que não havia sido apenas um acidente. 

Quando chegou no hospital — o mesmo em que Jongdae estava internado —, ainda não havia entendido o que diabos havia acontecido. Jongin segurava sua mão e o ajudava a se livrar do adorno e peruca pesados em sua cabeça, assim como dos saltos, que apertavam agora seu pé inchado. Não perguntou nada a Jongin, não sabia por onde começar. Se perguntava onde Kyungsoo estava.

— Chanyeol, como você está? — Jongin o perguntou, quando ele foi levado para a enfermaria. 

Eles não estavam sozinhos ali, e os outros pacientes o olhavam de forma estranha, e apenas isso o impediu de desabar.

— Eu… estou confuso, Jongin, o que diabos aconteceu? Isso não foi só um acidente, foi? O alçapão… e-ele estava solto. — sussurrou, e Jongin o abraçou.

— Eu acho que estou mais confuso que você… aquela detetive bonita, parceira do seu _boy_ — Chanyeol ao ouvir aquilo, mesmo exausto, revirou os olhos. — me abordou de repente, me pedindo para chamar ele, quando eu fui, ele saiu correndo para os bastidores e então você caiu. Eu não tenho ideia do que pode ter acontecido lá atrás, foi tudo muito rápido.

* * *

O médico havia indicado apenas uma luxação em seu pé, felizmente, depois de um raio-x. Ele também havia dito que aquele acidente, se mais grave, poderia o ter feito quebrar a perna.

Apenas quando foram levados a um quarto — porque, aparentemente, Chanyeol não poderia andar por doze horas inteiras, e eles preferiam monitorar esse tipo de situação dentro do próprio hospital —, foi que Jongin recebeu, por celular, a notícia de que um funcionário havia sido preso em flagrante, colocando um bilhete nas coisas de Georgina. Os dois se sentiram tão chocados, por alguns segundos, que ninguém disse nada. Chanyeol tremia, parecia mentira que enfim haviam encontrado o culpado por toda aquela bagunça.

— Quem é? Você sabe quem é o funcionário? — perguntou, depois de minutos silenciosos, para Jongin.

— Hyuk. — ele respondeu, em um sussurro.

— Hyuk? — Chanyeol perguntou, bobamente. Os olhos arregalados e assustados.

Hyuk era um dos funcionários de quem era mais próximo dentro da Lush, sempre tão solícito e, aparentemente, admirador da arte. Engoliu em seco o choque, quando Baekhyun abriu a porta de seu quarto. Jongin havia o contado por mensagens o que havia acontecido, e ele saiu rapidamente do quarto, agora privado, em que Jongdae estava, para checar o amigo.

— Chanyeol… — ele disse, com alívio, assim que percebeu que o amigo estava bem, e o abraçou apertado. Chanyeol ainda vestia aquele espartilho chamativo e o rosto ainda estava exageradamente maquiado, Baekhyun não se importou em manchar sua roupa com a maquiagem dele, no entanto. — Eu pensei que… você houvesse sido atacado, como Jongdae.

Chanyeol segurou o choro que tentou sair quando ele ouviu a frase do amigo. Aquele monstro havia matado quatro pessoas, quase acabado com a vida de Jongdae, quem ele pensava que era? Por que havia feito aquilo?

— Não… não… eu estou bem! — respondeu, consolando Baekhyun, que ainda o abraçava. — Aparentemente foi só um acidente… eu torci meu pé no palco.

Baekhyun se desvencilhou dele e assentiu, não pedindo mais detalhes.

— Você precisa tirar essa roupa. — Baekhyun disse, rindo, e Chanyeol assentiu. — Onde estão suas chaves?

— Estão comigo… — Jongin falou. — Eu estava planejando buscar as coisas dele, mas estou sem carro, teria que pedir um Uber. 

— Não, tudo bem, eu vou, estou com o nosso carro aqui. E não precisa se preocupar, a mãe de Jongdae está com ele, vai dormir aqui essa noite, as minhas costas têm me matado por dormir nesse sofá o tempo todo. — Riu, logo pegando a chave com Jongin. — Eu volto em um segundo.

Ele não havia nem fechado a porta ainda, quando o celular de Chanyeol tocou.

Era Kyungsoo.

— Chanyeol? Como você está? Você se machucou? Me desculpa não estar lá na hora em que você se feriu, eu tinha ido atrás daquele filho da puta, Chanyeol, ele está preso… e-eu estou tão feliz. — Kyungsoo disse, assim que Chanyeol atendeu o celular, não dando espaço para que ele respondesse.

— Calma, vamos por partes! — foi tudo o que Chanyeol conseguiu dizer, sabendo que os dois tinham muita coisa para contar um ao outro.

— Ok, primeiro me diz se você se machucou. — Kyungsoo pediu, a voz agoniada do outro lado.

— Eu só tive uma luxação no tornozelo, nada muito grave, mas o médico disse que eu podia ter quebrado a perna se o alçapão abrisse mais… inclusive, não sei se você já sabe, mas eu pisei no alçapão do palco, que estava quebrado. Foi muito estranho, Kyungsoo, aquele alçapão nunca foi nem usado. — falou, ainda confuso.

— E havia algo estranho com seu sapato? — Kyungsoo perguntou, começando a ligar os pontos.

— S-sim… o salto, estava bambo desde que eu vesti ele na boate, o que também é estranho, em casa ele estava perfeito. 

— Chanyeol… o bilhete que esse Hyuk deixou no armário de Georgina estava junto de um pedaço de salto quebrado. A mensagem dizia algo sobre cair, que como alguém caiu, ele ia cair também. O bilhete claramente falava de você, Chanyeol, o seu acidente foi uma armadilha, ele devia querer, no mínimo, te machucar. — Kyungsoo constatou, falando de forma rápida e prática, era como se estivesse tendo um _brainstorming._

— E… machucou. — foi tudo o que Chanyeol conseguiu dizer, do outro lado, os olhos não aguentando mais segurar os sentimentos que vinham em uma avalanche. Chanyeol estava feliz por estar vivo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, _tão_ machucado com tudo aquilo.

Jongin se levantou, ao perceber que ele chorava, e segurou em sua mão.

— Ei, Chan… está tudo bem, ok? Ele está preso agora, é provavelmente o responsável pelos ataques também, nós vamos prosseguir com a investigação, mas, por enquanto, posso te assegurar que vocês estão seguros, tudo bem? — Kyungsoo disse, e Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça do outro lado, mesmo que soubesse que ele não veria. — Você ainda está no hospital? Eu queria te ver mas… provavelmente não vou conseguir sair da delegacia até amanhã.

— Eu vou ficar aqui até amanhã, doze fodidas horas porque acham que eu vou pisar com meu pé machucado se for para casa. — contou, meio manhoso. Odiava hospitais.

— Eu vou te visitar amanhã, prometo. Quem está com você? Você precisa de alguma coisa? — Parecia genuinamente preocupado com o bem-estar de Chanyeol, e isso fazia o estômago dele revirar.

— Jongin está aqui, não preciso de nada, não se preocupa comigo, ok? Eu estou bem, obrigado por ligar. — sussurrou, tentando passar, em seu tom de voz, toda a gratidão que sentia.

Quando Kyungsoo desligou, Chanyeol olhou fixamente para um ponto só, por tempo demais, até que caiu em um choro meio desesperado, confuso.

Podia finalmente desabar, colocar tudo para fora. Ele tinha guardado a reação pelo susto que passou por tempo demais, e agora chorava pelo susto e pelo alívio. Estava tudo bem, tudo estava resolvido agora. 

**26 de março. Sábado. Hospital Regional de Itaewon.**

Já eram dez horas da manhã, e Chanyeol morria de tédio dentro daquele quarto. Havia pedido para que Jongin fosse para casa, ao menos, umas cinco vezes, mas ele estava irredutível, só sairia dali junto com Chanyeol. 

Seu pé estava ainda mais inchado e roxo, mas ao menos, não tão dolorido. No que ele mais pensava, no entanto, era em que momento Kyungsoo chegaria… faltavam apenas três horas para sua alta, e Kyungsoo ainda não havia aparecido, como prometeu. Até Baekhyun havia passado em seu quarto, por, pelo menos, três vezes, e ele estava louco para poder visitar o quarto de Jongdae também, mas havia feito um trato consigo mesmo: só sairia dali quando visse Kyungsoo.

Não tinha saco, naquele momento, para questionar o quão envolvido aquilo o fazia parecer estar. Sabia que o buraco, com Kyungsoo, era mais embaixo. Estavam inegavelmente transando há dias e ele não queria, pelo menos naquele dia, ter que fingir que não sentia nada pelo detetive. 

Havia conversado também com Moonkyu, pelo telefone, e ele parecia tranquilo. Pelo jeito, qualquer tipo de ameaça havia acabado, na mente de todos do distrito, com a prisão de Hyuk, aquele desgraçado… Chanyeol ainda não podia acreditar, não conseguia encontrar um porquê.

Se perguntava _por que_ Moonkyu. Georgina era uma das drags mais caladas e centradas do distrito, que não se preocupava em ficar um pouco mais nas sombras. Chanyeol pensava que, se alguma das Três Graças fosse ser ameaçada, então seriam Krystal ou Mimi. Krystal era considerada a mais bela e Mimi a mais espevitada. Georgina não chamava tanta atenção. Moonkyu ainda era muito novo naquele meio, havia sido a última Graça a se juntar ao grupo — o trio já se conhecia e já se considerava como melhores amigos há anos —, e ainda deixava que a timidez o impedisse de se sobressair às vezes. Também possuía o fato de ser filho de pais religiosos, que o impediam de demonstrar seus trejeitos e maneirismos o tempo todo, assim como suas expressões artísticas que foram reprimidas por tanto tempo.

Chanyeol ficava feliz por ver um menino tão novo se libertando da amarra de pais opressores, mas se preocupava, agora, com a possibilidade de que isso tivesse alguma ligação com o fato de que ele era o escolhido da vez. De qualquer forma, estavam seguros agora.

Já tinha penteado os próprios cabelos umas dez vezes, entediado por não poder se mexer direito, com o pé imobilizado em cima de uma pilha de almofadas, quando alguém bateu na porta.

— Entre. — pediu, ansioso.

Kyungsoo apareceu, então, pelo vão da porta, pedindo de novo uma licença que Chanyeol fez questão de conceder rapidamente.

Soojung entrou junto com ele, mas isso Chanyeol nem percebeu, não com a forma como Kyungsoo nem o cumprimentou antes de ir até ele e o dar um beijo desesperado, que Chanyeol mais do que aceitou receber. Eles não sabiam ao certo se se beijavam ou se abraçavam, uma saudade estranha apertando o peito de Kyungsoo, que agora, beijava todo o rosto do Park.

Soojung desviou os olhos, constrangida, da cena, e Jongin estava um pouco chocado.

— Se isso não é um _remember_ para você, _gay,_ eu não sei o que é. — ele soltou comicamente, fazendo Chanyeol rir, enquanto ainda era beijado por Kyungsoo.

O detetive o deu um último beijo estalado na boca, antes de se separar dele.

— É tão bom te ver. — disse, sorrindo bonito, e Chanyeol derreteu. _Droga._

* * *

Kyungsoo e Soojung foram embora não muito tempo depois de conversarem devidamente com Chanyeol. Soojung agradeceu Jongin pela ajuda no dia anterior, e fez questão de se apresentar, com nome e sobrenome, para que ele não esquecesse.

— Obrigada meu bem. — ela disse também, quando ele a deu os sapatos de Chanyeol, para que passassem por uma perícia, o olhando diretamente nos olhos e o deixando um pouco vermelho, intimidado. Ela parecia dominante e Jongin, como um bom bissexual manhoso, amava uma mulher poderosa.

Faltavam alguns minutos ainda, para que Chanyeol recebesse alta, e ele pensava que nada melhor poderia acontecer naquele dia. 

Foi nesse momento que Baekhyun entrou, ofegante, em seu quarto.

— Jongdae conseguiu se sentar! — ele disse, com o maior sorriso que Chanyeol já viu naquele rosto.

Jongdae já havia saído da UTI há alguns dias, quando conseguiu se livrar do tubo que o fazia respirar. Ele ainda tinha dificuldades, no entanto, estava fraco e não conseguia se mover muito sem ficar sem ar. Naquele dia, porém, ele havia feito um avanço e tanto, e Chanyeol entendeu aquilo com um presente.

— Eu posso vê-lo? — perguntou à enfermeira que cuidava de Jongdae, com a melhor cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança que conseguia, sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, na porta do quarto do amigo.

Ela parecia relutante, mas Chanyeol não planejava desistir. Faziam quase dois meses, dois malditos meses, desde que conversou com Jongdae pela última vez.

— Por favor, minha senhora, se você tem um coração, me deixe ver minha Rhiannon! — ele pediu, do fundo da própria alma. 

Aquela senhora nem mesmo entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas sentiu que devia o deixar ver o amigo.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, manuseando ele mesmo a cadeira de rodas, e viu Jongdae, sentado sobre a cama, parecendo cansado e muito mais magro, mas _vivo,_ tão maravilhosamente vivo, não conseguiu conter as próprias lágrimas. Chorou como criança e Jongdae chorou também, porque fazia tão pouco tempo que ele havia _renascido_ , saído de uma inconsciência que ainda o atormentava, mas ele estava ali, revendo o melhor amigo, como se fosse em outra vida. Estava tão feliz, aquela sensação só não ultrapassava o que sentiu quando abriu os olhos, conscientemente, pela primeira vez, e viu Baekhyun. Naquele dia, sentiu que a vida havia sorrido para ele novamente.

— Por favor, não chore! — Chanyeol pediu, segurando a mão, furada pelas agulhas, de Jongdae, entre as suas.

— Chorar faz bem para os pulmões! — Jongdae respondeu em tom de brincadeira, com sua voz fraca. Tão inocentemente vívido.

Chanyeol se sentou na cama, ao seu lado, com a ajuda de Baekhyun, e ele conversaram por minutos, Chanyeol tentou o contar tudo da forma mais resumida possível, até mesmo sobre o recente acidente. Só pararam de falar quando a enfermeira entrou e disse que Jongdae tinha que se deitar de novo. 

— Nós fomos tão sortudos, nós dois. — Chanyeol disse, o abraçando e não querendo mais soltar, deixando que uma lágrima ou outra caísse no ombro do amigo.

— Sim, e por isso… — respirou fundo, antes de continuar, ainda com a respiração muito fraca. — eu vou sair dessa. 

Sim, a vida havia sorrido para ele novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo patrocinado pelo Instagram da Aquaria.
> 
> *Aquendar: pra quem não sabe, é a prática, entre as drag queen, de esconder o piupiu.
> 
> *Tradução das partes de Gipsy, Tramps and Thieves que coloquei ali:
> 
> “Eu nasci num vagão de um show itinerante, minha mãe constumava dançar pelo dinheiro que eles jogavam”  
> “Eu nunca fui a escola, mas ele me ensinou direito, com seu leve estilo sulista”  
> “Três meses depois eu sou uma garota em apuros, e eu não o via há um tempo”


	5. 5° Capítulo

> _Nós caminhamos juntos na chuva e relâmpagos_
> 
> _Quando você era meu amor_
> 
> _Tanto amor que era quase assustador_
> 
> _Quando você era meu amor_

**28 de março. Segunda-feira. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

O suspeito se encontrava sentado no meio da sala relativamente cheia há horas. Lá dentro, estavam Chile, Panamá, um oficial de justiça e um escrivão, que digitava rapidamente tudo o que Hyuk dizia. 

Kyungsoo, sentado no canto da sala, o olhava com a mandíbula extremamente cerrada, sentia por ele um ódio que, naquela proporção, sentia por poucos criminosos.

— O senhor é o responsável pelos quatro assassinatos e uma tentativa acontecidos no distrito de Itaewon, senhor Kwon? — o oficial de justiça o chamou pelo sobrenome, calmamente.

Hyuk estava algemado e tranquilo, dócil.

— Não vou dizer com todas as palavras que fiz isso, mas que não é outra pessoa a responsável, isso eu sei. — respondeu, e Kyungsoo revirou os olhos de onde estava, balançando a cabeça em indignação.

O advogado daquele filho da puta devia estar fazendo de tudo para que ele não se entregasse, mesmo que ele, provavelmente, quisesse. Devia ser mais um daqueles que queriam deixar o nome na história através de um ato terrível.

— E como você teve aparatos para atacar tantas pessoas sem ser pego? Qual era sua estratégia, senhor Kwon? — o oficial prosseguiu. — Você possuía ajuda, não é? 

Desde a prisão de Hyuk, eles contavam com a possibilidade de que ele não estivesse sozinho naquilo.

— Não… é claro que não, eu fazia tudo sozinho, não é difícil, essas pessoas foram extremamente descuidadas. — Riu soprado. — É fácil pegar pessoas descuidadas.

— Então você já cometeu assassinatos antes? 

— Não… nunca. — respondeu, sincero.

— E por que decidiu os cometer dessa vez? — O oficial se aproximou mais, sobre a mesa.

— Porque eu os odiava, todos eles, todo mundo daquele distrito. — Hyuk respondeu em voz baixa, parecendo realmente enojado. — Meus planos eram chegar nas drag queens da Lush, eu ia chegar, mas talvez eu seja muito amador ainda. — contou, como se comentasse sobre o tempo lá fora.

Kyungsoo queria muito socá-lo na cara.

— Foi por isso que utilizou os bilhetes com ameaças, então?

— Não exatamente, na verdade, eu sempre fui muito bom em imitar outras letras, então eu pensei que podia usar esse meu talento para ver se eu teria sucesso nisso. — Riu. — Eu ia matar Georgina, seria o primeiro, o bilhete e o que eu armei para Suzy se acidentar foi só para desestabilizar a cabeça dele mesmo, melhor do que matar, é deixar maluco, mas eu ia matar também, em algum momento. 

Kyungsoo saiu da sala naquele momento, muito enojado e raivoso para aguentar ouvir mais. Alguns minutos depois, o longo interrogatório estava encerrado. 

— Você realmente acha que ele fez tudo sozinho? — Soojung o questionou, mais tarde, quando almoçavam juntos.

— Não, mas não sei como provar isso. 

— Eles vão afrouxar a segurança, mesmo assim. — ela disse.

— Eu sei… — Kyungsoo respondeu, pensativo. — Eu sei.

**28 de março. Segunda-feira. Yongsan-Dong, Seul.**

Naquela tarde, Kyungsoo cumpriu seu compromisso diário e foi até o apartamento de Chanyeol. Ele estava anormalmente emburrado, por conta do pé que não o deixava se locomover direito, mas mesmo assim era bom ficar perto, Kyungsoo gostava da faceta emburrada de Chanyeol também.

Eles ainda não haviam conversado sobre a necessidade que Chanyeol tinha de alguém que o ajudasse durante o dia, por conta de sua passageira limitação, mas Kyungsoo já ensaiava, há três dias, se voluntariar para isso. Como ele já passava o dia por lá, poderia ficar integralmente ao seu lado, não podia? Saindo apenas quando realmente precisasse estar em campo, nesse caso, o outro poderia usar de umas horas sozinho. Não via porque Chanyeol negaria sua ajuda, de fato, seria estranho se ele negasse, seriam apenas duas semanas, só até que ele conseguisse se locomover totalmente sem limitações, eles eram íntimos, tinham uma relação íntima, parecia perfeito.

Mesmo assim, Chanyeol resistiu.

— Não quero. — ele disse, simplesmente, talvez ríspido demais pelo estresse de não ter se movido daquela cama em nenhum momento do dia.

— Por que não? Chanyeol, você não consegue ir _ao banheiro_ sem ajuda. 

— Outras pessoas podem me ajudar, Jongin tem aparecido aqui o tempo todo… — insistiu.

— Por que não eu? — O Do franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando as constantes negações. Chanyeol estava ficando evasivo de novo.

— Bom, p-porque não… você já está ocupado demais com o andamento do caso, não é como se você tivesse alguma responsabilidade sobre mim, você não é _nada_ meu. 

_Oh,_ Kyungsoo entendeu tudo.

Havia evoluído daquele estágio sozinho, novamente se iludindo sobre o compromisso e sentimentos de Chanyeol para com ele. Para Chanyeol, ele continuava não sendo nada além de um policial.

— Ah, entendi… me desculpa, eu achei que estávamos tendo algo, acho que me enganei. — disse, soando intencionalmente decepcionado.

Chanyeol se martirizou por um segundo.

— Kyungsoo… — ele chamou, baixo. — o nosso passado, ele ficou no passado, entende? E não foi uma boa experiência. Mesmo. Eu não quero repeti-la. — Olhou firme para Kyungsoo, que assentiu, mais como uma forma de mostrar que estava ouvindo, do que para demonstrar que estava entendendo. Porque não estava. — Eu gosto de você, gosto de curtir você, mas nós não temos nada, Kyungsoo, e não vamos ter. Nunca mais. 

_Uh._ Kyungsoo pensou que, naquele ponto de sua vida, não tinha mais a capacidade de se magoar como fazia quando adolescente. O que sentiu, no entanto, foi tão doloroso quanto.

Tentou não olhar para Chanyeol, por alguns instantes, com medo de chorar. Que ridículo, faziam anos que ele não chorava. _Que bobagem!_ Chorar por aquilo… 

— Bom… tudo bem então. — foi o que conseguiu dizer. De repente, não queria discutir aquilo, sabia que só se magoaria mais. — Até mais. — Olhou uma última vez para Chanyeol, que parecia tão ferido quanto ele mesmo, o que não o convencia muito, Chanyeol já pareceu ferido antes, quando, de fato, não devia sentir nada. 

Saiu de dentro do apartamento em um rompante, só se deixando respirar quando entrou na viatura estacionada, como sempre, na frente do prédio. Respirou fundo, encostando a cabeça no volante, mesmo assim, não deixando que mais de uma ou duas lágrimas acumuladas caíssem. Que bobagem, chorar por aquilo.

**09 de abril. Sexta-Feira. Boate Hejira, Itaewon. Seul.**

Fazia dias que Chanyeol não via Kyungsoo de perto, e nem ele mesmo sabia dizer como se sentia sobre isso, de fato, escondia muito bem o que sentia. Ele não podia sair de casa por conta da luxação, Kyungsoo não subia desde que tiveram aquela conversa, e era fácil fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Talvez naquele momento, com o caso Coyote praticamente resolvido, Kyungsoo saísse de sua vida e as coisas voltassem ao normal.

Era fácil fingir, mas era difícil sentir que estava tudo bem. Havia passado dias se martirizando, dizendo a si mesmo que não precisava ter feito as coisas tão difíceis entre os dois.

Fazia semanas que Chanyeol não via Kyungsoo e, quando finalmente o viu, seu coração virou em um rebuliço.

Era a primeira vez que saía de casa, o pé, agora quase totalmente recuperado, nem doía mais, apenas continuava roxo, e é claro que ele reservaria essa primeira saída para uma das boates que viviam em seu coração. O distrito voltava a ser aquele espaço cheio de vida e animação, talvez como nunca antes dessa vez, e todos queriam comemorar o fato de que estavam livres novamente, do medo e da melancolia que cercavam aquele espaço nos últimos meses.

Chanyeol sabia que Kyungsoo continuava em sua cola o tempo todo, era o trabalho dele, que ele havia decidido assumir anteriormente. Sabia que a viatura típica estava em sua porta todo o dia e que ele, provavelmente, estaria na festa grande que aconteceria na Hejira naquela noite, afinal, era a primeira grande festa desde os assassinatos. Pessoas de todos os lugares estariam ali, dos _playboys_ de Gangnam aos idols assanhados, que viviam dentro do armário, e Chile e Panamá não perderiam a oportunidade de estar de olho em tudo e todos.

Ver Kyungsoo, no entanto, foi mais intenso do que pensava. Kyungsoo o assistia, de um canto mais discreto, com uma _longneck_ na mão — aparentemente, era dia de folga —, é claro que assistia, todo mundo assistia, mesmo que Suzy Q não estivesse performando, nem fosse performar naquela noite, afinal, ela havia escolhido uma roupa que chamava atenção, e não é como se não fosse naturalmente brilhante. Mesmo assim, se sentiu sem graça quando seu olhar cruzou com o dele.

Kyungsoo, do outro lado do barracão, se segurava para não sentir demais, nem mágoa, nem paixão. Sabia o porquê havia se afastado de Chanyeol e se lembrava disso o tempo todo, não para remoer as próprias dores, mas para se manter fazendo a vontade do outro. Era difícil, mas ele odiava forçar a barra.

De qualquer forma, ali estava Suzy Q, com sua roupa que era uma mistura de Elvis Presley, Elton John e palhaços. Calça boca de sino, unida apenas por tiras no interior das pernas, camisa aberta até o meio do peitoral e gola alta, olhos pintados como de palhaço, óculos enormes e redondos no rosto, peruca cor de rosa e longa, penteada para trás, bolas coloridas pintadas ao redor do rosto e pescoço. Era exótico e incrível, lá estava Suzy Q, e Kyungsoo não podia parar de olhar.

Pensou em diversas formas de se aproximar, desde para falar oi, até para checar se os sapatos que ela usava não machucavam seu pé recém curado. Ela parecia se divertir, todas as suas amigas drags estavam lá, todos seus amigos estavam lá, era uma noite para celebrar, mesmo assim, Suzy Q não conseguia deixar de se sentir inquieta, melancólica, com um nó na garganta, Kyungsoo não poderia simplesmente sumir de sua vida novamente e fazer as coisas mais fáceis? Dane-se que não quisesse isso _de verdade_ , parecia mais fácil, e Suzy sempre gostou de facilidade se tratando de sentimentos.

Assistiu as performances das colegas com muita atenção, gritando e jogando dinheiro para todas, até para as que nem gostavam dela, e isso a distraiu o bastante para fingir que não existia um gigante elefante na sala, que fazia seu coração pesar por ter sido tão _injusto_ com Kyungsoo. Chanyeol havia sido injusto. Não seria injusto se apenas se tratasse daquela foda rápida que sempre soube que Kyungsoo não era, mas eles tinham muita coisa acumulada, uma história inteira. Merda, aquilo era péssimo.

Olhou rapidamente para aquele mesmo canto em que Kyungsoo estava e, quando não o encontrou, pensou que podia se soltar o bastante para curtir de verdade, então não ligou muito para o incômodo que sentia no fundo do peito quando se enroscou no pescoço de um dos _playboys_ de Gangnam, que ele conhecia muito bem. Um rapaz novinho, alto e de ombros largos — e que sabia muito bem como usar a boquinha bonita. _Sehun._

Suzy não havia o beijado, mesmo assim, só se enroscado intimamente com ele e dançado, deixando que as enormes unhas postiças que usava o arranhassem no pescoço e o fizessem arrepiar, e isso talvez o tenha animado demais. Quando ele beijou seu pescoço, no entanto, olhou, nervosa, para a direção onde Kyungsoo estava anteriormente, e se sentiu uma idiota. Não tinha que ter medo do que Kyungsoo ia pensar, não era como se devesse algo a ele, mesmo assim, Chanyeol se sentiu ridículo quando achou Kyungsoo lá, no mesmo lugar, e mesmo que ele não o olhasse de primeira, encontrou seus olhos no meio do caminho, desfazendo, de forma instantânea, a expressão suave que levava. Desviou os olhos antes de ver tristeza nos olhos dele, e se desvencilhou de Sehun rapidamente, colocando as mãos na cintura e jogando os cabelos da peruca por trás dos ombros, para transparecer naturalidade. 

— Tudo bem? — Sehun perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

— Sim… tudo ótimo, é só… eu não posso ficar muito tempo de pé, sabe, meu pé ainda está se recuperando de uma torção, e-eu vou até o banheiro, tentar ficar sentado em uma privada por alguns minutos. — Riu, e Sehun franziu o cenho.

— A gente pode ir pro meu carro, acho que é muito mais confortável. — Sehun sorriu meio sugestivo ao dizer, e Suzy ponderou.

Descobriu que não queria.

— Ahn, claro… eu só preciso mesmo ir até o banheiro, então eu vou, mas eu já volto. — Fez um gesto para que Sehun continuasse ali, já se afastando. O outro assentiu. 

* * *

Respirou fundo ao finalmente entrar em uma das cabines do banheiro, que estava cheio com um grupo de amigos, que aparentemente já estava de saída.

Que droga era aquela? Odiava se sentir como um adolescente, odiava os sentimentos que sentia na adolescência… ansiedade, insegurança, amor por Kyungsoo. 

Se sentou realmente na privada por alguns minutos, porque não planejava ir até o carro de Sehun e ter que explicar o porquê não estava tendo uma ereção no meio de seja lá o que for que eles fariam, seu pé agradeceria por aquele momento de reflexão solitária. 

O banheiro estava vazio novamente, o grupo de amigos já havia ido embora. 

Pensou que estaria sozinho quando abriu a porta, mas nada o preparou para dar de cara com a figura atarracada de Kyungsoo, que, distraidamente, lavava as mãos. Seu primeiro impulso foi entrar novamente na cabine, mas Kyungsoo o olhou pelo espelho e estragou seus planos.

— Oi — soltou, sem graça, quando percebeu que não conseguiria fugir.

— Oi — Kyungsoo respondeu, em um tom morno. — Você está muito bonita hoje, Suzy Q. — ele completou, ainda morno, ainda parecendo tão tremendamente desinteressado. Mas Chanyeol sabia que não era assim.

— Obrigado — Sorriu. 

— Eu… vi você com aquele cara, lá fora. — Kyungsoo começou, com aquele tom tosco que os homens conseguem ter quando querem soar desinteressados. Chanyeol torceu para que ele falasse alguma atrocidade, fosse bem babaca, o cobrasse coisas que não podia, _qualquer coisa_ que o desse força de vontade para ir até aquele carro e, no mínimo, pagar um boquete naquele pau grande de Sehun, maior que o de Kyungsoo, por sinal, e ele teria isso na cabeça enquanto chupasse Sehun, depois que Kyungsoo falasse alguma coisa babaca, _ele é babaca e eu chupo um pau maior que o dele, isso é vingança_ , ele pensaria, mesmo que o pau de Kyungsoo fosse deliciosamente grosso e curvado para cima — o que o dava uma sensação indescritível na próstata, quando ele conseguia o ângulo certo. 

Por que diabos pensava no pau de Kyungsoo naquele momento sério e tenso? Meu Deus, era um pervertido. 

— Se você não o conhece, é melhor tomar cuidado se for para algum lugar com ele, nós ainda não temos certeza do quão seguro esse lugar está, com a repercussão maior do caso. — ele disse, atenciosa e tranquilamente, e todos os planos de Chanyeol de sentir vontade de ir para cama com Sehun naquela noite, foram por água abaixo. 

— Hum, claro… eu o conheço sim, mas não vou para casa com ele, de qualquer forma, se é o que te preocupa. — respondeu com o tom, costumeiramente, e não intencionalmente, áspero.

Kyungsoo apenas assentiu, olhando para o chão. Chanyeol odiava o quão convincentemente magoado ele parecia. _Droga!_

— Kyungsoo… — chamou, de forma mansa. Precisava ter tato, precisava _ser sincero._ — Eu não quero que você fique bravo comigo. — disse. Kyungsoo o olhou, entendendo do que ele falava. — Eu… só não estou pronto para sentir tudo de novo, tudo aquilo que a gente sentiu. Eu te a… — Engoliu em seco. — eu te adoro, mas não sei se quero sofrer de novo. — disse, enfim, o que queria ter falado naquele dia, em que foi tão áspero com Kyungsoo e com seus sentimentos.

Chanyeol, no fim de tudo, tinha medo dos próprios sentimentos.

— Eu entendo, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo assentiu diversas vezes, falando num tom de conformismo, os olhos perdidos e sinceros. Ele estava tentando entender, mesmo que odiasse aquilo.

Chanyeol sorriu.

— Então nós podemos seguir nos falando, como amigos, talvez? — arriscou, não muito certo da resposta de Kyungsoo.

O outro coçou os cabelos — que já começavam a tomar cor e forma sobre a cabeça, precisava de uma nova aparada, Chanyeol reparou — e assentiu. Chanyeol esticou os lábios pintados, em um sorriso, afundando os dois piercings das bochechas naquelas covinhas bonitas. Kyungsoo olhou meio hipnotizado.

Quando Suzy voltou para onde havia deixado Sehun, como esperado, ele não estava mais lá. Suspirou, aliviada.

**17 de abril. Sábado.** **Namyoung-Dong** **. Seul.**

Quem olhasse para Baekhyun, naquele dia, veria o sol brilhar. Cantarolava e dançava enquanto arrumava, enfim, a mala de Jongdae, para que ele fosse para casa.

Às vezes se questionava sobre como havia passado por tudo aquilo sem sucumbir, talvez tivesse entrado em piloto automático, já que não conseguia se lembrar da metade do que havia acontecido naqueles meses traumáticos. De qualquer forma, aquilo havia acabado, Jongdae iria para casa. Não estava totalmente recuperado, é claro, mas já conseguia fazer tudo normalmente, só estando com os pulmões ainda fracos, depois de duas cirurgias e uma infecção leve, mas vivendo com Baekhyun, aqueles pulmões estariam perfeitos em pouquíssimo tempo, porque aquilo dependia de repouso, e repouso era algo que Baekhyun daria aos montes para o companheiro.

Só parou de fazer uma dancinha engraçada, cantarolando, enquanto dobrava as cuecas de Jongdae, quando o ouviu rir, deliciado.

— Está animado, amor? — Jongdae perguntou, sentado na cama, ainda com soro na veia. Logo, ele sairia dali.

— Muito! Muito, muito, _muito._ Você não imagina o quanto! — Baekhyun respondeu, se aproximando e beijando Jongdae na boca, antes de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo carinhosamente no ombro. 

* * *

Quando eles chegaram em casa, naquela tarde, Jongdae fora surpreendido com a presença de todos os amigos ali, usando chapeuzinhos de aniversário e com uma diversidade de comidas na mesa. Um prato de cada amigo.

Chanyeol usava, de brincadeira, uma das perucas loiras de Jongdae na cabeça, colocada de forma desajeitada.

— Minha Rhiannon! — ele disse, quando a surpresa já havia sido feita e todos agora comiam, abraçando e beijando o rosto de Jongdae, que estava devidamente sentado em sua poltrona, sem poder se mover dali; era o que Baekhyun havia ordenado. — Essa peruca agora é minha, tudo bem? 

— Nem se eu tivesse morrido, abusado! — ele respondeu, e Chanyeol riu, feliz. 

O sol havia acabado de esfriar, naquela tarde bonita, e muitos dos convidados já haviam ido embora, quando o som da campainha da casa reverberou. Jongin foi quem atendeu.

Na porta, estavam ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que agente Chile e agente Panamá.

— Boa tarde Jongin, que prazer te ver! — Soojung disse, se segurando para não sorrir ao perceber que havia o deixado envergonhado. 

— Boa tarde, a-agente Panamá. — respondeu. — O que fazem aqui? — Soou meio receoso, eles haviam sido convidados para a festa ou…? 

— Boa tarde para você também, Jongin. Nós viemos conversar com Jongdae, já havíamos falado sobre a possibilidade de virmos hoje, com Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo falou dessa vez e Jongin assentiu, chamando o anfitrião.

Kyungsoo se sentiu estranhamente indesejado ali quando Baekhyun os chamou para entrar. Eles estavam entre amigos, e ele e Soojung haviam chegado para acabar com aquele clima bom, fazendo com que Jongdae se lembrasse daquele dia horrível. Precisavam ouvir seu depoimento, de qualquer forma. 

Quando encontrou Chanyeol ali, sentiu que ele poderia ajudar naquela missão de fazer as coisas mais confortáveis para Jongdae.

* * *

Dentro de uma das salas mais isoladas da casa, estavam Kyungsoo, Soojung, Baekhyun, Chanyeol e, claro, Jongdae. O último muito bem posicionado em sua poltrona, que Baekhyun fez questão de carregar até o outro cômodo, recebendo uma massagem nos ombros do mesmo. O Byun queria que ele estivesse o mais relaxado possível para falar sobre aquilo, Jongdae não havia contado nada sobre aquele momento, nem para o marido. Chanyeol segurava sua mão.

— Podemos começar? — Soojung foi quem perguntou. — Podemos gravar? — perguntou também, quando Jongdae assentiu.

— Podem. — ele vocalizou, dessa vez, e ela deu play no gravador grande, que eles usavam de praxe.

— Ótimo! Jongdae, você pode parar quando quiser, principalmente se estiver se sentindo desconfortável, mas queremos poder sair daqui com o máximo de informações possíveis da sua parte, isso é essencial para que o suspeito atual não seja solto por falta de provas. — Soojung explicou, com um tom calmo e gentil, que muitas vezes Kyungsoo não conseguia ter.

Jongdae assentiu.

— Você pode descrever o que aconteceu naquela noite? — ela começou.

— Eu… não lembro de nada muito significativo. Eu estava cruzando a rua Ong, eu acho, quando tive a impressão de que alguém me seguia. A rua estava escura, naquele ponto estava vazia já há uns dez metros, eu tentei apertar o passo… estava tão perto da Lush, então acho que isso me fez pensar que não estava mais sendo seguido, eu já não ouvia mais passos, não sentia a presença de ninguém. — Jongdae parou por um segundo, puxando com força o ar. — E então, quando passei ao lado de uma viela, foi tudo tão rápido, eu tive certeza que alguém me seguia e foi quase instantaneamente, com essa certeza, que eu senti a facada nas costas, — Kyungsoo percebeu que a voz dele tremia, os olhos ficando molhados. Aquele tipo de trauma, ficava para sempre, como um fantasma, que assombrava e assombrava. — duas vezes. Na primeira, eu só pensava _eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer,_ e na segunda eu gritei, gritei muito alto, porque minhas cordas vocais são ótimas. — Ele riu fraco, e Chanyeol e Baekhyun riram junto. — Eu acho que isso me salvou, se eu não tivesse gritado, ele teria me esfaqueado até que tivesse certeza que eu estava morto… e eu só pensava… por quê? Sabe? Por que alguém estava fazendo isso comigo? Eu tinha certeza de que eu ia morrer, foram uns dois minutos até que eu desmaiasse, e eu sentia quanto sangue saía, era muito sangue, era ridículo, quando eu desmaiei, tinha certeza que tinha morrido. — Respirou fundo, novamente. — É surreal perceber que eu estou vivo agora.

Quando ele terminou, Baekhyun o abraçou pelo pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido o quão orgulhoso estava.

— Quando ele percebeu que você ia chamar atenção... como foi isso? Ele saiu correndo? — Kyungsoo perguntou dessa vez, imerso demais naquele cenário para esperar mais um minuto.

— Sim, eu acho que sim, foi muito rápido, eu gritei e então nem percebi que estava sozinho.

— O que você gritou? — Kyungsoo perguntou, rápido, quase o interrompendo.

— Socorro, duas ou três vezes. — Jongdae respondeu, franzindo o cenho, em uma forma de tentar se lembrar.

— E você chegou a ver essa pessoa, Jongdae? — Soojung quem questionou, dessa vez.

— Eu tentei ver quando senti a primeira facada, virei meu rosto para o lado dele, mas estava muito escuro, eu só vi que ele usava um daqueles capuz, que cobrem o rosto inteiro, menos os olhos, mas também não consegui ver os olhos. Quando ele correu, eu consegui ver a silhueta dele, enquanto eu estava caído. 

— Como era a fisionomia da silhueta dele? Magro… gordo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, se aproximando mais, apoiando os braços nos próprios joelhos. 

— Ele… era robusto, mais forte do que magro, mas também não era gordo. Parecia alto também, um homem grande, definitivamente um homem. — Jongdae se esforçava para lembrar, mas tinha quase completa certeza do que falava naquele momento. Havia olhado firmemente para as costas daquele homem, querendo descobrir por conta própria, talvez, quem havia o _matado_ , já que possuía certeza de que morreria.

— Jongdae, você se lembra de Hyuk, funcionário da boate Lush? — Kyungsoo questionou.

— Sim, me lembro vagamente dele. — Jongdae já sabia que era ele o principal suspeito.

— Você acha que a pessoa que te esfaqueou, era ele? 

Uma forte tensão se instalou na sala, e Jongdae suspirou com força.

— Não, eu não acho, não pelo o que eu consigo lembrar do que vi daquele homem. Ele era, definitivamente, maior que aquele menino, muito mais alto, muito mais forte. — disse, seguramente, e aquele foi um choque para todos os que estavam ali.

Chanyeol já havia percebido que aquela descrição não batia com a fisionomia de Hyuk, mas ouvir aquilo de Jongdae fazia as coisas muito reais. Não estavam seguros, não estavam.

— Você tem certeza absoluta disso, Jongdae? — Soojung questionou.

— Sim. — ele respondeu, ainda seguro.

Algo na mente de Chanyeol clicou. Ele apertou ainda mais a mão de Jongdae. 

— Oh meu Deus… — disse para si mesmo. 

— O que houve, Chanyeol? Você se lembrou de algo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, nervoso.

Revivendo os momentos que passou naquela noite, Chanyeol se lembrou sim de algo, um fato importante, mas discreto, que havia ficado escondido em sua cabeça em todos aquele dias, desde a prisão de Hyuk.

— Hyuk estava no meu camarim naquela noite, oh meu Deus, como eu pude me esquecer disso? — Chanyeol se levantou, transtornado, com as duas mãos na cabeça. 

_“Onde ele está, querida?”_ ele havia perguntado, quando Chanyeol demonstrou preocupação com Jongdae.

— Ai meu Deus, e-ele realmente estava lá, Jongin pode confirmar, ele pode confirmar! — disse, afobado, o coração pulando como doido. — Caralho!

Uma reviravolta no caso se iniciava ali.

* * *

Chanyeol havia ficado tempo demais sem fumar, pela proporção de estresse que havia acabado de passar, então só esperou o momento em que pôde ter certeza de que Jongdae estava bem, sendo bem cuidado por Baekhyun, para ir para o quintal grande e verde da casa em estilo americano, e acender seu amado cigarro mentolado.

Era loucura parar para pensar que, em meio a toda aquela bagunça, havia deixado um detalhe como aquele passar, e agora, se preocupava com a paz ilusória que tiveram por alguns dias. Hyuk tinha companhia nisso, era óbvio. O distrito ainda não estava seguro. 

Sua testa estava impossivelmente franzida pelos pensamentos conflituosos, quando se assustou ao sentir um ombro esbarrar em seu braço, levemente. Era Kyungsoo.

— Pensando? — ele perguntou, o olhando com aqueles olhos bonitos que ele tinha, quando tentava sorrir, mas a tensão não o deixava.

— Bastante. — Chanyeol desviou os olhos, não costumava olhar sem se sentir tentado.

— Está tudo bem, sabe? Se esquecer momentaneamente de episódios traumáticos... ninguém vai te culpar por não se lembrar que ele estava lá. — Kyungsoo disse, se referindo a Hyuk.

Chanyeol assentiu, soltando a fumaça pelo nariz.

— Eu… meio que faço o trabalho sozinho. — Chanyeol não era uma pessoa que costumava se colocar para baixo, mas, naquela situação, com toda a dor que via o distrito passar, não conseguia sentir outra coisa. 

Kyungsoo acendeu um cigarro ele mesmo e Chanyeol percebeu que, mesmo com o caso praticamente concluído como estava antes do depoimento de Jongdae, Kyungsoo não havia deixado o estresse para trás. Parecia bastante tensão.

— Nós sempre achamos que somos culpados por tudo. — ele disse, concentrado no próprio cigarro, chutando uma pedra ou outra no chão.

Quando ele subiu o olhar para Chanyeol, o Park entendeu que não tinha como fugir do que sentia, não embaixo daquele olhar, não quando se sentia mais frágil que o normal.

Kyungsoo continuou o olhando, levando o cigarro até a boca. De certa forma, ele parecia querer a atenção de Chanyeol, não desviando o olhar e não deixando que Chanyeol fizesse o mesmo.

Quando deu por si, já tinha curvado o corpo para o lado, alcançando a boca de Kyungsoo em um selo. O detetive pareceu surpreso por um segundo, logo se recompondo, fechando os olhos e suspirando alto, movendo sua boca sobre a de Chanyeol. Aquilo se tornaria em um beijo de verdade, se a porta não tivesse sido aberta de forma meio abrupta.

— Chile, nós precis- oh meu Deus, me desculpa! — era Soojung quem havia interrompido, parecendo meio surpresa ao encontrar aquela cena. Kyungsoo tinha dito a ela, afinal, que Chanyeol tinha dado um fim no que, fosse o que fosse, eles tinham. Quando Kyungsoo a olhou, meio desinteressado, ela continuou. — Desculpa te interromper, mas nós temos que levar essa gravação rápido até a delegacia, se não quisermos que Jongdae precise depor de novo. 

— Hum, você está certa… — Kyungsoo disse, antes de tragar o cigarro mais uma vez. Chanyeol, ao seu lado, estava vermelho. Jogou o cigarro sobre a grama e pisou em cima, respirando fundo. — Você pode fazer isso? Consegue fazer sozinha? Eu vou dar uma carona para Chanyeol, até em casa.

Chanyeol o olhou meio surpreso, meio ofendido, mas quando Soojung disse que o faria tranquilamente, ele não protestou.

* * *

Talvez Kyungsoo já tivesse aquela possibilidade em mente quando foi até a casa de Jongdae, Chanyeol pensou, afinal, ele estava com seu carro pessoal, enquanto Soojung já havia saído com a viatura.

— Você já planejava me levar para casa, ou…? — perguntou, meio contrariado, mesmo que já afivelasse o cinto.

— Hum? Não. Por que? — Kyungsoo riu soprado, realmente parecendo inocente quanto àquela acusação.

— Nada. — respondeu.

Kyungsoo o achava previsível? Seria isso? Que filho da puta, ele não era previsível, não mesmo!

Tomado por esse pensamento infantil, Chanyeol mal conversou com Kyungsoo durante a viagem, respondeu às perguntas monotonamente e não iniciou assunto nenhum, ele mesmo. Se havia uma coisa da qual Chanyeol se orgulhava — de forma infantil, ele mesmo precisava reforçar, às vezes — era ser imprevisível. Kyungsoo achava que porque haviam transado duas ou três vezes, recentemente, ele já sabia tudo sobre Chanyeol? Uh, não mesmo, Kyungsoo não tinha esse tipo de poder sobre ele! Naquele momento, no entanto, só constatar que Kyungsoo ficaria contrariado se soubesse que Chanyeol pensava no que eles tiveram como duas _ou três transas_ , já o deixava relativamente satisfeito.

— Hum, bom, chegamos. — A voz de Kyungsoo o tirou das próprias divagações, soando meio incerta. Chanyeol era, realmente, imprevisível.

— Ok, obrigado pela carona, então. — ele testou, abrindo lentamente a porta do carro.

— De nada. — Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça.

Chanyeol estreitou os olhos na direção de Kyungsoo, fechando a porta novamente.

— Você vai me dizer mesmo que me trouxe até aqui _para isso_? — confrontou.

Kyungsoo o olhou como se ele fosse doido.

— B-bom, eu tentaria outra coisa se você não tivesse fechado a cara do nada e agido como se estivesse sozinho a viagem toda. — respondeu, meio nervosamente.

— Você me acha previsível, não é? — Chanyeol tinha os olhos ainda estreitos e expressão corporal toda como de quem debochava do pobre detetive.

Kyungsoo abriu e fechou a boca, meio chocado. Previsível? Não mesmo.

— Não Chanyeol, pelo contrário, eu te acho totalmente imprevisível, beira a loucura, é uma constante adrenalina não saber o que diabos você vai fazer em seguida. Isso é perigoso, sabia? Você devia fazer tera- — foi interrompido por Chanyeol, que o beijou novamente nos lábios, só para provar o ponto que Kyungsoo levantava no momento.

Kyungsoo o afastou, meio puto. Achava aquilo mesmo um tesão, mas, naquele momento, Chanyeol tinha que entender que nem sempre era legal viver com essa completa incerteza.

— Viu só? Você está fazendo isso de novo, tentando me surpreender, para me domar, me deixar chocado o suficiente para aceitar qualquer coisa de você. Isso é uma montanha russa, Chanyeol, eu preciso que você… sei lá, me avise a próxima vez que for mudar de ideia. — Bufou, frustrado.

— Ok, eu mudei de ideia… — Chanyeol disse, parecendo se divertir com a frustração de Kyungsoo. — Agora eu quero que você suba… e me diga tudo isso, enquanto a gente fode. — sussurrou a última parte, bem perto da orelha do outro, que se arrepiou.

— Tá, sai do meu carro! — o detetive relutou. Apesar do tesão, estava chateado de verdade. Chanyeol estava obviamente só o provocando.

Lutou para alcançar o puxador que abria a porta do carona, enquanto Chanyeol ria e segurava suas mãos, o impedindo. Quando Kyungsoo desistiu daquela lutinha boba, Chanyeol continuou rindo, e Kyungsoo sustentou uma carranca magoada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Ah Kyungsoo, isso é divertido… — Chanyeol disse, de repente com um ótimo humor. Aquilo havia o feito esquecer da parte difícil daquele dia. — É legal te provocar assim — Se aproximou, apoiando as duas mãos no banco de Kyungsoo, encostando seu nariz de mansinho no pescoço dele, beijando a pele com delicadeza em seguida. — você cai como um patinho. 

Kyungsoo já tinha amolecido quando Chanyeol puxou seu rosto e o beijou, gostoso e lento, em seguida lambendo seus lábios, de baixo para cima, com sua língua bifurcada. Caralho, tinha sentido saudade.

— Você é o diabo, isso sim! — Kyungsoo sussurrou, quando Chanyeol soltou o banco do motorista, o levando para trás para criar mais espaço, e pulando no colo do Do, em busca daquela fricção que fazia os dois enlouquecerem em segundos.

— Talvez eu seja. — brincou, tentando fazer uma expressão intimidadora. 

Kyungsoo riu, e eles nem mesmo perceberam quando o clima esquentou o bastante para que subissem até o apartamento de Chanyeol, se esgueirando pelas paredes para que não fossem pegos se _amassando_ , ou simplesmente sustentando as ereções que sustentavam.

Lá dentro, Chanyeol foi rápido em jogar Kyungsoo na porta e o chupar com dedicação, o deixando quase tonto de vontade de gozar garganta adentro, mesmo assim, as coisas só escalaram de verdade quando Chanyeol sussurrou para Kyungsoo, deitado sobre ele na cama espaçosa, que o comeria. _Oh_ , Kyungsoo ficou tenso, mas gostou da ideia. Quando adolescentes, eles costumavam trocar de posição como uma rotina, mesmo que Kyungsoo gostasse mais de foder Chanyeol, e era sempre gostoso, de todas as formas.

Ele mal percebeu quando acabou daquela forma, de bruços na cama de Chanyeol, nu, com a bunda bonita à disposição dele, enquanto Chanyeol terminava de tirar a própria roupa, ajoelhado logo atrás dele, e era sempre uma satisfação olhar para o corpo do Park, desde os piercings fofos nos mamilos, até o pau bem depilado que ele sustentava. 

— Estou esperando, Chanyeol… — provocou.

Chanyeol riu.

— Que apressado. — ele falou, antes de posicionar o comprimento do pau molhado entre as bandas da bunda de Kyungsoo, de forma que fosse fácil simplesmente ir e vir e usar aquelas nádegas grandes e bonitas para fricção.

— Porra, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo xingou, meio afetado. 

— Hum, eu gosto assim, você não gosta? — Chanyeol provocou, tirando o pênis dali só para espalhar uma grande quantidade de lubrificante entre as bandas.

Kyungsoo soltou um gemido contido, sem realmente responder. Chanyeol podia ver que ele estava gostando, seu pau friccionava a entrada sensível.

Chanyeol adorava fricção, então se esfregou e esfregou ali, apertando as nádegas de Kyungsoo entre as mãos, para estreitar ainda mais aquele espacinho. Fez Kyungsoo levantar o quadril, expondo ainda mais seu traseiro, para que Chanyeol pudesse tocar em seu pau babado e negligenciado, que ele esfregava discretamente nos lençóis.

— _Huum…_ — Kyungsoo soltou, deliciado, quando Chanyeol o masturbou. 

Aquilo era gostoso para caralho, e Chanyeol sabia que não duraria muito. Deixou que Kyungsoo se punhetasse sozinho, apertando com ainda mais força as nádegas dele e investindo com mais força entre elas. Kyungsoo riu fraco, quase lá também, quando percebeu que Chanyeol havia gozado, os jatos de porra atingindo suas costas. Quando Kyungsoo se virou sobre o colchão, Chanyeol o chupou sem hesitar, quase lisonjeado pela forma com que aquele pau pulsava e expelia pré-porra. Kyungsoo gozou em sua boca.

Terminaram aquilo exaustos, e dormiram abraçados por alguns minutos, até acordarem novamente e Chanyeol terminar direito o trabalho que havia começado, fodendo Kyungsoo, como havia prometido.

Mais tarde, já lavados e sonolentos, Chanyeol estava deitado de forma atravessada na cama, com a cabeça na barriga de Kyungsoo, que mexia em seus cabelos, quando ele sussurrou algo que sabia não estar preparado para ouvir.

— Eu sei que… pode não ser recíproco no momento, mas eu te amo, Chanyeol, e eu não espero que você me ame de volta, de verdade. — Engoliu em seco, brincando com a própria coragem ao dizer aquilo. Olhava para o teto do quarto. — E eu não quero que isso soe como uma chantagem, porque não é, não entenda assim, eu só… tenho lutado muito por esse caso e tenho lutado porque quero _te_ ver livre e feliz, acima de tudo. 

Naquela noite, quando Kyungsoo já dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, Chanyeol chorou e chorou, porque também o amava, mas, principalmente, porque não queria entrar em um relacionamento que ele estava seguro de que não daria certo, com alguém que amava tanto, _de novo._

**21 de abril. Quarta-feira. Hannam-Dong, Seul.**

Muito havia acontecido naquela terça-feira. 

Kyungsoo nunca havia se empenhado tanto pela permanência de um criminoso na prisão como naquele dia, mesmo assim, Hyuk havia sido liberado de sua prisão preventiva, através de um habeas-corpus. Eles alegaram que não existiam provas o suficiente contra ele, alegaram transtornos mentais e incapacidade sobre as próprias ações, e a promotoria aceitou, afinal, no depoimento de Jongdae, da própria vítima, ele havia deixado claro que o culpado não era Hyuk.

Mesmo assim, Kyungsoo achava absurdo o fato de que ele não havia nem mesmo passado pela corte, tendo sido pego em flagrante como foi, e se perguntava o quão seguro o distrito estaria com alguém como ele liberado, afinal, apesar de ter uma tornozeleira para monitorá-lo e a previsão de ser internado em um hospital psiquiátrico se cometesse qualquer infração, ele ainda estava solto.

Não havia conseguido dormir direito à noite, como fez muitas vezes antes, frustrado com a forma como a justiça não trabalhava a favor das vítimas. Era uma questão que custaria entrar em seu entendimento.

De qualquer forma, naquela noite de quarta-feira, a sua preocupação havia sido resolvida, justamente para dar lugar a outra preocupação, outro cenário, outra possibilidade.

Kwon Hyuk estava morto.

Kyungsoo havia sido chamado às pressas, assim que os policiais, que averiguariam o porquê a tornozeleira de Hyuk havia parado de dar sinal de forma repentina naquela noite, chegaram em sua casa. Eles haviam arrombado a porta, quando o rapaz não deu sinal algum lá de dentro e, certos de que ele havia fugido, acabaram o encontrando no chão da sala, com diversas perfurações nas costas nuas, e uma mensagem escrita em sangue na sua pele. 

_O medo é o pai da moralidade._

Nietzsche. Um dos policiais disse a Kyungsoo, assim que ele avistou a mensagem.

Era um cenário perturbador, aquele. A casa de Hyuk era uma bagunça, não no sentido de que haviam a bagunçado, ela era usualmente daquela forma. Kyungsoo havia feito uma busca lá quando ele ainda estava na prisão e, em meio a tanta desordem, não encontrou nada. De qualquer forma, as coisas pareciam ainda mais caóticas. O chão empossado de sangue ainda fresco, as garrafas de bebida por todo lado, a tornozeleira intencionalmente quebrada, em sua perna.

Kyungsoo descartou a possibilidade de um suicídio quando percebeu que as facadas haviam sido desferidas nas costas, descartando mais ainda quando concluiu que Hyuk não conseguiria escrever aquela mensagem nas próprias costas sem a ajuda de outra pessoa. Não havia arma no local do crime, nenhuma que indicasse ter sido usada. Ele havia sido assassinado, talvez servindo como uma mensagem, um aviso. De fato, Hyuk não era o único naquela corrida criminosa. Kyungsoo agora possuía completa certeza.

A tornozeleira quebrada provavelmente havia servido como um aviso também, uma forma de chamar a atenção da polícia. Quem quer que fosse que havia o assassinado, queria que seu trabalho fosse conferido com rapidez.

O trabalho de retirada do corpo de Hyuk para autópsia havia apenas começado, quando Soojung ligou para o Do, claramente tensa e ofegante.

— Chile, o que diabos está acontecendo? Mais alguém foi morto no distrito. 

Quem quer que fosse que estivesse fazendo aquilo, tinha um claro objetivo: confrontar a polícia.

— Eu vou para aí em um minuto.


	6. 6° Capítulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu odeio isso de sentir a necessidade de explicar muito as coisas, porque elas devem ser entendidas por si só, mas eu tenho medo de que as pessoas se ofendam de alguma forma: a implicância do Chanyeol com pessoas religiosas é exagerada, mas não é infundada, existem no mundo diversas pessoas fanaticamente religiosas que fazem muito mal aos outros, assim como o Hyuk, porque é isso que o fanatismo religioso faz. Dessa forma, eu não quero nunca colocar alguma religião em uma má luz nessa história, ou colocar todos os religiosos em uma mesma caixa, então espero que ninguém tenha levado para esse lado.
> 
> Entendido isso, boa leitura!

> _Me perdoe pelo meu ego_
> 
> _Vou te fazer acreditar_
> 
> _E escrever meu nome no céu,_
> 
> _De Paris a Shibuya_

**26 de abril. Terça-feira. Junggye-Dong, Seul.**

Chanyeol não havia tido paz depois que recebeu, quase há uma semana, a notícia de que Hyuk e o traficante mais antigo do distrito haviam sido assassinados no mesmo dia. 

Muito havia sido falado sobre a morte de Soohyun, alguns moradores haviam apontado à polícia o fato de que ele era um dos principais fornecedores de drogas no distrito, que não tinha nenhum _chefão_ lá dentro. Chanyeol sabia que Soohyun não era um chefão, apesar do tempo que possuía naquele meio, sendo um homem já na casa dos 40 anos, ele servia apenas como um fornecedor para os usuários da região. Chanyeol sabia também que seu “chefe” ficava em Itaewon, não dentro daquele distrito, no entanto. Não existiam _bocas_ dentro de um distrito tão pequeno e, por isso, eles nunca matavam lá. Soohyun, inclusive, não morava lá, mesmo que passasse a maioria do tempo lá dentro, por ser o grande responsável pela distribuição de drogas, o que o fazia ganhar muito dinheiro. Não havia sentido que ele houvesse sido morto por outro traficante ali.

Chanyeol estava enfiado naquele lugar há tempo o suficiente para saber que os dividendos que sofriam queima de arquivo eram sempre executados em outros lugares, era como um código de ética criminoso, que, para a própria segurança, nenhum morador nunca questionou. De qualquer forma, ele tinha certeza, e por isso Kyungsoo tinha certeza também, de que se tratava de mais um assassinato daquela série de ataques, que, naquele ponto, começava a ficar ainda mais assustadora. 

Soohyun havia sido morto a facadas, como todos os outros e, como todos os outros, era um homem gay. Seu envolvimento com Sacre Bleu, um dos maiores nomes dentro das festas da Lush, acontecido há anos atrás, era de conhecimento quase público.

Chanyeol tinha certeza que os assassinatos não parariam por ali, de certa forma, sentia que as coisas ficariam ainda piores. Os responsáveis por aquilo pareciam bravos, desesperadamente atrás de uma autoafirmação macabra, e, apesar de confiar no trabalho de Kyungsoo, que desde aquela noite trabalhava em exaustão nas investigações, ele queria também tomar parte naquilo.

Ainda se lembrava da forma como Kyungsoo havia dito que ele podia se tornar uma voz ativa para a comunidade, fazer alguma diferença, talvez. Era por isso que enfim fazia uso daquele número de telefone, o da produção de um dos maiores music shows coreanos, que havia sido passado a ele há anos, por um idol famoso que costumava frequentar as boates antes de receber uma proibição de sua empresa. Ele havia dito que Suzy Q tinha _muito talento_ com sua maquiagem, e que poderia fazer uma carreira bem sucedida maquiando idols.

Chanyeol havia dormido na casa de Kyungsoo, novamente açucarados um com o outro como estavam, e falava baixo, na cozinha do apartamento pequeno, encostando de frente na pia, para não acordá-lo.

— Eu sei que a performance de uma drag queen traria muita atenção pro seu programa especial… e eu não cobro cachê, só quero um espaço para poder alertar as pessoas. Um caso nessa proporção estaria nos noticiários do mundo todo se acontecesse em uma comunidade bem aceita, você sabe, não é? — ele argumentava com a produtora responsável pela _line up_ de um programa especial, para o feriado do Dia dos Professores. Ela havia se mostrado receosa quanto a aceitação do público mais tradicional, mas isso não era o problema para Chanyeol, ele sabia ser convincente.

— Eu até posso te ceder um espaço, mas não vai ser um dos melhores, e você precisa ser muito cuidadoso com o que vai apresentar, tudo bem? Nós vamos monitorar sua performance antes e se algo não estiver dentro dos nossos padrões, nós vamos cortar. — ela havia dito, e Chanyeol fez uma dancinha feliz ao perceber que ela estava cedendo.

Kyungsoo saiu do quarto no momento exato em que Chanyeol começou sua celebração boba e não conseguiu conter uma risada baixa de sair. Se esgueirou até Chanyeol, o abraçando pela cintura com um dos braços e beijando seu ombro nu, o Park sofreu um pequeno espasmo pelo susto, logo se aconchegando no corpo de Kyungsoo e continuando a falar pelo telefone, sustentando um sorriso.

— Não é um problema para mim — respondeu à produtora. — eu prometo que não vou decepcionar, eu só preciso que você entenda que se trata de uma crítica, então eu preciso que você me dê espaço o suficiente para isso, e preciso também que entenda o quão importante é que as pessoas saibam o que tem acontecido. E então, fechamos?

Chanyeol era tão confiante, chegava a parecer piada. A produtora, do outro lado, foi convencida por essa confiança quase arrogante.

Kyungsoo, por outro lado, sem nem saber do que se tratava aquela conversa, se sentia preocupado ao compreender seu rumo. Quando Chanyeol desligou o telefone, fazendo outra dancinha animada, Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos.

— Com quem você estava falando? — perguntou, tentando soar desinteressado, enquanto comia seja lá o que tivesse dentro de uma tigela que ele segurava em mãos.

— Com a produtora de um _music show_. — Chanyeol soou realmente animado.

— Hum? Esses de televisão? — Kyungsoo perguntou confuso, logo oferecendo uma colher do que comia para Chanyeol, que aceitou, abocanhando o conteúdo da colher. Era mingau.

Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto mastigava.

— Você estava marcando uma performance lá, é isso mesmo? Suzy Q agora é uma idol? — ele questionou novamente, risonho.

Chanyeol riu, com a boca cheia. Kyungsoo estava uma gracinha naquele momento, descalço e só de cueca samba canção, naquela cozinha rusticamente decorada que ele tinha, e Chanyeol quis dá-lo um autógrafo. Muito mais do que isso, _bobinho,_ Suzy Q era uma estrela.

— Eu vou fazer uma performance para alertar todo o país sobre o que tem acontecido no distrito, basicamente. — explicou, logo perdendo boa parte de seu bom humor matinal ao ver a expressão que Kyungsoo fez. Se preparou para um sermão sem sentido.

— Chanyeol, você está louco? Esse não é o momento para fazer isso, nós simplesmente não temos ideia de quem está cometendo os assassinatos, se é uma pessoa, duas, ou um grupo… a gente não tem dimensão do tamanho que um grupo como esse pode ter, pode ser algo internacional, sabia? Você vai estar se jogando na boca do tubarão, Chanyeol! — Kyungsoo disse, terrivelmente indignado pela _imprudência_ do Park.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e saiu andando pela cozinha.

— Eu não estou com medo… — disse, dando de ombros. Kyungsoo bufou.

— É claro que não está, Suzy Q é uma inconsequente, não é? — soou indignamente sarcástico.

Chanyeol o olhou terrivelmente entediado.

— Você mesmo me disse que eu tinha capacidade para ser porta-voz das pessoas daquele distrito, Kyungsoo, é o que eu estou tentando fazer! Com um caso de proporção nacional, a polícia tomará mais partido nem que seja na base de pressão popular… — rebateu.

— Você não precisa se expor tão terrivelmente para isso. — Kyungsoo disse, subindo o tom de voz, porque simplesmente não _conseguia_ lidar com a teimosia de Chanyeol.

— O que é o necessário para expor essa situação publicamente, Kyungsoo! 

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em indignação, sem forças para argumentar mais.

— É um erro fazer isso _agora,_ Chanyeol — disse calmamente. — alguém pode fazer acontecer pior do que seu último acidente naquele palco.

Chanyeol se aproximou, encostando o corpo no de Kyungsoo de forma tentadora, unindo seus troncos nus e enfiando o indicador na tensão existente entre o meio das sobrancelhas do Do. Kyungsoo foi obrigado a suavizar a expressão.

— Então acione sua melhor equipe para o dia quinze, Chile, porque eu vou fazer isso mesmo assim. — Beijou a boca dele suavemente, e deu aquele assunto como encerrado.

**28 de abril. Quinta-feira. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

— Alguma novidade, Sherlock? — Soojung perguntou, assim que entrou na sala que dividia com Kyungsoo, tirando os óculos escuros que usava e sorrindo.

Apesar do caso tenso e complicado em que estavam imersos, Soojung parecia cada dia mais bem-humorada, Kyungsoo perguntava se era o _distrito_ o que a trazia tanta felicidade — ou alguém específico lá de dentro, mas ele não costumava ser invasivo o bastante para questionar. 

— Bom, nós interrogamos um tio de Hyuk mais cedo, nada muito produtivo… — respondeu.

— Eu acabei de falar com o chefão, sabia? — Soojung disse, se referindo ao delegado. — Ele realmente acha que não se trata de uma organização criminosa, fica repetindo e repetindo que deve ser um caso de inspiração… pessoas imitando o que Hyuk fez. O quão negacionista ele pode ser? Quem matou Hyuk foi obviamente algum tipo de comparsa, e tudo aponta que a mesma faca vem sendo usada em todas as vítimas, mas ele está certo de que um grupo criminoso não teria motivo para fazer isso. — ela bufou, não sabendo o que fazer. Se não tinham apoio do delegado para intensificar as investigações, as investigações simplesmente não se intensificavam.

Todas as provas apontavam para um tipo de organização ou seita, eles haviam achado material estranhamente obscuro na casa de Hyuk, desde bíblias à livros neonazistas, não podiam descartar essa opção de forma alguma.

— Chanyeol teve uma ideia maluca… que é realmente maluca e que eu me opus de verdade, mas que ele acha que pode ajudar. — Kyungsoo disse, coçando os cabelos recém raspados com exasperação. 

— E qual é?

— Ele vai fazer uma performance, no feriado do dia quinze, em um music show, esses de tevê aberta, como uma forma de alertar a população sobre o caso Coyote, chamar mais atenção, ter mais empenho policial… 

— É uma ótima ideia! — Soojung disse, simplesmente.

— Panamá… — Kyungsoo soltou, em tom de aviso. — ele pode estar se colocando de bandeja nas mãos dessa possível organização. 

— Kyungsoo, pensa bem, essa performance seria em tevê aberta, você acha que eles fariam algo contra ele ali? Isso faria o trabalho de achá-los terrivelmente mais fácil, sem falar que a polícia vai ter que, obviamente, tomar mais partido nisso, é uma forma genial de pressionar o delegado, Chile! Chanyeol será o grande herói dessa história. — ela sussurrou, animada, sorrindo até. Kyungsoo não arranjou palavras para negar.

— Você fala isso porque não é Jongin quem vai se expor desse jeito. — ele brincou, fazendo a colega ficar surpreendentemente vermelha.

— Hum? Do que você está falando? Não seja bobo! — ela reclamou, com uma voz quase manhosa, fazendo Kyungsoo rir.

— De qualquer forma, Soojung, temos que reforçar nosso trabalho nós mesmos, nas ruas do distrito e na investigação das pessoas relacionadas a Hyuk. Vamos fazer nossa parte, como viemos fazendo esse tempo todo. — Kyungsoo disse, e Soojung assentiu, concordando totalmente.

**06 de maio. Sexta-feira. Yongsan-Dong, Seul.**

Kyungsoo agora não assistia mais às performances de Suzy Q e isso a deixava, de certa forma, triste. Sabia que o detetive estava fazendo de tudo para não permitir que mais assassinatos acontecessem no distrito, por isso cumpria funções que não eram nem mesmo suas durante aqueles meses. Na última semana, Kyungsoo estava, junto de Soojung, monitorando as ruas, eles sabiam que as boates não ofereciam o maior risco naquele momento, haviam feito uma grande força-tarefa para reforçar a segurança lá dentro e, pelo menos dentre os que viviam nas boates, não existia mais ninguém suspeito. 

De qualquer forma, aquele era um trabalho feito em conjunto, para Kyungsoo, se as ruas estavam seguras, as boates estavam também. Existia muito mais gente lá fora precisando de segurança, e eles estavam dispostos a proporcionar isso à população e frequentadores do distrito.

Chanyeol se sentia mais triste por Kyungsoo do que por si mesmo, sabia como ele havia se tornado um telespectador fiel de suas apresentações, quase como uma reparação pelo o que havia feito no passado, quando não deu nem mesmo chances para que o Park o mostrasse como ficava — em suas próprias palavras — estonteante quando se transformava. Dessa forma, não via porque não agradá-lo um pouco antes de uma performance perdida por Kyungsoo, que trabalharia duro entre as vielas do distrito.

Era por isso que havia o empurrado em sua poltrona confortável e abaixado aquelas calças tensas, como o corpo todo de Kyungsoo naqueles dias, não se preocupando muito com a maquiagem pronta no rosto, o faria um agrado. 

— Não encosta na minha peruca. — foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de enfiar a cabecinha do pau _meia-bomba_ entre os lábios pintados e arrancar um gemido arrastado de Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol não costumava se montar em casa, o fazia normalmente nas boates, mas, naquela noite, o fez apenas porque queria potencializar ainda mais aquela experiência para Kyungsoo, sabia que ele devia se perguntar, vez ou outra, como era transar com Suzy Q e não com Chanyeol, e não se sentia ofendido, também vivia se fazendo a mesma pergunta.

Ele tinha na cabeça uma peruca de cor castanha, com ondas vincadas, e o comprimento preso em um coque, e no rosto uma maquiagem forte, com batom escuro nos lábios e delineado muito bem feito nos olhos. Seu vestido justo, de cor bronze, fazia de Suzy Q a epítome do glamour. Era glamurosa, mas também era uma _vadia,_ era o que as suas concorrentes costumavam dizer, e Chanyeol de certa forma concordava, afinal, nem os saltos incrivelmente altos a impediam de se ajoelhar na frente daquele homem.

Seus olhos maquiados tinham ainda mais poder, puro magnetismo, e Kyungsoo se segurou para não apoiar as mãos em sua cabeça quando ele o olhou daquele jeito.

— Você não presta, _Suzy Q!_ — Kyungsoo disse, soprando uma risada, antes de grunhir ao assistir a língua de Chanyeol se dividir ao redor de seu pau. Aquilo era ilegalmente excitante, as coisas que ele sabia fazer em um oral com aquela língua.

Não demorou para que a ereção de Kyungsoo ficasse dolorosamente dura, e assistir pela primeira vez Chanyeol enfiar até o talo na própria garganta, sem muita dificuldade, não ajudava muito.

— Porra… p-porra, Chanyeol! — soltou, terrivelmente excitado, vendo a forma como o batom da drag manchava sua ereção.

Quando ele tirou o pau da boca, um fio de saliva que Kyungsoo limpou com o dedo foi o único vestígio daquela _garganta profunda,_ já que nem lacrimejar a drag lacrimejou.

— Sorte a minha que eu só preciso dublar essa noite, não é? — Chanyeol perguntou, em tom de deboche, já um pouco rouco. 

Não era como se as pessoas que conversassem com Chanyeol não fossem perceber e não é como se não tivessem um palpite do que teria acontecido. Naquele ponto, muita gente sabia que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo estavam juntos, mesmo que _estar juntos_ não fosse o termo apropriado, já que Chanyeol simplesmente entrava em pânico e se fazia de surdo sempre que citavam a palavra _namoro_ ou derivados. Imagina só, voltar a namorar com Kyungsoo? Parecia mais estranho do que bom, soava quase azedo em sua língua simplesmente falar sobre.

Ele era o único, no entanto, que não percebia que o que tinha com Kyungsoo, naquele ponto, era quase isso. 

Quando ele terminou o trabalho, engolindo a porra de Kyungsoo para que nem uma única gotinha respingasse em sua maquiagem, Kyungsoo o puxou para um beijo que borrou ainda mais seu batom e recebeu um tapa no ombro assim que Chanyeol percebeu que teria que retocá-lo.

* * *

Devidamente recompostos, Chanyeol se enfiou na viatura de Kyungsoo e deixou que ele o levasse até o distrito. Performou, naquela noite, como se Kyungsoo assistisse sua apresentação dramática, mesmo que ele estivesse do lado de fora.

— Você parece menos animada essa noite, é por que seu _namorado_ não pode assistí-la hoje, Suzy Q? — Krystal perguntou, tentando provocar Suzy, enquanto estavam as duas sentadas no bar, experimentando os drinks a que tinham direito de beber de graça, como parte do cachê. Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— Hum? Eu tenho um namorado? — respondeu, com sua voz ainda mais profunda e rouca que o normal. — É incrível como os boatos correm… — Fez um bico cômico com a boca ao sugar do canudo em que bebia. Krystal soltou uma risada incrivelmente alta.

— Tenho certeza que não foi essa bebida gelada quem te deixou rouco, _querido_ — Jongin brincou de volta. — Talvez tenha sido o cano da arma do agente Chile, oh meu Deus! — ele usou um tom de voz afetado, e Chanyeol o estapeou no ombro, rindo exageradamente.

— Você é nojenta, Krystal Xtravaganza… — Chanyeol disse, assim que se recompôs da crise de risos.

— E você devia parar de cozinhar o pobrezinho, dá para ver que ele é louco por você… — Jongin disse mais seriamente dessa vez, deixando que seu jeito manhoso de falar se sobressaísse. Sempre o usava quando queria convencer o _hyung_ de algo. — Você não está iludindo ele, né? 

— Claro que não… eu fui sincero com ele da última vez, tentei até dar um fim nisso que a gente tem agora, mas então rolou de novo, e não é como se ele não soubesse, _ugh_ , me deixa curtir alguém um pouco sem cobrança, que tal? — Se exasperou ao perceber que na sua cabeça aquilo fazia mais sentido do que na realidade.

— Ok, ok… é só que você nunca foi exclusivo de ninguém desde que eu te conheço, Chanyeol, e não é como se você conseguisse esconder que o que vocês tiveram foi _intenso._ — Krystal disse, sabendo que deixaria uma pulga atrás da orelha da outra drag. — Mas não está mais aqui quem falou.

Suzy revirou os olhos enquanto tomava sua bebida, como uma forma de não demonstrar que, por dentro, o coração já havia virado massinha de modelar. Será mesmo que devia se livrar dessas convenções bobas e rasas que havia criado para limitar o que tinha com Kyungsoo?

**15 de maio. Domingo. Estúdio de gravação, KBS. Gangnam, Seul.**

Chanyeol havia levado sua própria trupe para aquele programa de auditório tão famoso. Havia conseguido um camarim bom o suficiente para se maquiar, em meio a todos aqueles idols que precisavam e exigiam muito espaço. 

Ele não se importava com a falta de espaço, podia enfiar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae e Jongin ali com facilidade. Jongdae e Jongin porque ele precisaria de ajuda com sua roupa e maquiagem, e Baekhyun e Kyungsoo porque serviam como guarda-costas para seus respectivos amados, o que parecia muito engraçado olhando daquela forma.

Eram três horas da tarde e Chanyeol já tinha o rosto maquiado, Jongin havia o ajudado com os olhos e também o ajudava com a peruca, quando o celular de Kyungsoo tocou, e o celular de Kyungsoo tocando nunca se tratava de um bom sinal. Todos pararam para ouvir.

— Sim… sim, estou com Chanyeol, não posso sair daqui de jeito nenhum. — Kyungsoo dizia para o telefone, até então não soando anormalmente agitado. — O quê? Agora? Você tem certeza que aconteceu agora? Mas que… caralho! — ele coçou a testa nervosamente, tão tenso repentinamente. 

Chanyeol não deixou que mais ninguém desse um pio dentro da sala, tinha certeza que algo terrível havia acontecido no distrito, _de novo._ Era só questão de tempo para que acontecesse, afinal. Mas à luz do dia? O quão estranho isso poderia ser? Talvez não se tratasse de um ataque. Se apegou fortemente a essa possibilidade enquanto ouvia a conversa de Kyungsoo ao telefone.

— Qual o nome da vítima? — ele disse, e Chanyeol sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, se sentando rapidamente sobre uma cadeira. — Me dê notícias o mais rápido que você puder sobre o estado dela, eu não posso sair daqui pelas próximas duas horas, Panamá, eu sei que você consegue, me escuta, eu sei que você consegue! Me ligue assim que conseguir confirmar isso, tudo bem? Boa sorte. — Kyungsoo disse, por fim, antes de desligar.

Ele olhou preocupado para os que estavam dentro da sala, incerto se deveria contar sobre o ocorrido naquele momento, alguns minutos antes da apresentação de Chanyeol. Eles já haviam ouvido a sua conversa, no entanto.

— Desembucha Kyungsoo, o que aconteceu? — Chanyeol perguntou, nervosamente, com a voz claramente trêmula.

— Uma mulher acabou de ser atacada no distrito. — ele disse, fazendo um burburinho soar pela sala, todos queriam falar ao mesmo tempo.

— Como assim acabou de ser atacada? São três horas da tarde, sol brilhando no céu, isso já aconteceu antes? — Baekhyun soou indignado.

— Não, nunca aconteceu, os ataques todos ocorreram a noite, essa é… a primeira vez.

— Eu sabia, eu sabia que fariam isso, que tentariam soar mais ameaçadores, e-eu sabia! — Chanyeol falou, já não controlando as próprias emoções. Tinha medo e tinha raiva, acima de tudo. Jongdae o acarinhou nas costas, tentando acalmá-lo.

— Quem foi a vítima? Nós devemos conhecer. — Jongin foi quem perguntou.

— Moon Byulyi é o nome da moça, aparentemente ela estava indo visitar a namorada na região. — Kyungsoo repassou as informações que Soojung havia o dado.

— Oh meu Deus! — Chanyeol soou ainda mais desesperado, abanando as mãos em frente aos olhos para impedir que as lágrimas estragassem sua maquiagem. — É a Byulyi, ela é minha amiga, oh meu Deus… 

Byulyi era uma das primeiras amigas que o Park havia feito no distrito, mesmo que ela, como ele, não morasse mais lá. Mesmo assim, ela ainda frequentava a noite de Itaewon e sua namorada vivia ali. Pelo jeito, seu jeito masculino havia chamado atenção o bastante para que o criminoso a atacasse em uma de suas poucas visitas ali.

Quando Chanyeol caiu em um choro desesperado, Kyungsoo se aproximou, se agachando na frente dele como havia feito na noite em que se reencontraram.

— Chanyeol… 

— Eu não vou mais fazer isso, f-falem para eles que eu desisti, eu não aguento mais isso! — pediu, se sentindo destruído o bastante para não fazer o que havia proposto. — Eu não aguento mais perder meus amigos, viver com esse constante medo… 

Jongin e Baekhyun também choravam.

— Chanyeol, se acalma, por favor — Kyungsoo segurou suas duas mãos com força, logo tentando limpar uma de suas lágrimas, mas parando no meio do caminho ao perceber que isso estragaria mais sua maquiagem. — Ela não morreu, Chanyeol, nós não temos muitas informações do estado dela, mas ela não morreu, se acalma, você vai conseguir fazer isso, por ela, por todos os seus amigos. — o encorajou. 

Era verdade, sim, que havia sido o primeiro a discordar da ideia de Chanyeol, mas ele havia ido até ali, colocado a cara a tapa como colocou, ele não podia desistir. Tinha certeza que o distrito dependia dessa ação de Chanyeol.

— Ela está viva? — ele perguntou, ainda em meio aos soluços.

— Sim Chanyeol, ela vai ficar bem. — Kyungsoo assegurou.

Jongdae se aproximou, então. Ele ainda tinha algumas fragilidades, mas conseguia fazer quase tudo, falar como o pai de Chanyeol — uma das melhores habilidades, adquirida nos últimos sete anos — era uma dessas coisas.

— E mesmo se não ficar, Chan, lembra do seu objetivo. Você está fazendo isso por mim, por ela, por Johnny, por você mesmo, você está fazendo isso pela gente porque você sabe que vai dar certo. Sobe naquele palco e arrasa, é sério! Quando nós sairmos daqui, a gente vai atrás da Byul onde ela estiver, mas agora você vai retocar essa maquiagem e subir naquele palco. — Chanyeol parou de chorar no mesmo momento. Talvez se tivesse Jongdae ao lado durante toda aquela montanha russa que estavam sendo os últimos meses, conseguiria ter muito mais domínio de si mesmo.

Ele assentiu e se levantou, bebendo uma água e deixando que Jongin retocasse sua maquiagem. O coração estava pequeno como uma semente, o medo de perder a amiga e da proporção que aqueles ataques poderiam tomar, fraquejando suas pernas, mas ele não desistiria, faltavam apenas vinte minutos para que ele entrasse.

— Eu não aguento mais borrar tanto minha maquiagem… — ele bufou, quando Jongin limpou a linha d’água de seu olho com um lenço molhado. Jongin riu.

* * *

Kyungsoo talvez nunca tivesse visto Suzy Q tão dolorosamente deslumbrante. Haviam a chamado para subir ao palco há cinco minutos e os quatro a assistiam dos bastidores.

Uma corrente era presa em seus dois pulsos, e o público olhava meio assustado para seu vestido e cabelos manchados de sangue. Muitos ali talvez nunca tivessem visto espécime igual à Suzy Q, metade mulher, metade homem, uma confusão de pessoa, tão cativantemente estranha. Kyungsoo entendia, aquele país, aquela cidade, tudo ali era conservador demais para estar familiarizado com drag queens; mesmo assim, era fascinante.

As lentes heterocromáticas, uma azul e uma vermelha, davam um visual incrivelmente extraterrestre para Suzy, além de tornarem seu olhar mais melancólico, ela sorria, mesmo assim, meio insegura, para os staffs que a ajudavam quietamente. 

De fato, talvez Suzy Q estivesse se parecendo com um fantasma ou aparição extremamente bela, com sua peruca branca e longa, que tocava no peito furado e sujo de tinta vermelha de seu vestido branco, vermelho e azul — cores da bandeira —, e fazia parecer que havia sangue o bastante para manchar o cabelo.

Quando deram o sinal de que a gravação se iniciaria, o público fascinado e contrariado não pode mais dar um pio, e todos foram transportados para a incrível performance de Suzy. O coração da drag bateu nervoso no peito, também. Não se sentia insegura quase nunca, mas, diante daquela notícia tão dura, daquela realidade tão difícil e nova para o público para quem se apresentaria, ainda não sabia como poderia se sair.

Era tão difícil se assegurar de que passaria tudo o que queria passar. Havia visto tantas pessoas morrerem, havia sentido tanto medo naqueles meses, tanta vontade de acordar daquele pesadelo. Como ter certeza de que conseguiria fazer um país todo entender o que sentia, ainda mais depois de ter lidado com uma notícia que a machucou tanto, minutos antes?

A Goose’s Dream, de In Sooni começou a tocar, com seu instrumental totalmente brega aos ouvidos de Chanyeol, mas ao mesmo tempo tão agradável ao costumeiro público coreano. Uma ou duas bocas se abriram em surpresa, aquela era uma canção muito famosa e significativa, e, para Chanyeol, nenhuma se encaixaria melhor naquela situação.

Chanyeol havia treinado o bastante para não se sentir inseguro em cantar, realmente _cantar_ aquela canção, e não só dublá-la como costumava fazer, por isso, sua voz não tremeu quando ele cantou a primeira estrofe.

_“Eu tenho um sonho,_

_Mesmo que esteja rasgado em pedaços_

_Sempre o terei, profundo em meu coração”_

Era impossível que não se sentissem empáticos com a causa de Suzy, principalmente se aliada àquela música tão significativa para tantos. Todos tinham sonhos, todos tinham direito a vivê-los, as pessoas do distrito não podiam continuar morrendo, passando por experiências de intolerância, sofrendo. As pessoas _tinham_ que entender, Chanyeol pensava, era um último sinal de humanidade no coração da pessoa mais dura existente.

O figurino de Suzy representava uma pessoa presa, sem poder viver seu despedaçado e precioso sonho, ferida a facadas, impedida. Aquilo era o que Chanyeol era, o que queria representar. O resto daquele país não poderia continuar vivendo sem saber do sofrimento daqueles que Chanyeol representava.

_“De pé em frente a esse muro frio_

_Chamado de destino_

_Um dia eu vou, passar pela parede_

_E ser capaz de voar alto para o céu_

_Essa coisa pesada chamada vida_

_Não pode me amarrar_

_Sonharei porque estarei ao seu lado”_

Suzy tentava mover os braços enquanto cantava, mas as correntes não deixavam, a tinta que representava sangue manchava ainda mais seu vestido e sua expressão se tornava mais e mais triste. Não era só atuação, era um último pedido de socorro. Chanyeol se surpreendeu ao perceber que sua voz não havia tremido quando começou a chorar, se lembrando de cada um dos que haviam ido embora, se lembrando de Byulyi. Na plateia, algumas pessoas até mesmo choravam junto, sorriu ao perceber isso, estava quebrando paradigmas de séculos, milênios talvez.

Nos bastidores, Kyungsoo se encantava uma vez mais pela pessoa de Chanyeol, sua voz também era incrivelmente bonita, grave e doce, e seu coração era gigante. Ele sentia medo, mas era corajoso como nenhum outro.

Havia terminado sua performance de joelhos, como uma pessoa que, mesmo com muitos sonhos, foi derrotada pelas amarras impostas. O instrumental ainda tocava quando usou sua voz, dessa vez, para falar.

— Povo coreano. — chamou, a voz pesada de medo e dúvidas. — Eu, a drag queen Suzy Q, venho fazer um apelo. — ele tentou controlar seu choro. — O povo do distrito _gay_ de Itaewon tem sofrido ataques genocidas, cruéis e exterminadores e essas notícias não tem sido devidamente divulgadas para a população. — Engoliu em seco, pronto para colocar para fora o texto que ensaiou exaustivamente. — Eu venho fazer um apelo, porque nós também temos sonhos, sonhos que desde o início acabam sendo despedaçados. Para nós, LGBTs, nunca é fácil sonhar. Nós temos sonhos e nós queremos viver, olhem para nós, vejam vida em nós, vejam sonhos em nós. Cinco pessoas se foram através desses assassinatos em série, sete foram feridas, cruelmente atacadas por pessoas empunhando facas e muita desumanidade. Eu vi pessoas morrerem, senti a dor do medo ao ver amigos serem atacados, sofri ameaças, também estou na mira desse criminoso, tenho medo. — Respirou fundo, sentindo a voz tremer mais uma vez ao expor as próprias fragilidades daquela forma. — Olhem para nós, se informem sobre o caso Coyote, cobrem ações da polícia, da corte, nos ajudem a _viver_. O meu nome é Suzy Q, eu sou uma drag queen, e esse é o meu apelo. — ele finalizou, antes que as luzes se apagassem novamente.

Naquele dia, naqueles poucos minutos, Suzy Q fez história.

**16 de maio. Segunda-feira. Hospital Regional de Itaewon.**

A repercussão da performance de Suzy Q havia sido tanta que Chanyeol havia passado boa parte da madrugada lendo as mensagens de apoio e de ódio que recebeu nas redes sociais. No principal telejornal, naquela noite, o caso Coyote ganhou uma matéria exclusiva, que ia além das informações básicas que eles haviam dado no começo. 

Apesar do muito _hate_ que estava recebendo por parte de alguns _netizens,_ Chanyeol havia dormido feliz por ter despertado o país para aquele caso ignorado. Tudo o que o impedia, no entanto, de ter uma noite tranquila, era a preocupação e ansiedade a respeito do caso de Byulyi. Sabia que a amiga estava viva e consciente, tendo recebido só um corte superficial nas costas, já que havia conseguido correr, e, como os policiais agora aconselhavam, gritar. 

Mesmo assim, ela não podia receber visitas ainda e Chanyeol queria muito poder vê-la, foi por isso que, assim que Kyungsoo o disse que estava indo até o hospital, já que haviam tido permissão para enfim interrogá-la, Chanyeol o convenceu de que _precisava_ ir junto.

E lá estava ele, comportadamente sentado na sala de espera, enquanto, lá dentro, Chile e Panamá interrogavam sua amiga. Sua recompensa, se resistisse à espera, era vê-la.

* * *

— Como você está, Byulyi? — Soojung perguntou, realmente preocupada com sua integridade mental e física. 

— Eu só tive um corte superficial nas costas, ele foi profundo na minha pele, é uma droga usar essas bandagens, isso vai demorar para sarar, mas graças a Deus não fez o estrago que fez nos outros. — ela disse, parecendo cansada. 

— E a sua cabeça? Você vai precisar falar com nossa psicóloga forense, de qualquer forma, mas nós podemos providenciar uma terapia mais intensiva para você, é uma experiência traumática, essa. — Panamá reforçou.

Kyungsoo às vezes se sentia admirado pela empatia que ela passava ao falar com as vítimas, ela era ótima.

— Eu… acho que estou bem, sabe? É um choque, mas… eu estou tão feliz por ter feito a coisa certa, por ter conseguido fugir... aqueles filhos da puta. — Byulyi respondeu, energética.

— _Filhos_ da puta? Eram mais de um, Byulyi? Descreva para a gente o que aconteceu. — Kyungsoo foi quem falou, dessa vez.

— A minha namorada mora em uma rua pouco afastada do centro do distrito, três ou quatro quadras da avenida principal, eu tinha acabado de sair da casa dela, foi questão de minutos, eu percebi que dois caras me seguiam, eles tentavam se manter longe, eles vestiam preto, só preto, e estavam com boné e capuz. Eu não fui boba, sabe? Mesmo que estivesse de dia, dava para _ver_ que eles eram suspeitos, então eu corri e quando eu vi que eles corriam atrás, eu gritei. Gritei tão alto que deu para perceber que eles ficaram com medo de serem pegos, então eu só senti a faca entrar na minha pele, antes de eles correrem. — Byulyi apertou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido depois. — Eu estava muito assustada, então eu fiquei parada lá, sentada no chão, por alguns segundos, até que uma senhora apareceu para me ajudar, foi aí que ligaram para o hospital, polícia e tudo mais. 

— Você acha que essas pessoas que te atacaram… pareciam despreparadas, de alguma forma? — Kyungsoo perguntou, anotando em uma caderneta os pontos importantes do que Byulyi havia falado.

— Eu diria que pareciam desesperados, como se estivessem com pressa, entende? Como se não pudessem mais esperar. A rua estava vazia, talvez eles estivessem a tempo demais esperando por alguém para atacar. — supôs. — Isso é surreal, não é? A gente correndo esse tipo de risco nas ruas… 

— Eu sinto muito, Byulyi. — Kyungsoo realmente sentia, como se tivesse falhado por não poder prever essas pequenas ações. — Você acha que alguém pode ter os visto fugir? Talvez o seu grito tenha chamado atenção de alguns moradores…

— É uma possibilidade, mas no aglomerado que se formou em volta de mim, enquanto a ambulância não chegava, ninguém falou nada sobre isso. — ela deu de ombros.

— E você conseguiu ver os dois criminosos? Pode nos descrever o máximo que conseguir deles? — Soojung pediu.

— Eu não consegui ver o rosto, mas eram homens, um bem alto e forte, outro mais magro e baixo… eu acho que isso é tudo, eles não tinham nada de marcante, a roupa, como eu disse, era toda preta. Calça, tênis e moletom, um deles usava boné, eu não me lembro de muito. 

— A rua em que o ataque aconteceu já está passando por perícia, Byulyi, e os moradores da região vão ser interrogados. De certa forma, esse ataque nos ajudou muito a entender um pouco mais do perfil desses atentados, obrigado por colaborar. — Kyungsoo sorriu fechado para a moça, que sorriu de volta.

Assim que eles saíram do quarto, Chanyeol pode, finalmente, ver a amiga.

**18 de maio. Quarta-feira. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

Quando Kyungsoo chegou na delegacia, naquela quarta-feira, encontrou o delegado dividindo equipes para uma missão que parecia relativamente grande.

— O que está acontecendo? — ele perguntou para um outro detetive, que apenas assistia o movimento.

— Uns três juízes pediram que a gente intensificasse as buscas e proteção em Itaewon… parece que você conseguiu o que tanto queria. — O homem deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Kyungsoo, antes de sair.

Kyungsoo ficou parado, como um bobo, por alguns segundos, sorrindo assim que percebeu que Chanyeol estava certo. Com sua performance, o caso ficou conhecido até mesmo internacionalmente, através das redes sociais. Petições a favor da continuação do caso Coyote foram criadas e apelo popular, para que realmente se dedicassem para prender os assassinos, foi levantado. O mistério da morte de Hyuk também motivava e muito a população a entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, e agora a polícia se dedicaria de verdade ao distrito gay de Itaewon.

Kyungsoo se aproximou do delegado, querendo saber mais do que ele havia organizado.

— O que está planejando, senhor? — perguntou, enquanto cruzava os braços e encostava o quadril na mesa em que o próprio delegado se apoiava.

— Bom dia Do. — ele disse, simplesmente. — Temos cinco equipes para se dividir pelas ruas do distrito de dia, cinco de noite, e uma outra equipe para interrogatório dos moradores da área onde os assassinatos ocorreram, você não vai precisar fazer isso exaustivamente. Agradeça à sua amada drag queen. — Saiu dali assim que foi chamado por um policial, e Kyungsoo sorriu de novo. Ótimo.

**20 de maio. Sexta-feira. Pub Intense, Itaewon, Seul.**

Jongin estava um pouco desacreditado, Soojung realmente havia o chamado para sair. Talvez ele estivesse confundindo as coisas, já que não se tratava de um encontro exatamente _romântico._ Ela havia o levado a um pub, em Itaewon mesmo, e eles haviam bebido, dançado e agora jogavam sinuca.

Talvez, na verdade, essa fosse a forma de Soojung tentar fazer Jongin se divertir como ela se divertia. Ela era muito boa na sinuca e era divertido de olhar, Soojung tinha uma dominância natural e Jongin gostava disso, não podia mais negar que estava _afim._ Era tão difícil que uma mulher se sentisse realmente atraída por ele, Jongin sabia que era afeminado e que possuía uma aura extremamente _gay_ , apesar de, na verdade, ser bissexual, por isso, normalmente se relacionava só com caras, o que era ótimo também, Jongin adorava ficar por baixo, e os caras com que costumava sair mandavam muito bem nisso.

O fato de ser uma drag queen também afastava mulheres em um sentido romântico, então Soojung parecia quase um milagre, tão linda e segura, e tão disposta a mostrar o quanto o queria. Jongin se sentia arrepiar quando a olhava, às vezes. Se sentia pouco caminhãozinho para tanta areia. 

— Sua vez! — Soojung disse, apoiando as duas mãos sobre o taco de sinuca, que posicionou de pé. Ela o olhava com desafio, Jongin retribuiu o olhar.

— Isso é humilhante, você é muito melhor do que eu. — ele reclamou, com aquele tom manhoso que fazia Soojung sorrir involuntariamente. 

Mesmo assim, ele fez o melhor naquela tacada, e, por muito pouco, conseguiu fazer sua primeira _encaçapada._

Jongin ficou tão feliz que soltou um gritinho, pulando e agarrando Soojung pelo rosto, a dando um rápido e impensado beijo nos lábios. Ela ficou surpresa e ele também, arregalando os olhos ao perceber o que tinha feito. Eles ainda não haviam se beijado, e Soojung nem sabia se ele _queria._

— Meu deus, me desculpa! Sério, eu fiz na hora da animação, não fica brava comigo. — ele disse, meio desesperado.

Ela não entendia o porquê ele ficaria nervoso sobre isso, se ela havia o chamado para sair naquela noite, obviamente era o que queria, não? Sem falar que ela preferia o ver sorrindo aquele sorriso bonito que ele tinha, foi por isso que segurou sua bochecha com carinho e puxou seu rosto para perto, dessa vez o dando um beijo _de novela_. As pessoas em volta tiveram que fingir que não viam o beijão que se desenrolava ali, em meio a todo mundo. Jongin envolveu a cintura dela com uma das mãos, enquanto ela se esforçava para alcançá-lo durante o beijo, _ugh_ , aquele garoto era desnecessariamente alto.

Soojung sorria quando eles se separaram, acariciando o rosto dele.

— Por que eu ficaria brava? Eu meio que estava esperando por isso desde o começo da noite. — ela riu, com o rosto ainda pertinho do dele, que riu também.

Eles ficaram naquele clima bom pelo resto da noite, ainda bebendo, dançando e jogando sinuca, mas agora muito mais pertinho, muito mais carinhoso, muito mais _gostoso_. Só foram tirados da bolha que haviam criado em volta um do outro quando um homem bêbado começou um tipo de briga unilateral dentro do estabelecimento.

Eles pararam para olhar o movimento que acontecia, e Soojung entrou em alerta, já que era uma policial a paisana e poderia resolver aquilo, se preciso.

— Vocês são uns nojentos, uns nojentos! Morram todos! — o homem bêbado gritou, antes de ser retirado do bar.

Soojung sentiu vertigem, um reconhecimento ridículo caindo sobre ela, já havia ouvido aquela voz, tinha certeza, mas de onde poderia ser? 

— Oh meu Deus! — disse, para si mesma, ao perceber que reconhecia aquela voz arranhada do telefonema anônimo que atendeu na delegacia, há meses atrás.

Tinha certeza de que era daquele homem aquela voz, certeza absoluta, havia ouvido a gravação vezes o suficiente para decorar o tom e o timbre, havia rastreado o número, apenas para descobrir que era uma linha que já não existia. 

— Jongin, eu já volto, juro que já volto, espere só uns minutinhos! — ela disse meio desesperadamente a ele, segurando em seus dois braços para dar ênfase, com medo de que ele pensasse que ela não estava gostando de estar ali, com ele.

— Mas… — Soojung não ouviu o que ele disse quando saiu correndo porta afora, tentando ir atrás daquele homem.

Ela saiu pela porta, confusa ao não achar a silhueta dele em lugar nenhum, então correu o mais rápido que pôde para uma direção, voltando atrás quando não o encontrou e fazendo o mesmo na direção contrária. Ele já devia estar longe, o que era estranho visto o estado de embriaguez em que ele se encontrava. Soojung olhou também ao redor do pub, ao redor dos outros estabelecimentos, procurou por onde podia. Ele não estava ali.

— O que houve? Você me deu um susto! Você está bem? — Jongin perguntou, nervosamente, assim que a viu voltar. Tinha ficado com medo de que ela não voltasse, suspirou aliviado assim que ela o abraçou.

— Eu tenho quase certeza de que aquele bêbado que saiu daqui pode ter algum envolvimento com os assassinatos. — ela sussurrou, para que só ele ouvisse.

— Sério? E você conseguiu encontrá-lo lá fora? — ele falou baixo também, mesmo que não entendesse como diabos ela podia ter essa certeza.

— Não… mas se você não se importar, eu vou tentar perguntar sobre ele para o pessoal aqui do pub, tudo bem? Eu trouxe meu distintivo, sempre ando com ele. — ela riu fraco, indicando o distintivo no bolso.

Jongin assentiu e ela o deu um beijo rápido antes de ir até o balcão do bar e mostrar seu distintivo ao barman, que respondeu suas perguntas calmamente. Ela também falou com algumas pessoas que o barman apontou como frequentadores assíduos, mesmo que, segundo ele, o homem só aparecesse ali às vezes.

Soojung descobriu que ele morava próximo ao pub, em um apartamento em cima de um outro estabelecimento, e por isso havia sumido rápido daquela forma. Descobriu que era uma pessoa complicada, que não se dava bem com ninguém e constantemente arranjava brigas bêbado. Seus amigos eram estranhos também, segundo quem o conhecia ali, e seu nome era Son Kyunghoon.

Soojung saiu dali certa de que aquele homem valia uma investigação, e ela o faria, o mais rápido possível.

**21 de maio. Sábado. Boate Pulse, Itaewon, Seul.**

Aquele era mais uma noite de performance para Suzy Q. Agora seu nome trazia uma imponência não usual, quase como se fosse uma celebridade entre os tão costumeiros frequentadores das boates. Todos queriam vê-la, conversar com ela, falar dela, Kyungsoo se sentia ainda mais como um guarda-costas.

Suzy tentava não falar só desse assunto, no entanto. Era um motivo para celebrar, sim, mas também era pesado e ela não gostava de repetir várias vezes as mesmas palavras. As pessoas haviam visto o que Chanyeol fez na televisão, haviam acompanhado a repercussão nos jornais, nas redes sociais, ele não precisava reiterar os detalhes o tempo todo, mesmo assim tentava ser simpático com todos que puxavam conversa. 

Rhiannon Yen estava lá também, com Baekhyun ao lado, montada pela primeira vez desde o acidente, e Suzy não conseguia parar de olhar. Rhiannon era uma _fashion queen_ como ninguém mais conseguia ser por ali, ainda mais com uma comunidade tão limitada. Naquela noite, ela usava mais uma das peças de sua grande coleção de perucas loiras, tão cuidadosamente penteada por ela, que criou um penteado inspirado no _período elisabetano,_ assim como toda sua roupa era, já que ela usava um corset — frouxo o bastante para não fazê-la ter dificuldade para respirar — e uma gorgeira* dourada e bem costurada.

Os rolinhos em sua peruca loira e sua maquiagem de pele pálida a faziam quase um personagem, era fascinante, bonito e estranho. Suzy ficava impressionada com quanta elegância e altivez ela conseguia passar mesmo há só um mês de recuperação em casa. Mesmo que Baekhyun não a deixasse ficar mais de cinco minutos andando e que não pudesse beber nada além de água, Rhiannon Yen era uma estrela, Chanyeol costumava pensar que ela merecia muito mais reconhecimento das pessoas lá fora. 

Jongdae pensava o mesmo de Suzy Q.

De qualquer forma, Rhiannon havia ficado apenas para ver Suzy performar e conversar um pouco com os antigos amigos, ela já havia ido embora quando um movimento significativo se iniciou ali. Naquela noite, as Três Graças incrivelmente não estavam juntas, e Krystal não estava lá para segurar a língua afiada de Mimi.

Suzy e Kyungsoo estavam no bar, junto com alguns outros conhecidos que simplesmente não podiam deixar Suzy ter um segundo a sós com o Do, mas que eram companhia divertida, de qualquer forma. Suzy Q estava adorável naquela noite, com seu vestido curto e xadrez, de cor verde, meia sete oitavos e maquiagem e peruca de um amarelo fluorescente. Dois rabinhos se encontravam na lateral de sua peruca, com um pouco do cabelo da parte de cima, e sua performance havia sido divertida. Adorável, realmente, mesmo que não fosse o bastante para amolecer o coração de todos ali.

Mimi Oppulence havia passado a noite inteira falando mal de Suzy para os amigos, ao ponto de que eles a desafiassem: por que você não diz tudo isso _a ela?_

Mimi era uma das únicas pessoas que não havia admirado a ação de Suzy em relação aos ataques, talvez porque gostasse de implicar com ela como uma rotina, mas, de qualquer forma, achava que aquele tipo de exposição do que eles faziam dentro do distrito era perigosa.

— Uh, palhaço de novo, Suzy? Está ficando meio repetitivo. — Mimi disse, enquanto se aproximava, rindo ao se referir à roupa da outra drag. Suzy franziu o cenho, não entendendo o _shade_ fora de hora. Mimi estava mesmo linda com sua roupa sensual de _stripper_ , mas não era como se ela não precisasse emprestar as coisas de Suzy o tempo todo. — Aquela noite na Hejira, a performance no music show, agora… — ela enumerou, claramente tentando irritar a outra. O único desses momentos em que Suzy realmente usou uma roupa de palhaço foi o primeiro.

Kyungsoo se preocupou ao perceber isso, meio temeroso de que aquilo causasse uma briga ali.

— Você está querendo chamar atenção, Mimi? Eu acho que perto de mim não vai funcionar, está todo mundo terrivelmente focado em mim por aqui… — Suzy respondeu, calmamente. Ela sabia muito bem como ser venenosa também, e não deixaria que uma queen tão nova se sentisse altiva às custas dela daquela forma… e também estava um pouco bêbada.

— Pois é, ninguém é melhor em chamar a atenção que você, não é Suzy? Olha quanta atenção você chamou para a gente nessa semana… o quanto expôs todo mundo do distrito em cima de um showzinho para tentar uma fama que não vai vir porque esse povo nos _odeia!_ — Mimi soltou, os dentes cerrados em indignação. Ela realmente acreditava nisso.

Suzy fechou a cara de forma que Kyungsoo nunca havia visto antes, realmente chateada e ofendida. Kyungsoo a puxou pela mão quando ela se aproximou de Mimi sobre os saltos altos que usava. Suzy simplesmente o ignorou. 

— Você só pode estar brincando — ela disse, rindo fraco. — O que _você_ tem feito pelo distrito, Mimi Oppulence, além de reclamar do trabalho de pessoas que realmente estão tentando salvar nossa comunidade? O quão grande pode ser a sua inveja a ponto de me dizer que fiz isso por _fama?_ — A voz de Suzy estava não naturalmente alta, exasperada.

A expressão de Mimi havia vacilado por alguns segundos, mas ela era teimosa como o diabo.

— Você viu quantas pessoas disseram coisas horríveis sobre nós na internet? Você acha que isso foi bom? — Tentou fechar a cara em desafio, e Suzy estava doida para desfazer aquela expressão com um belo tapa, se possível.

Naquele ponto, muita gente havia parado para assistir a discussão e Kyungsoo estava nervoso que Chanyeol desse a eles exatamente o que eles buscavam.

— Você viu quantas pessoas nos _ajudaram_? — riu de forma desacreditada, indignada por estar recebendo aquele tipo de questionamento. — As pessoas nos viram, se identificaram com a nossa situação, lutaram para que as coisas fossem para frente. A sua inveja, Mimi, um dia vai te corroer a ponto de você não ver lado bom em nada. 

Chanyeol estava tão irritado que doía, como diabos aquele moleque se atrevia a falar algo como aquilo? Confundindo confiança com altivez e arrogância de forma tão suja, Chanyeol simplesmente não conseguia tolerar aquilo, ainda mais com a dose considerável de álcool que fazia seu sangue esquentar ainda mais.

— Ou talvez seja você que não faz nada bom… — Mimi disse, apenas porque estava de orgulho ferido, e Suzy explodiu.

Kyungsoo teve que usar de um reflexo muito rápido para segurá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para longe de Mimi, afinal, por muito pouco ela não fez mais do que simplesmente agarrar a outra drag pela peruca meio raivosamente.

Mimi abriu a boca em choque, com a peruca torta na cabeça, e Kyungsoo teve que se segurar para não rir, achava mesmo que ela merecia, mas segurar um homem daquele tamanho e com aquela fúria, não era fácil.

— Isso é para você aprender a ser grato por, daqui uns meses, não acabar perseguido por alguém que ache legal matar _viado,_ seu sem noção! — Suzy gritou, ainda tentando ir para cima de Mimi, e Kyungsoo a puxou com a maior força que podia para saírem dali.

Carregou um Chanyeol que ainda esperneava e xingava, para o banheiro.

— Eu juro que eu quero educar aquele moleque com as minhas próprias mãos, que ódio! — Chanyeol falou, quando Kyungsoo o enfiou banheiro adentro, fechando a porta.

— Chanyeol, eu entendo ficar irritado, mas eu esperava mais de você — ele disse, balançando a cabeça em indignação. 

— Ah, cala a boca, aquele abusado mereceu! — ele falou, ainda com a expressão fechada, só para lembrar da cena de novo e deixar um risinho sair.

Kyungsoo soprou uma risada também, e os dois caíram juntos em gargalhadas, daquelas de doer a barriga, sabia Deus o porquê.

— Você é doido, Chanyeol, totalmente doido! — Kyungsoo disse, ainda rindo.

Eles não haviam dado tão gostosas gargalhadas havia muito tempo, e, depois de muito tempo, Suzy sentiu sua maquiagem borrar por algo diferente de lágrimas de tristeza e medo.

Mesmo que estivesse um pouco tonta, Suzy Q não se arrependia de nada, havia feito a coisa certa dizendo aquelas coisas para Mimi, mesmo que tivesse exagerado um pouco.

Os dois só pararam de rir quando começaram uma sessão de beijos meio bagunçada — já que um Chanyeol bêbado, além de explosivo, também era _fogoso_ — e só a terminaram quando as pessoas começaram a bater na porta do banheiro de múltiplas cabines, querendo usá-lo.

Aquela segunda parte da festa, quando saíram daquele banheiro e dançaram sem parar, sem sinal de Mimi por perto, foi infinitamente mais divertida.

* * *

Georgina Dollar corria o mais rápido que conseguia, tentando dividir seu fôlego entre a respiração forte e o choro involuntário que saía, sem controle algum. Nunca havia sentido tanto medo na vida, nunca, e sentia que seria ali sua morte, morreria como todas aquelas pessoas nos últimos meses. 

Pelo menos tinha uma vantagem por ter conseguido correr, talvez se Deus fosse misericordioso o bastante, a deixaria chegar, com aqueles saltos altos que usava, até a Pulse.

Havia saído da Lush, onde naquela noite, em um raro episódio, performou sozinha, quando Mimi a ligou pedindo para que elas fossem juntas até uma festa em outro lugar. Para Mimi, aquela boate estava repentinamente mal frequentada. Elas se encontrariam na Pulse, era por isso que Georgina fazia aquele caminho tranquilamente, afinal a polícia estava de olho em tudo, não estava?

Mas era estranha a forma como se sentiu perseguida desde dentro da Lush, não foi um instinto infundado correr. Quando percebeu que realmente estava sendo perseguida, por alguém que andava rápido, mas não corria, não se importou com salto alto ou peruca grande na cabeça, correu como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

O assassino se aproximava e Georgina chorava ainda mais ao perceber isso, o que seria dela? O que seria? Por que não havia levado a sério a ameaça que recebeu? Por que não foi mais atenta? Seria morta em drag, e seus pais nem mesmo sabiam que ela se montava, a odiariam, a odiariam depois de _morta_. Ouviu o homem que a perseguia esbarrar em uma caçamba de lixo, mas não foi burra o bastante para olhar para trás.

As pernas já estavam exaustas, quando ela enfim viu as luzes da rua movimentada em que a Pulse ficava e sentiu uma nova carga de energia chegar. Conseguiria!

Corria mesmo que já tivesse chegado em uma parte movimentada e o assassino já tivesse se escondido nas sombras há alguns minutos, chamando atenção por seu choro desesperado. Quando enfim se aproximou da Pulse, viu que Taemin e sua trupe estavam na porta da boate, a esperando.

Se ajoelhou na frente deles quando finalmente os alcançou e chorou ainda mais, sendo abraçada por Mimi, que a perguntava desesperadamente o que havia acontecido.

— Alguém… alguém estava me perseguindo, e-ele ia me matar! — Georgina chorou em desespero e alívio ao mesmo tempo. 

Era agridoce na boca o gosto de ser um sobrevivente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gorgeira: [essa parada](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/40110252901045370/) ao redor do pescoço dessa bela moça
> 
> E aí gente, vocês acham que a Mimi mereceu? E a Georgina, quem estava atrás da pobre coitada?


	7. 7° Capítulo

> _Toda noite antes de ir para cama, meu benzinho_
> 
> _Sussurre uma oração por mim, meu benzinho_
> 
> _E diga às estrelas acima:_
> 
> _Isto é dedicado a quem eu amo_

**25 de maio. Quarta-feira. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

Com não muita investigação, Soojung havia descoberto coisas muito importantes sobre o dono da voz da ligação anônima. Desde religião a parentescos, e apenas essas duas informações foram o bastante para que ela chegasse aonde queria. Son Kyunghoon era um cristão exemplar, um homem solteiro, apesar da meia idade, e rejeitado pela família pelas tendências violentas.

Em uma conversa rápida com a mãe dele, Soojung havia descoberto que ele fazia parte de um grupo religioso chamado _Lamb’s Blood_ , composto só por homens, e que a senhora achava fascinante por ter acolhido seu filho problemático com _tanto amor_. 

Esse grupo havia nascido dentro de uma daquelas seitas cristãs duvidosas que existiam pelo país, que possuíam má fama e, realmente, muito erro nas costas, mesmo assim, aquela doce mãe achava que se houvesse amor e acolhimento, então estava tudo bem.

Se ela soubesse, no entanto, que amor era exatamente o que não existia ali… 

Foi pesquisando sobre essas seitas e fazendo relações, durante aquela semana, que Panamá e Chile descobriram, nada facilmente, que Kyunghoon e Hyuk tinham uma coisa em comum: ambos faziam parte da _Lamb’s Blood._

A premissa do grupo era fazer caridade e ajudar a população de Seul a se livrar do pecado, exatamente nesses termos. Bastava uma pequena olhada para aqueles dois descobertos membros para entender que o primeiro objetivo não era posto em prática tão constantemente. O grupo tinha uma péssima fama por ter distribuído, uma ou duas vezes, comida estragada a pessoas carentes, o que a igreja que frequentavam justificou como “descuido comum por serem homens e não terem domínio do processo de conservação de alimentos”.

Para o segundo objetivo, no entanto, Chile e Panamá tinham um palpite.

Kyungsoo havia ligado para o número deixado em um panfleto, no mural da igreja que seus pais frequentavam. Podia ser uma terrível coincidência, aquele cartaz recrutando homens cristãos de diversas igrejas, que estava lá há tempo o suficiente para passar despercebido por Kyungsoo, ser de um grupo chamado Lamb’s Blood. Mas Kyungsoo não esperou para que uma resposta chegasse a si por conta própria.

Na ligação, um homem de voz calma disse não estarem mais aceitando recrutas, mas que eram movidos pelo bem ao próximo e que se inspiravam no estudo da Bíblia e de estudiosos como Joseph Goebbels. Kyungsoo pensou ser uma piada de mal gosto, ou uma forma de testá-lo como um ignorante. Goebbels era um dos principais nomes do nazismo, Kyungsoo o conhecia, havia estudado e muito sobre o poder de seu discurso e propaganda, mas se fez de leigo e disse, que se vagas abrissem, ele queria entrar.

Eles não esperavam que uma revelação tão chocante e tão esperada caísse em seus colos, no entanto.

Com o ataque a Moonkyu, muita investigação foi feita. Ele comentou como havia se sentido perseguido já dentro da boate, como o assassino não realmente corria atrás dele, mas parecia querer mexer com sua cabeça, talvez, tendo momentos em que se aproximava e depois se afastava de si. 

Um exame de corpo de delito havia sido feito nele, como em todas as outras vítimas, mesmo que ele não possuísse nenhum machucado, e foi o não possuir machucados que intrigou a dupla de detetives.

Havia sangue no chão do caminho que Georgina percorreu. 

Não era muito, uma gota ou duas, e parecia fresco o bastante para ter saído de Moonkyu, mas não saiu.

Naquela quarta-feira eles descobriram, então, que aquele sangue pertencia a ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que _Son Kyunghoon_. As peças começavam a se juntar, e eles tinham, enfim, culpados para aqueles crimes.

* * *

— Você pensa que esse homem, sozinho, teria a genialidade de ligar anonimamente, acusando alguém de dentro do distrito, talvez para nos fazer focar totalmente nossas desconfianças em Hyuk? Eu, particularmente, não consigo acreditar nisso. — Soojung disse, analisando o caso junto com Kyungsoo e oficial Im, o delegado, que enfim havia compreendido o quão real a hipótese de um grupo exterminatório podia ser.

— É estranho como os únicos membros desse grupo, de quem temos conhecimento, pareçam ter um tipo de perturbação mental. Vocês acham que é um caso de pessoas fragilizadas sendo controladas por alguém manipulador, ou a forma com que eles agem tem a ver com essa busca por homogeneização da população? — Kyungsoo perguntou, não retoricamente.

— Eu penso que só por idolatrarem genocidas brancos, sendo amarelos, todos os membros dessa porcaria devem ser totalmente perturbados… — Soojung comentou, e eles soltaram um riso indignado em conjunto. Era ridículo demais para ser verdade, mas eles sabiam que era, _de fato_.

— O que vocês têm em mente para pegá-los? Nós não podemos mais dar voltas no mesmo lugar, prender só um deles vai fazer com que eles continuem matando, talvez ainda mais desesperadamente. — o delegado perguntou, levantando um ponto que já havia feito Kyungsoo perder uma noite inteira de sono.

— Talvez uma emboscada… — Kyungsoo sugeriu despretensiosamente, mesmo que essa fosse a única possibilidade que o rodeava e rodeava.

— Como? — Oficial Im não parecia disposto a aceitar propostas não devidamente planejadas, então Kyungsoo se sentiu inseguro por seu plano meio torto. — Como nós encontraríamos todos eles?

— Talvez seja um trabalho de semanas, meses, mas monitorando esse tal Kyunghoon podemos achar um por um, ou então simplesmente encontrar seu esconderijo, eles são muito seletivos com a informação de onde se reúnem. — ele disse, dando de ombros. — Vocês sabem, meus pais são de uma das igrejas onde encontrei um cartaz de recrutamento deles, talvez exista alguém desse grupo dentro da igreja dos meus pais. Isso me assusta um tanto, mas é uma possibilidade… — comentou, talvez essa informação pudesse ajudar em algo.

— Infiltrados… podíamos usar infiltrados, alguém corajoso e disposto o suficiente a nos ajudar. Se aproximar de homens suspeitos dentro dessa igreja, deixar que eles o mostrem mais sobre eles mesmos, sobre essa organização… — Soojung disse, numa súbita chuva de ideias.

Não era uma opção rápida, e talvez ineficiente, no entanto.

— Isso tomaria muito tempo… — Oficial Im disse, coçando a nuca em frustração.

— Nós também podemos acionar a Unidade de Operações Especiais e simplesmente fazê-los invadir o local onde eles se reúnem, o que talvez não seja efetivo no trabalho de prender todos os membros. A escolha é sua, senhor delegado, você só precisa ser rápido, muito rápido… — Kyungsoo reiterou.

— Eu vou falar com a Unidade, ainda hoje eu dou uma resposta e essa operação se inicia, não comentem sobre isso com ninguém, isso não pode chegar na mídia nem de brincadeira. — o delegado exigiu. — Enquanto isso, reforcem a segurança no distrito. 

* * *

Do outro lado de Itaewon, descobertas também eram feitas.

**26 de maio. Quinta-feira. Yongsan-Dong, Seul.**

— Você está tenso… — Chanyeol comentou, com os braços e pernas enrolados em Kyungsoo como agora costumava fazer sempre que eles estavam sozinhos.

Os dois estavam assistindo um filme na televisão do quarto do Park, já era noite e Chanyeol estava com sono, mesmo assim não desperdiçava a oportunidade de dar uns beijinhos no Do. Ele realmente parecia tenso, no entanto, a cabeça longe, preocupado.

Chanyeol se endireitou na cama quando percebeu que Kyungsoo se explicaria.

— Me desculpa… é o trabalho. — ele respondeu, coçando os olhos como uma forma de buscar foco.

Chanyeol esperou que ele completasse sua sentença, mas ele não completou.

— Não pode me contar? — perguntou, curioso, os olhos se tornando mais inocentes do que nunca… 

— Dessa vez não posso. — Kyungsoo respondeu, colocando a franja crescida de Chanyeol atrás de uma das orelhas salientes e cheias de piercings dele, o olhando nos olhos.

— Tudo bem. — Chanyeol disse, realmente entendendo o lado do outro. — Eu sinto, mesmo assim, que isso tudo está muito perto de acabar… muito perto. — ele sussurrou, como se fosse um segredo.

Kyungsoo assentiu, ele também sentia isso, talvez de maneira forte demais.

Naquela tarde, o delegado Im deu aval à _UOE_ para que eles invadissem o barracão — onde Soojung, com muito esforço e pesquisa, descobriu acontecerem as reuniões do Lamb’s Blood — na segunda-feira, dia que o cartaz colocado nas igrejas dizia acontecer as reuniões.

Kyungsoo sentia que não seria tão fácil assim fazer isso e, mesmo que ele não estivesse envolvido diretamente com essas operações mais incisivas de invasão e prisão, ele sentia um medo incomum gelar seu estômago.

— Eu também sinto isso. — Kyungsoo sussurrou de volta, sorrindo fechado em seguida. Olhar para Chanyeol, ali, com ele, o fazia se sentir um pouco mais tranquilo. — Eu te amo, Chanyeol. — repetiu o que vinha repetindo sem medo há semanas, não tinha receio de deixar o Park ciente disso, o amava mesmo, em todos aqueles anos, nunca havia deixado de amar.

Algumas pessoas costumavam dizer que o primeiro amor nunca morre, e Kyungsoo sabia que com Chanyeol não era diferente, estava certo de que ele sentia o mesmo, por isso não demonstrava chateação quando ele se esquivava de alguma forma. 

Chanyeol sorriu e se inclinou, o beijando docemente nos lábios, Kyungsoo aceitou aquele beijo com o coração aberto. Deixou que a língua bifurcada de Chanyeol passasse por seus lábios com carinho, fazendo o Do sorrir assim que se separaram.

— Esse filme está um saco, eu vou fumar um cigarro na janela. — ele disse, sorridente, assim que eles se separaram.

— Você fuma demais, Chanyeol… — Kyungsoo comentou, em tom de aviso.

— Só quando eu estou ansioso, e eu me sinto ansioso antes de qualquer performance. — Soltou uma risadinha animada. — Amanhã vai ser perfeito… — ele disse, se referindo à apresentação que faria na Lush no dia seguinte, com a casa cheia.

Chanyeol havia se recolhido dentro de si mesmo nos primeiros dias depois do quase ataque à Georgina, como sempre fazia, mas agora, talvez fosse esse sentimento de que o sofrimento estava chegando ao fim que o fazia se recuperar mais rapidamente, encontrar um pouco de alegria na própria arte, se sentir mais corajoso.

Kyungsoo o observou enquanto ele fumava na janela, talvez pudesse usar um dia tão bom para Chanyeol para fazer um pedido especial… 

**27 de maio. Sexta-feira. Boate Lush, Itaewon, Seul. _DIA D._ **

Aquela era mais uma das sextas-feiras cheias no distrito. Era arriscado, mas as pessoas não conseguiam deixar de curtir a noite de Itaewon, por isso o entretenimento não parava.

Suzy Q se apresentaria na Lush e Kyungsoo não a deixaria sozinha lá por nada, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse inundada com a operação de segunda-feira. Tinha medo de que mais algum ataque acontecesse naquele fim de semana, mas, infelizmente, não conseguiria impedir todas aquelas pessoas de saírem de casa.

Tentava se distrair, estando sozinhos no camarim de Suzy Q, só eles dois… talvez a drag o desse um bom motivo para ter saído de casa naquela noite.

— Como você acha que vai ser a minha performance hoje? — Suzy perguntou, retocando o batom no espelho.

Estava só com a lingerie preta que, mais tarde, cobriria com um casaco da mesma cor. Os quilômetros de pernas envolvidos em meias sete oitavos pretas e transparentes e cinta-liga estavam simplesmente tirando todo o foco de Kyungsoo, que conseguia observar tudo aquilo por trás, de onde estava.

— Hum? — perguntou, distraído, não assimilando de primeira a pergunta. Quando Chanyeol revirou os olhos, fez mais um esforço. — Sexy, pelo o que eu posso perceber. — Sorriu.

Talvez Kyungsoo nunca tivesse visto Suzy Q tão sexy como naquela noite. Além das meias e cinta-liga, ela usava uma calcinha pequena e muito reveladora, que fazia Kyungsoo se perguntar como diabos Chanyeol conseguia esconder seu _material_ tão facilmente. A cinta-liga cobria boa parte do que a calcinha revelava, no entanto, e isso fazia Kyungsoo se sentir menos bobamente _possessivo_. O sutiã que usava tinha pequenos cones em cima da área dos seios, o que fazia a falta de seios femininos soar como um fator ainda maior para a beleza daquele visual. Suas mãos estavam cobertas com luvas pretas, até os cotovelos, e a peruca loira e curta que usava a dava um ar ainda mais _clubber._

Kyungsoo a comeria ali mesmo, se pudesse.

— Uau, sou tão previsível assim? — ela perguntou, ironicamente. Se sentando suavemente no colo de Kyungsoo em seguida, não deixando que todo seu peso fosse colocado sobre ele. — Já que acertou, aqui está sua recompensa. 

Chanyeol se inclinou e beijou Kyungsoo na boca, estava usando um batom super fixado, então não se preocupou com isso no momento. O segurou pelo rosto quando sentiu as mãos dele escorregarem até suas coxas e soltou um gemido baixo quando ele as apertou, porque aquilo era terrivelmente bom.

— Não se tempera se não vai me deixar te comer… — Kyungsoo brincou, assim que se separaram, e Chanyeol riu alto.

— Uau, senhor detetive, parece que você está saindo do seu foco aqui. — brincou também, e Kyungsoo o deu um tapa estalado na coxa, de brincadeira.

— Então para você eu sou só um detetive, uh? — Sua pergunta foi feita em tom de brincadeira, mas esse era um questionamento que Kyungsoo estava doido para fazer há dias. Talvez, naquele momento, conseguisse tirar algo de Chanyeol, nem que fosse só por brincadeira.

— Não, você também é um ótimo corpinho… — Suzy respondeu, passando uma das mãos pelos ombros de Kyungsoo, o olhando com algo como seriedade. 

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, talvez fosse aquele o momento para que tentasse ser mais incisivo no que queria saber, ou finalmente pedir o que tanto queria. Chanyeol estava ali, de bom humor, sorrindo, em seu colo, não poderia dar errado, não é?

— Chanyeol, eu… — começou nervosamente, tirando a franja da peruca de Suzy de seus olhos. — acho que a gente tem algo muito concreto, você não acha? Eu não te vejo como só um ficante, uma lembrança revivida, um corpo… eu às vezes me pergunto se não estou invadindo seu espaço com essa relação. Sei que ficar do seu lado 24 horas por dia é parte do meu trabalho, mas… eu não estou te forçando a nada? — perguntou, realmente preocupado com a resposta que teria.

Chanyeol o olhou confuso, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem suaves. Ele não tinha odiado aquela pergunta.

— Não Kyungsoo, eu gosto de estar perto de você, claro que gosto, a gente tem algo meio concreto mesmo, né? Às vezes eu me esqueço disso e isso na verdade meio que… me assusta. — foi sincero.

Kyungsoo sorriu com os olhos, daquele jeito que fazia quando não queria realmente demonstrar o que sentia. 

— Eu queria que mais do que concreto, fosse oficial. Eu sei que a gente errou muito no passado, e que você tem medo que a gente erre de novo, mas olha o que nós temos agora, Chanyeol, você não acha que estamos mais certos do que queremos agora? Você não acha que… podemos tentar de novo? — Seus olhos estavam vacilantes, mesmo que sua voz estivesse firme. Kyungsoo tinha medo de ser rejeitado, sentia que era um passo muito ousado aquele que tomava por conta própria.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas e o olhou com aquele olhar naturalmente magoado, aquele que Kyungsoo gostava tanto.

— Eu quero dizer que quero que você seja meu namorado, de verdade, oficialmente, para todos. Quero que nós sejamos um casal, Chanyeol. E esse é um pedido, você… você quer namorar comigo… oficialmente? — Kyungsoo tinha medo da resposta, mas estava tão certo do que queria que sentiu um peso ser tirado das costas assim que conseguiu falar aquilo.

Chanyeol, no entanto, levantou de seu colo, e Kyungsoo sabia que não era por pura euforia.

— Kyungsoo, eu… eu tenho que pensar. — ele disse, andando de um lado para o outro, com uma expressão extremamente sofrida. — Eu gosto de você, Kyungsoo, muito, e é diferente de todas as pessoas com quem me relacionei nos últimos anos, mas… não me envolver, desde o nosso término, é uma promessa que fiz comigo mesmo. — Ele não olhava Kyungsoo nos olhos quando terminou, e o Do entendeu aquela resposta como um “eu gosto de você, mas não o bastante”.

Ele via aquilo vindo, no entanto, desde a briga e afastamento que tiveram. Por isso, precisava tomar uma decisão, por ele mesmo.

— Tudo bem, eu posso te dar tempo para pensar… claro que posso. — respondeu calmamente, mesmo que o coração estivesse fazendo um show no peito. 

— Kyungsoo, e-eu não quero que você se decepcione, nunca quis, sempre quis deixar as coisas claras para você. Eu… adoro você, mas tornar isso fixo, duradouro, um evento... talvez não seja isso que eu quero para mim, e eu preciso te deixar ciente disso agora. — Chanyeol pingava nervosismo ao dizer aquilo, principalmente porque não sentia que fazia o certo.

Amava Kyungsoo, _amava,_ era ridículo o quão facilmente havia se _reapaixonado_ por ele, e isso o fazia questionar tantas premissas feitas por si mesmo para sua vida amorosa. O que fazia no momento, no entanto, era negar os próprios sentimentos, era orgulhoso demais, um amor não poderia o tirar do roteiro que havia criado para o próprio coração. Mesmo assim, não queria abrir mão de Kyungsoo. Pensava que lidar com alguém como si mesmo, naquele momento, devia ser mortificante.

Kyungsoo se levantou também, com os olhos baixos e a expressão caída. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Entendi. — falou, simplesmente. — É que, talvez, isso que a gente tem agora também não seja o que eu quero para mim… 

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, então Kyungsoo também podia fazer exigências a respeito daquela relação?! 

— Como assim? — perguntou.

— Isso, Chanyeol… gostar de alguém sozinho, ficar com alguém que não consegue nem mesmo dizer que me ama de volta. Eu… queria reciprocidade, talvez a gente não devesse ter nada, então, se os dois não podem ter o que querem, juntos. — Kyungsoo pareceu muito firme ao dizer aquilo e, para Chanyeol, foi bem mais impactante do que ele havia imaginado.

— Você quer dizer… tornarmos isso em oficial ou simplesmente não termos nada, é isso? É uma escolha que devo fazer? — Sua voz tremia, de forma ridícula, _que situação ridícula,_ pensava.

— É uma escolha que devemos fazer, _juntos._ Não é uma forma de te pressionar a fazer uma escolha, eu só quero que você saiba o que eu sinto também. E-eu acho que o que eu sinto também é válido, não é? — perguntou, quietamente. Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça. — Eu vou te dar um tempo para pensar, mesmo assim, quando você se decidir, nós conversamos com mais calma. 

— Tudo bem. — Chanyeol aceitou, não dizendo mais nada ao ver Kyungsoo saindo pela porta.

* * *

Suzy Q estava extremamente concentrada em sua performance, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse uma bagunça. Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que estivesse tão concentrada, não costumava fazer de suas performances uma _rotina_ de passos, mas o esforço para não pensar em mais nada fazia com que tentasse focar ao máximo nos próprios movimentos.

O cenho estava franzido de tanto _pensar,_ não conseguia parar de pensar no que Kyungsoo havia a dito há, no máximo, meia hora atrás. Pelo menos, com o escuro e a distância, o público não conseguia ver nada além de seus passos sensuais e muito bem executados naquele pole dance.

Sabia que Kyungsoo o assistia, também, por isso fazia um esforço meio inconsciente para não errar em simplesmente nada. Amava impressioná-lo.

First Love, do After School tocava, e ela ainda não tinha mostrado toda sua capacidade com aquele instrumento tão efetivo de performances sensuais. Suzy tinha muita força nos braços e pernas e trabalhar com o pole dance era simplesmente muito fácil para ela, era conhecida por isso nas boates, aliás, mas fazia um bom tempo que não se apresentava daquele jeito.

Andou com os saltos finos ao redor da barra, no ritmo da música, a tocando apenas com a mão direita. A coreografia daquela música usava pole, mas Suzy preferia fazer a seu tempo, e da sua forma.

Quando a voz da primeira vocalista soou, a drag, de costas, segurou no pole com as duas mãos e levantou as pernas do chão, as dobrando ao lado do corpo e girando o tronco em volta da barra, em um _back hook_. O público gritou, fascinado, como sempre fazia em qualquer apresentação usando o pole dance. Suzy aproveitou para enrolar uma das pernas na barra, de costas como estava, e virar o corpo todo de frente para ela, subindo ainda mais por ela, deixando a barra no meio das coxas e dublando a música sobre o sofrimento por não esquecer seu _primeiro amor,_ ali, com o tronco pendurado.

Era uma coincidência ridícula dublar aquela música justo no dia em que havia tido aquela discussão com Kyungsoo, se sentia ainda mais sentimental por isso.

Pulou da barra, caindo de pé e logo se agachando lentamente, deixando que as costas se esfregassem na barra enquanto descia. Encarou o público com sua expressão mais quente, enquanto rebolava os quadris, agachada como estava, levando um dos dedos até a boca e mordendo a unha postiça que usava, provocativamente, logo deixando com que ela arranhasse seu lábio, de leve, no movimento de abaixar a mão. Seus admiradores gritavam e suas amigas jogavam dinheiro, e ela não conseguia achar Kyungsoo dali, mesmo que ele estivesse não muito longe.

Não se importou com isso, logo se enroscando no pole novamente, afastando os braços um do outro, enquanto segurava a barra, e apoiando todo o peso do corpo neles, fazendo com que seu corpo saísse do chão e ficasse pendurado de forma horizontal por alguns segundos, logo dobrando o corpo e levando as pernas para cima, as abrindo de forma perpendicular.

Kyungsoo sabia que Chanyeol tinha uma força, equilíbrio e elasticidade imensos desde que viu sua primeira performance, com os arcos, ali mesmo na Lush, mas era sempre fascinante lembrar. 

Suzy voltou ao chão, tirando o casaco social que usava para cobrir a própria lingerie, e Sacre Bleu gritou no microfone, como fazia sempre que o ponto alto das performances de Suzy chegava.

Com os braços livres, a drag conseguia se enroscar ainda mais no pole, subindo muito alto e rodando sem parar na barra, fazendo diversas poses, ficando de cabeça para baixo e demonstrando todo seu equilíbrio. Quando descia da barra, passava as mãos pelo próprio corpo e se movia de forma sensual, era hipnotizante, excitante quase, a epítome de fazer bom uso em ser o centro das atenções. 

Segurou uma das pernas, de forma totalmente _elástica_ , enquanto tinha a outra enroscada no pole, sendo seu único ponto de equilíbrio, e foi esse seu último movimento, antes de escorregar o corpo até o chão e terminar sua performance deitada, como costumava fazer.

Suspirou discretamente, se sentindo péssima, mesmo que tivesse feito uma performance bem sucedida. Odiava se apresentar com a cabeça cheia de coisas, era por isso que não costumava performar logo depois dos assassinatos, não se encontrava nesses momentos, se sentia medíocre, e Kyungsoo ainda fazia questão de rondar e rondar cada cantinho de sua mente.

Talvez ele estivesse certo, os dois tinham que rever as próprias prioridades, viver aquele amor era incrivelmente bom, mas talvez eles não estivessem prontos para fazer aquilo dar certo. 

Então por que a ideia de seguir uma vida sem Kyungsoo ao lado parecia tão amarga na boca? Estava mesmo apaixonado, de novo, por aquele mesmo menino que o fez sentir como se fosse morrer de amor quando tinha dezesseis anos. Por trás de toda aquela dureza aparente, Kyungsoo ainda era aquele menino, e isso estragava todo seu disfarce de desapego e indiferença.

Suzy passou boa parte daquela noite aos suspiros, assistiu as performances de outras drags, viu as pessoas dançarem ao som das músicas mais divertidas, bebeu com Krystal, que estava sem a namorada por perto naquela noite, mas nada a fez se sentir melhor, não com Kyungsoo tão perto.

Havia sorrido para ele vez ou outra, quando os olhares se cruzavam, sabia que não estavam brigados, mas também sabia que Kyungsoo queria dá-lo espaço. 

Estava no bar com Krystal, que havia performado sozinha naquela noite por conta do estresse pós-traumático de Georgina, que por estar sendo tratado, a fez ficar em casa naquela noite.

Era por volta de meia noite quando, de repente, as luzes se apagaram e a música parou, em uma estranha queda de energia; e Suzy concluiu que Georgina havia feito a escolha certa ao ficar em casa. Um som de comoção foi ouvido, todos estavam surpresos com aquilo.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, assustada, para Krystal.

Krystal segurou forte em sua mão, também sem entender o que podia ser.

Kyungsoo saía do banheiro quando a luz apagou, e ele se colocou em alerta, aquilo nunca havia acontecido. Levou a mão até a arma que carregava na cintura, escondida sob sua jaqueta, e tentou achar o caminho até a pista.

Um grito foi ouvido.

— Silêncio! — um homem gritou, do mezanino da boate, que normalmente ficava aberto para clientes vips e que, naquela noite, estava com a entrada fechada. — Agora vocês são reféns, em protesto à causa do nosso grupo, Lamb’s Blood, já que podemos ser presos apenas por tentar purificar essa cidade. — ele disse, alto e com um tom assustador.

Kyungsoo sentiu o sangue gelar. Talvez fosse o único que tivesse compreendido aquilo de primeira. Sentiu o sangue pulsar nos ouvidos, as pernas tremeram, eles não esperavam por aquilo, eles não conseguiram evitar aquilo. Segurou a arma, pensando em abater aquele homem naquele mesmo momento, mas mudando de ideia ao pensar nas consequências. Estava totalmente escuro e, se errasse, podia colocar todo mundo ali dentro em risco.

Outra comoção se iniciou entre a massa. Alguns ainda não tinham entendido a profundidade daquilo, outros gritaram e choraram de desespero. A maioria se lembrava do massacre acontecido no Ocidente, anos antes, e haviam entendido que era isso o que acontecia naquele momento.

— Silêncio! — o homem gritou novamente, com ainda mais raiva. — Se não calarem a boca, vamos fazer o trabalho rápido e meter bala em todo mundo, seus filhos da puta! 

As pessoas manifestaram ainda mais desespero, mas fizeram o melhor para não fazer barulho.

Suzy, do lugar onde estava, havia entrado em estado de choque, não se movia, não falava nada para Krystal, que a abraçava, apenas chorava e tremia, silenciosamente. Haviam passado por tudo aquilo e morreriam ali, daquela forma, deveria saber que não se tratava de apenas uma pessoa fazendo todo esse trabalho sujo.

— Nós estamos em muitos aqui, então não adianta fugir, isso só acaba quando tivermos certeza que não vamos ser punidos, ou se formos mortos. Nós vamos acender as luzes e eu quero que o policial que está aqui dentro saia do buraco onde estiver e se manifeste para mim, ou alguém morre, a arma está apontada para a multidão. Aparece ou alguém morre, você escolhe! Taewoo, acende essa porra. — o líder do bando berrou, e Kyungsoo sentiu o corpo todo congelar em nervosismo e adrenalina.

Tinha medo. Não de morrer, havia perdido o medo de morrer há muito tempo. Tinha medo do que eles podiam fazer ali, tinha medo de que matassem muitas daquelas pessoas, de que o fizessem cometer alguma atrocidade em nome do orgulho ferido daquela organização criminosa.

Quando as luzes foram acesas — apenas parte delas —, as pessoas ficaram ainda mais inteiradas do que acontecia ali. Haviam cerca de seis homens que cercavam as saídas e a multidão, com armamento variado e rosto coberto. As exatas mesmas vestimentas que as vítimas sobreviventes dos ataques no distrito descreviam, estavam ali, em cada um deles.

— Eu vou te dar trinta segundos — o líder falou, começando a contagem.

Quando ele chegou no número vinte, Kyungsoo levantou os braços em rendição e andou o bastante para estar exatamente onde aquele homem podia vê-lo.

— Aí está nosso homem da lei… — Ele riu, apontando a carabina que segurava para o peito do detetive. Kyungsoo percebeu que ele parecia bom de mira, mas devia ter comprado aquela merda em alguma venda clandestina para caça, não devia nem saber manusear aquilo da forma correta. — Eu sei que você tem uma arma, você vai deixar essa arma no chão, sem fazer movimentos bruscos, onde a gente possa vê-la. Agora! — gritou, e Kyungsoo assentiu.

Desceu apenas a mão direita até a cintura, deixando a esquerda ainda levantada, e lentamente tirou a arma do coldre que possuía ali, se abaixando devagar até deixar o revólver no chão, em seguida se levantando, também lentamente, e subindo os braços em rendição.

Chanyeol não estava muito longe de onde Kyungsoo se encontrava, e tremia como se estivesse prestes a morrer ao vê-lo ali. A realização de que podia perdê-lo, de que os dois poderiam morrer naquela noite, o fazendo hiperventilar em desespero. Jongin escondeu o rosto do amigo em seu ombro, o abraçando e o impedindo de ver o que acontecia ali, tinha muito medo de que eles matassem Kyungsoo, ali, na frente de todos, na frente de Chanyeol.

— Muito bem, agente Chile… — o homem disse, em tom de deboche. Kyungsoo sentiu um profundo nojo. — Seungho, pega a arma! — ele ordenou, não se preocupando em esconder o nome de seus comparsas, eles provavelmente sabiam que não sairiam livres dali. Ou a cadeia ou a morte, mas eles queriam deixar um legado. Kyungsoo o olhava de baixo, com aqueles olhos extremamente duros e julgadores, e isso o fazia querer ser ainda mais cruel. — Agora você vai pegar o celular de trabalho que nós sabemos que você tem aí, vai ligar para o seu delegado e vai falar o que está acontecendo aqui, ele já vai saber, óbvio, porque essas notícias se espalham rápido… mas você também vai contar para ele que eu tenho uma bomba acoplada aqui comigo, porque eu realmente tenho, chega mais perto, você vai conseguir enxergar — chamou, levantando a blusa grossa que usava, tentando fazer graça com a cara do detetive. Kyungsoo se aproximou mesmo assim, e conseguiu enxergar um colete com bolsos cheios. — Viu? — exigiu a resposta com o tom que usou.

— Sim. — Kyungsoo disse, alto suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

— Então além de contar isso a ele, você vai dizer que, se a polícia tentar entrar, além de meter a bala nessas pessoas, essa bomba também vai explodir, e vai todo mundo aqui morrer. Vai contar para o seu delegado que nós estamos aqui para negociar, porque fomos nós quem matamos todas essas pessoas nesses últimos meses e vocês já sabem disso, não é? E que algumas pessoas só vão sair daqui vivas se _vocês_ fizerem o que nós falarmos. 

Kyungsoo travou a mandíbula em raiva, se aquele cara estivesse sozinho… seria tão fácil acertar um tiro na testa dele.

— Tudo bem, vou fazer isso agora, só… vou pegar meu celular. — ele respondeu docilmente, no entanto, porque havia sido treinado para negociar com criminosos.

Pegou o celular no bolso da calça, digitando o número do oficial Im. 

— Coloca no viva-voz. — o homem mascarado ordenou, antes mesmo que o delegado atendesse.

— Alô — a voz rasgada do delegado soou por sobre o clube. As pessoas estavam terrivelmente amontoadas na pista, e todos sentiam um medo quase amortecedor. 

— Alô, oficial Im, aqui é o agente Do. Eu… estou dentro da Lush. — informou, simplesmente.

— Oh meu Deus! — o delegado disse, tenso, do outro lado. — Nós estamos indo para aí agora, Kyungsoo, você está em contato com os criminosos? Quem são, afinal? — perguntou, parecendo apressado.

— Sim, oficial Im, eles estão ouvindo essa conversa agora. — avisou, engolindo em seco. — São o Lamb’s Blood, senhor, eles dizem que estão fazendo isso para negociar, eles sabem que estavam para serem pegos, então e-eles querem negociar conosco. Eles têm armas e uma bomba, uma bomba acoplada no corpo de um deles, disseram que algumas pessoas só sairão vivas daqui se fizermos o que eles falarem. Tem, mais ou menos, umas 300 pessoas aqui. — Kyungsoo recitou o que o assassino havia o dito, calmamente. — Para começar, eles pediram para que vocês não tentem entrar, ou a bomba vai ser acionada. 

— Tudo bem, entendido. O que mais eles exigem? O que mais vocês exigem? — quase gritou a segunda pergunta, esperando que eles ouvissem.

— O que mais vocês exigem? — Kyungsoo perguntou diretamente ao líder, já que, apesar do viva-voz, havia muita gente ali e o barulho era inevitável.

Chanyeol assistia tudo muito de perto, e se parecia com um pesadelo, um de que ele queria desesperadamente acordar. Era catalisadora a forma como a morte podia se aproximar em um piscar de olhos. 

— Nós temos a noite toda, uh? Vamos fazendo nossos pedidos gradualmente. Obrigado garçom! — ele gritou para o telefone, tendo alguns membros do grupo o acompanhando nas risadas. — Desliga a ligação. — ele mandou e Kyungsoo se sentiu no escuro.

Esperava que as negociações fossem feitas ali, para que eles enfim aceitassem liberar as pessoas em troca do que fosse pedido, porém, agora não sabia dizer quais seriam os próximos passos daquele bando.

Quando Kyungsoo desligou a ligação, olhou para cima, esperando o próximo passo do líder.

— Agora você vai me apontar quem é a _bichinha_ aqui da boate que você come. — ele pediu, simplesmente, e Kyungsoo paralisou.

Engoliu em seco, tentando pensar em uma solução.

Por que diabos eles queriam saber com quem ele se relacionava? Ele só conseguia pensar na pior das hipóteses.

Chanyeol, de onde estava, travou ainda mais, não conseguindo nem se mover em medo e preocupação. Prendeu a respiração por minutos.

— N-não tem ninguém… — Kyungsoo soltou, nervosamente. Não iria colocar Chanyeol em risco daquela forma, não iria.

— Você é muito corajoso em mentir. Nós sabemos que tem, quem é? — ele pressionou. 

Eles deviam saber quem era, estavam só testando o detetive, então ele sabia que aquela ideia rápida que havia passado por sua cabeça, de apontar outra pessoa na multidão, era infundada e muito egoísta, não podia colocar outra pessoa em risco, enfiar alguém que tinha a chance de sair ileso, naquela bagunça. Era uma ideia muito idiota.

Não sabia o que fazer, estava verdadeiramente em um impasse, que fez seus olhos ficarem molhados ao perceber que teria que tomar uma decisão que não queria. Não queria entregá-lo.

Chanyeol, por outro lado, sabia que se Kyungsoo continuasse resistindo, eles iam machucá-lo. Podia lidar com tudo, só não queria vê-lo machucado, morto, oh meu Deus, torcia para que ele parasse de pensar com o coração quando se tratava de si.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas engasgou em seguida, as palavras não saíam. Chanyeol deu um passo à frente, discreto quase, mesmo que estivesse ainda transformado em Suzy, dentro daquela roupa sensual.

Kyungsoo o olhou, com os olhos vermelhos e molhados. Chanyeol não chorava, ele não chorava, ele era corajoso como ninguém.

Chanyeol o olhou de volta e assentiu com a cabeça. _Faça isso, Kyungsoo, faça isso, vai ficar tudo bem_ ele dizia com aquele movimento positivo. Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça.

— Não precisa falar, nós já entendemos… — O homem riu. — Kyunghoon, pega essa _putinha_ imoral. — ele pediu, quase entediado.

Kyunghoon era o homem de quem haviam achado sangue na perícia do ataque à Georgina, era forte e alto, como as vítimas descreviam e, aparentemente, era ele o responsável pelo trabalho sujo.

Ele se aproximou de Chanyeol, que tremeu, se encolhendo. Jongin, ao seu lado, tentou segurá-lo quando o homem o puxou com um braço em volta do pescoço, mas Chanyeol negou com a cabeça. Que deixassem Jongin em paz.

Chanyeol fez um barulho assustado quando ele o puxou a ponto de fazê-lo tropeçar nos próprios pés, apontando uma arma para sua cabeça. Kyungsoo rosnou em ódio e conformismo de que não poderia fazer nada, _nada._ Na multidão, as pessoas também reagiram assustadas à violência com Suzy Q.

— Calem a boca! — o homem gritou, do alto, deixando que saliva escapasse pela boca com o som do grito. — Nós não o mataremos se você não sair da linha, senhor detetive. — informou, e o brutamontes que havia rendido Chanyeol o arrastou até o palco principal, o expondo como um aviso permanente, rendido, com uma arma na cabeça.

**1 A.M.**

Lá fora, a polícia já montava um cerco que buscava ser estratégico, mas que podia dar muito errado. Eles haviam isolado a área de, pelo menos, uns dez metros ao redor da boate, as pessoas já se aglomeravam ali, alguns desesperados, outros simplesmente curiosos. A imprensa se aglomerava também, afinal, alguém tinha que manter a população informada sobre essa fase tão surpreendente daquela operação que havia chamado a atenção do país nos últimos dias.

Fazia cerca de uma hora que eles estavam lá dentro, e os criminosos não haviam tentado contato novamente. O oficial Im passava do espectro de apenas tenso, ele estava saindo do próprio corpo de tanta adrenalina. 

Era 1 hora da manhã e todos os canais de plantão queriam alguma fala dele. 

— Senhor delegado, é verdade que um de seus homens está lá dentro? — uma repórter não o deu muito espaço para desviar do questionamento, apenas enfiando o microfone em seu rosto. 

— Como diabos vocês conseguem essas informações? — ele devolveu, exasperado.

Minutos mais tarde, concedeu uma entrevista para a maior transmissora do país, informando o máximo que podia sobre. 

Lá dentro, só Deus sabia o que podia estar acontecendo.

* * *

Soojung mal conseguia respirar, encolhida dentro daquele armário tão pequeno. 

Havia chegado na boate não muito antes que o grupo criminoso, se esgueirando até o camarim das Três Graças, que sabia que Jongin teria só para si naquela noite. Queria surpreendê-lo, ele havia demonstrado tristeza ao saber que ela não veria sua performance naquela noite, então, assim que ela se desatolou do compromisso que tinha com a família, correu até o distrito.

Ela havia acabado de mandar uma mensagem de texto para Jongin, quando as luzes acabaram. Se sentou sobre o sofá, pensando se tratar de um apagão, até ouvir os gritos lá fora. Quando ela percebeu do que se tratava, sabia que era questão de tempo até que eles fossem atrás de pessoas em todas as salas da boate.

Pegou o revólver que sempre levava na cintura e checou duplamente se ele estava travado ou não, o segurou com cuidado, apagou de novo as luzes da sala, e se enfiou em um dos armários de ferro onde os meninos guardavam seus pertences.

Era extremamente apertado e sua coluna doía pela posição, se uma pessoa mais alta ou robusta tentasse, não conseguiria se enfiar ali como ela se enfiou. Quando ouviu passos pesados, no entanto, soube que tinha feito a escolha certa.

Ela realmente não respirava quando a porta do camarim foi aberta, segurando a arma em uma das mãos, apontada para a porta do armário, se eles tentassem abrir, ela atirava. 

A pessoa que entrou revirou um pouco a sala, mas não foi esperta o suficiente para olhar os armários, saiu, batendo a porta, e Soojung só soltou o ar, realmente, minutos depois.

Sabia que podia fazer algo para ajudar, só tinha que descobrir o que.

**Madrugada de 28 de maio, Sábado.** **Namyoung-Dong, Seul.**

Jongdae assistia os créditos daquele filme subirem, calmamente encostado sobre o ombro de Baekhyun. Já sentia sono, afinal, era 1 hora da manhã e eles quase nunca se mantinham acordados até essa hora nos últimos meses, tentando ao máximo adotar uma rotina saudável para Jongdae.

Baekhyun o fez um carinho nos cabelos quando o filme oficialmente terminou e Jongdae ensaiou se levantar.

— Acho que vou me preparar para dormir. — informou, e Baekhyun assentiu, pegando o controle da TV e tirando da plataforma onde eles assistiam o filme. — Eu já volto! — Jongdae o deu um selinho, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Baekhyun aproveitou aqueles momentos antes de desligar o aparelho para ver o que passava na TV aberta. _Zapeando_ os canais, um plantão de notícias o chamou a atenção, plantões, naquela hora da noite, só aconteciam em casos muito singulares.

Ele percebeu que se tratava de algo envolvendo uma boate, e quase chamou Jongdae para ver, até perceber que eles estavam no distrito, e aquela fachada era a da Lush. Leu a manchete _“grupo terrorista assume a autoria dos assassinatos no distrito gay de Itaewon e rende boate cheia”._

Baekhyun precisou de alguns segundos para processar o que diabos estava acontecendo e continuou olhando, em choque, para a TV, até Jongdae sair do banheiro e se aproximar. Foi rápido e desligou o aparelho antes que ele chegasse.

Não podia deixar que Jongdae visse aquilo, tinha certeza que Chanyeol estava lá dentro. Não podia o deixar ficar sabendo, não apenas porque ele ainda não podia ficar ansioso por conta da respiração, mas por uma questão de saúde mental. Jongdae havia passado por tanto naqueles meses, sido atacado, quase morrido, por Deus, ele havia ficado desacordado por semanas… era um direito dele ter uma noite tranquila de sono, mesmo que Baekhyun não pudesse medir as notícias que ele receberia no dia seguinte.

— Você estava vendo jornal? — Jongdae perguntou, rindo fraco.

Baekhyun tremia, o rosto estava pálido, não teve tempo de digerir o próprio choque.

— S-sim… esses jornais da madrugada. — respondeu, da melhor forma que pôde. Jongdae estranhou.

— Você está pálido, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não… não mesmo, estou pálido? Deve ser a luz. — Riu, forçado.

— Não está me escondendo nada mesmo? — Jongdae o pressionou um pouco mais, sabia lidar muito com o companheiro.

Mas, dessa vez, Baekhyun não cederia.

— Por que eu esconderia algo, amor? — falou, conseguindo disfarçar o desespero na voz. — Vem, vamos dormir, já está tarde… 

Jongdae o olhou por mais alguns segundos, logo cedendo e assentindo com a cabeça, se deitando ao lado de Baekhyun e deixando que ele o abraçasse por trás. Dormiu rápido até demais, ao contrário do marido, que não pregava os olhos. O choque e o medo pela notícia e a decisão de a esconder de Jongdae pesando em sua cabeça.

Pegou o celular, checando o grupo de amigos que possuía no _kakaotalk_ , só para confirmar que aquilo tudo era mesmo verdade, e que muita gente conhecida estava dentro daquela boate… orou a noite toda para que não tivesse que dar a pior notícia possível, para Jongdae, na manhã seguinte.

**3 A.M. 28 de maio, Sábado. Boate Lush, Itaewon, Seul.**

O Lamb’s Blood havia passado as duas últimas horas fazendo terror psicológico nas pessoas presas lá dentro. O único contato feito com a polícia lá fora, foi para perguntarem se a notícia já corria o mundo, tiveram uma resposta positiva, e, terrivelmente, comemoraram.

Muitas pessoas em meio à multidão rendida haviam tido coragem o suficiente de gravarem vídeos e postarem nas redes sociais, mostrando o que acontecia lá dentro, além de informar as famílias eles mesmos, mandando mensagens de despedida para as pessoas amadas. Ao redor do mundo, aquela era notícia quente, de cobertura massiva, os jornais coreanos enlouqueciam, tendo que trabalhar a todo vapor em plena madrugada.

Kyungsoo, naquele momento, estava tão rendido quanto Chanyeol, com uma arma na cabeça que não o deixava nem se mover. As pessoas haviam se sentado no chão conforme cansaram, algumas até tentavam dormir, mas com tanto medo, não conseguiam. Sorte a deles que não fazia frio.

Chanyeol sentia sono, também, e uma moleza que parecia ter chegado depois de uma carga tão grande de emoções. Ele ensaiava fechar os olhos, mas o fantasma daquela arma apontada para sua cabeça assombrava até mesmo suas divagações, não deixando que seus músculos relaxassem nem por um segundo.

— Vocês não acham que vão passar uma impressão errada da _causa_ de vocês, para o mundo, fazendo isso? — Kyungsoo perguntou para o líder, que apontava a carabina que carregava para a nuca do detetive, não muito de longe. Perguntou porque era o único que tinha o poder de perguntar qualquer coisa ali. — Mostrar um lado bom, moralmente falando, do que você acredita, não seria a melhor solução?

Alguns dos outros homens jogavam gasolina ao redor do barracão, e isso causava ainda mais pânico nas pessoas ali.

— Nossa mensagem para o mundo é que pessoas como vocês não merecem nada além disso aqui. — ele respondeu, tranquilamente, rodando um isqueiro com a mão livre, parecendo se divertir ao gerar terror.

Kyungsoo travou a mandíbula, sábio o bastante para não replicar.

— Mas você está certo, talvez nós devamos mostrar um pouco mais de misericórdia, nós vamos liberar vinte mulheres, antes de colocar fogo nisso aqui. — Riu. Estava blefando, aquilo não fazia parte de seus planos, apesar de não ser uma possibilidade a se descartar.

Um menino, em meio à multidão, aparentemente fazia uma _live,_ não discretamente narrando o que acontecia. Ele era estrangeiro e, talvez por estar falando em outra língua, pensou que não chamaria a atenção pelo conteúdo do que dizia.

— Desliga isso! — um dos criminosos gritou, apontando a arma para ele. 

Pelo choque, o menino apontou o celular diretamente para o homem armado, e isso rendeu uma ação automática. O homem mirou na perna do menino e atirou. O menino gritou, assustado e com dor, caindo no chão, e a multidão se agitou em desespero, uma garota perto dele claramente urinando nas calças. 

— Parabéns idiota, agora ninguém sai. — o líder gritou de onde estava, para o menino que urrava, segurando a própria perna.

Kyungsoo precisava fazer algo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, liberem essas pessoas e o menino, vocês podem negociar com a polícia lá fora, pedir qualquer coisa, até uma fuga, por favor, _por favor_ , façam isso agora. — pediu, desesperado pela possibilidade daquele jovem morrer, ali, sem atendimento médico.

— Então você vai pedir para eles que garantam um lugar na prisão de mais alto escalão da Coreia se formos presos, aquela com quartos particulares, sem aglomeração e sem facções. Quero nome, cela, tudo, assim que responderem, nós liberamos. Doze pessoas, somos doze pessoas. — ele falou, demonstrando impaciência quase patológica com tudo aquilo, e Kyungsoo foi rápido em ligar para o número do delegado, não dizendo nada além da proposta, e do fato de que alguém estava ferido.

O delegado foi estratégico em negociar, expondo para a mídia o que havia sido pedido e sendo rápido em conseguir informações sobre a I Prisão Privativa de Seul. 

— Vocês já têm o nome cadastrado no registro do presídio, celas 234, 235… — e disse uma sequência de doze números. — quarto individual e televisão, além de visita duas vezes na semana. — o delegado citou todas as regalias que eles teriam ali. — Está fechado, cumprimos com a nossa parte, cumpram com a de vocês!

Eles abriram uma das portas, então, após selecionarem as vinte mulheres e fizeram algumas delas carregarem o rapaz ferido para fora. Duas tinham armas apontadas para a cabeça, caso algum policial tentasse uma ofensiva.

Lá dentro, algumas pessoas choravam por não terem a sorte de escapar daquele inferno.

* * *

Um rebuliço se formou lá fora, com a saída das 21 pessoas. O rapaz ferido havia sido levado com urgência ao hospital, enquanto a polícia se planejava a respeito do que fazer com as mulheres liberadas, algumas estavam tremendamente traumatizadas, algumas haviam até mesmo desmaiado. Um acampamento foi montado às pressas pelos policiais chamados para reforço, de unidades de outras regiões da cidade, onde eles pegavam as informações das pessoas liberadas e informavam suas famílias.

Imagens do que acontecia dentro da boate rodavam pela internet, fazendo com que as pessoas acompanhassem ainda mais incisivamente a busca pelo desfecho daquela trágica invasão.

Quando as pessoas viram e ficaram sabendo que Suzy Q estava rendida, na mira de uma arma, sendo a pessoa mais próxima da morte ali, admiradores recentes da drag começaram a cercar a Lush, conforme o dia amanhecia, com cartazes e gritos para que a soltassem. A polícia sabia que não seria efetivo, mas tinham muita coisa para cuidar no momento.

**4 A.M.**

Kyungsoo havia sido levado para o palco, próximo de Chanyeol, que não se movia, de cabeça abaixada, há alguns minutos. O detetive pensava que talvez ele tivesse dormido, mas percebeu que não quando viu uma lágrima cair sobre suas pernas nuas.

Quando o líder do bando o fez subir as escadas, com a arma apontada em sua nuca, Chanyeol o olhou e Kyungsoo, em um mover de lábios, o confortou, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Chanyeol não acreditava mais nisso, não aquele ponto, há quase quatro horas na mira daquela arma, desistindo de pensar em como seria o desfecho daquilo. Nas possibilidades que havia criado, não saía vivo em nenhuma.

— O que vocês estão planejando, afinal? Como vão terminar com tudo isso? — Kyungsoo sussurrou, tentando ao máximo tirar informações da organização criminosa.

— Você é Deus? — Kyunghoon, que rendia Chanyeol, perguntou. Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça. — Então não cabe a você saber.

— E-eu não vejo nenhuma relação com Deus nisso aqui, de qualquer forma. — Kyungsoo arriscou.

— Você fala demais! — o líder disse, empurrando sua cabeça com o cano da arma. — E nós não precisamos mais de Deus, eu sou o Messias, é por isso que daqui há três dias vou ressuscitar, exterminando todos os pecadores do mundo. — ele falou, sério demais, e Kyungsoo ficou esperando que uma risada seguisse aquela fala. Ela não veio, ele falava sério. Engoliu em seco, preferindo não falar mais nada. 

* * *

Nos camarins, Soojung andava meio sem rumo, já havia saído do armário, cuidadosamente, há horas atrás, e tentava achar uma forma de sair da sala sem chamar atenção. Viu uma brecha quando percebeu que um movimento se formava, eles liberavam as vinte mulheres quando ela conseguiu andar até a porta que dava acesso aos camarins, que estava entreaberta e, se escondendo bem, conseguiu ver o que acontecia e contar quantos homens eram, no total.

Viu também Jongin, montado em drag, tão lindamente, e sentado nos pés do balcão do bar, no meio de várias outras pessoas. Ele devia estar imprudentemente cansado, já que dormia sentado.

Viu Chanyeol e Kyungsoo no palco principal, Chanyeol sentado, com uma arma apontada para a cabeça, Kyungsoo ajoelhado, com as mãos para cima, com uma apontada para a nuca.

— _Eu sou o Messias…_ — ela ouviu o homem falar, e voltou para o camarim. Caralho.

**5 A.M.**

— Nós queremos negociar mais uma coisa. — o líder disse para Kyungsoo, que abriu os olhos ao perceber que ele tinha tirado a arma de sua nuca.

Seu celular estava ficando sem bateria, e ele estava esperando que aquele homem desse um retorno logo sobre o que queria fazer. Acreditava mais, a cada minuto, que ele acabaria acionando aquela bomba e matando todo mundo, hora ou outra.

— Certo. — ele disse, pegando o celular, que estava no chão, ao seu lado. 

— Trinta pessoas… trinta pessoas por um carro, sem rastreador, nem placa. — ele disse, quando o delegado atendeu, do outro lado.

— Senhor, eles pedem um carro, sem rastreador, nem placa, por trinta pessoas. — Kyungsoo disse, calmamente.

— Mais, mais pessoas! — o delegado disse. — O carro nós conseguimos em umas duas horas, mas eu vou pedir para que soltem cinquenta pessoas.

— Quarenta pessoas, e o carro em uma hora. — negociou o líder.

— Tudo bem. Mas as pessoas têm que ser soltas agora. 

— Se eu soltá-las agora, e o carro não vier, eu vou matar mais quarenta. — o homem disse, quase como se explicasse uma conta matemática. Kyungsoo esperou que o delegado negociasse um pouco mais, eles nunca cumpriam promessas que envolviam formas de fuga.

— Tudo bem. — ele falou, do outro lado. — Nós vamos pegar um carro de ronco alto, em uma hora você vai ouvir o ronco daí, solte as quarenta.

Às cinco horas da manhã, os jornais noticiaram, mais quarenta pessoas haviam sido liberadas. Nenhuma das drags estavam entre elas.

Às seis da manhã, o ronco do carro foi ouvido lá fora. 

**6:20 A.M.**

— Os doze… os doze para quem você pediu as celas na prisão privativa, esse número é simbólico? — Kyungsoo perguntou, ainda ajoelhado no palco, mesmo que uma arma não estivesse mais apontada para ele, apenas para Chanyeol, que já não dizia nada há horas.

Ele havia pedido água em um momento, e alguém, na multidão, ofereceu uma garrafa pela metade que tinha ali. Ele não se moveu depois disso, no entanto, com medo de que até mesmo sua respiração acionasse a arma, ou o colete de bombas do líder, que agora era quem apontava a arma para sua cabeça.

— Eu… e meus onze discípulos. — o homem respondeu, olhando, de cima para baixo, para Chanyeol, que sentia as pernas adormecerem por estar há tempo demais na mesma posição. — Eram doze… mas imprevistos acontecem.

— Hyuk… ele era o décimo segundo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, quase empolgado pela informação.

— Sim.

— E vocês o mataram? 

— Não. Ele agendou a própria morte. No Lamb’s Blood, não aceitamos desistências. — disse, simplesmente, enquanto brincava com o destravador da arma.

Chanyeol chorava silenciosamente, exausto, sabia que estava tão próximo de morrer, não aguentava mais esperar pela morte eminente. Que ela chegasse de uma vez.

**6:40 P.M.**

Chanyeol brincava com a inconsciência, seu corpo exausto não aguentava mais se manter em alerta, tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas dormia sem perceber. Em seu subconsciente, vozes e vozes passavam como uma lembrança, se lembrou de sua infância, da adolescência, da mãe que havia morrido há quatro anos, do pai que viu pela última vez aos treze. Lembrou da avó, que visitava pouco demais. Se lembrou dos amigos inseparáveis que tinha no ensino fundamental, dos _bullies_ que quase o fizeram reprimir o próprio jeito no colegial, do romance com Kyungsoo, a forma como aquilo nasceu; tão puro e bonito.

Ainda era tão puro e bonito, e Chanyeol queria o olhar naquele momento, mas a arma ainda estava apontada para sua cabeça, e ela já havia se movido demais por conta do sono involuntário, que a pesava, à ponto do homem o segurar com o braço em volta do pescoço para que ele parasse, quase cortando sua passagem de ar.

Queria olhar para Kyungsoo, e, naquele momento, onde sabia que a morte estava tão próxima, dizer que o amava. Não porque sentia que isso era uma dívida, mas porque sentia que era sua última missão, contar a ele o que realmente sentia.

Lá fora, imaginava que o mundo todo estava sabendo o que acontecia, e que a maioria devia já conhecer sua identidade, torcer por sua sobrevivência. Suzy Q tinha tudo, tudo o que ambicionava ela tinha, havia tido a vida perfeita, a única pendência era aquela possível realidade que assombrava sua mente, quase como um acalento, mas quase como uma cobrança… a vida que teria com Kyungsoo, se sobrevivessem, e se tivesse dito a ele que o amava antes.

Eles morariam juntos, e adotariam um animal. Kyungsoo não aceitaria missões perigosas na polícia, porque ele tinha alguém para quem voltar no fim do dia, e Chanyeol seria _tão_ feliz, porque era tudo aquilo que ele queria, mas não tinha tido a coragem de aceitar.

— Kyunghoon, a hora está chegando, me dê o botão do colete. — o líder pediu, acordando Chanyeol de seu sonho. 

Seu coração bateu forte, a respiração ficando ansiosa, o medo subindo por suas pernas. Pela altura com que ele havia dito, só ele e Kyungsoo haviam ouvido, e as pessoas ainda pareciam tranquilas lá embaixo. 

Pensou que, talvez, fosse melhor morrer assim, sem que tivessem consciência disso.

* * *

Dentro dos camarins, Soojung se preparava para fazer o mínimo possível de barulho na porta que levava às escadas de emergência. Subiria até o mezanino da boate, e, de lá, tentaria matar ao menos um deles.

Poderia ser uma ideia estúpida, mas, lá fora, a equipe tática se posicionava, apenas esperando o sinal do som de sua arma para invadir.

Ela estava para sair do camarim, quando percebeu que a porta de acesso havia sido aberta e passos pesados se aproximavam. Olhou discretamente, e viu um dos homens encapuzados desabotoar a calça com ansiedade, provavelmente procurando por um banheiro. Ok, mataria um deles, ali mesmo, mesmo que o barulho não fosse o bastante para que a polícia entrasse. Teria que ser rápida.

Quando ele foi pelo lado contrário de onde ela estava, não hesitou em atirar contra ele. _Uma, duas vezes,_ e então ele estava abatido.

Correu, rápido, em direção à porta das escadas, e a abriu com cuidado, subindo rápida e discretamente, para o segundo andar.

* * *

Do lado de baixo, o barulho dos tiros criou uma agitação imensa.

— Esses filhos da puta, se eles tiverem invadido, ele vai morrer, ele vai morrer! Vocês dois, vão lá atrás e vejam o que é, eu vou matar esse sodomita, eles vão ver só. — o líder gritou, raivoso, para dois de seus comparsas, destravando a arma e segurando Chanyeol com mais força pelo pescoço.

Chanyeol fez um barulho estrangulado, chorando de uma forma que Kyungsoo não conseguia nem sustentar o olhar. Chanyeol o olhava mesmo assim, com as orbes vermelhas e molhadas, ele chorava como uma cascata, mas seus olhos pareciam tão verdadeiros, por trás de todo o medo.

— Me dá um segundo, m-me dá só um segundo, por favor, é a única coisa que eu peço! — Chanyeol conseguiu dizer, em meio aos soluços, com a voz rouca e arranhada pela falta de fala e de hidratação, assim que ouviu a arma ser destravada. O homem não respondeu, mas Chanyeol entendeu como um sim. — Kyungsoo… — ele disse, com a voz falhando enquanto chorava ainda mais. — E-eu te amo, eu te amo demais, me desculpa por não ter conseguido te falar isso antes… — soluçava em meio à fala, seu estômago agora se revirando com a certeza de que seria morto. Kyungsoo chorava também, havia começado a chorar no momento em que percebeu o que aconteceria ali. — P-por favor não esquece de mim.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos quando ouviu o barulho do tiro.

_Enquanto eu estiver longe de você_

_Sussurre uma pequena oração por mim, meu benzinho_

_Por que é difícil para mim, meu benzinho_

_E a hora mais escura é logo antes do amanhecer_

* * *

Soojung havia chegado ao mezanino com pressa, não se importando tanto com a possibilidade de a ouvirem. Quando olhou para baixo e viu como aquele homem segurava Chanyeol, sabia que teria que ser rápida. Estava escuro, mas aquele ângulo era perfeito, conseguiria atingir sua cabeça sem a possibilidade de atingir nem Chanyeol, nem Kyungsoo pelo caminho, e ela sempre teve a boa mira como um dos pontos mais fortes.

Destravou a arma, a segurando rente ao rosto, como fazia nos treinos de tiro. A orelha dele era o alvo, e, quando teve certeza, atirou. 

— Você não é o Messias, filho da puta! — ela disse, baixo.

Um tiro certeiro.

O corpo do homem foi para o lado com a força da bala de calibre alto que Soojung carregava, que entrou de lado e atravessou sua cabeça. 

Chanyeol gritou, assustado, pensando que aquele tiro havia sido dado nele. Quando Kyungsoo ouviu seu grito, abriu os olhos, o homem estava caído, imóvel, provavelmente morto, e Chanyeol estava livre de sua imobilização.

Kyungsoo segurou Chanyeol pela mão quando percebeu que tiros tinham começado a soar de todos os lados, e correu com ele para debaixo do palco.

Os dois criminosos que ficaram na pista começaram a atirar contra a multidão quando perceberam que o líder tinha sido atingido, mas a polícia já havia entrado, e eles acabaram sendo mortos também.

Muitas pessoas na multidão estavam feridas, a maioria, felizmente, em lugares não vitais. E uma operação para salvar todos a tempo havia começado. Soojung desceu e ajudou a render os dois únicos homens que haviam sobrevivido, e procurou desesperadamente por Jongin, na multidão.

Chanyeol mal podia acreditar, estava vivo. _Estava vivo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As citações que eu usei no começo e no finalzinho do capítulo vem da música Dedicated to The One I Love do The Mamas and The Papas, que não está na playlist porque eu sou apressada e mandei ela antes de inserir mais coisas rssss
> 
> Espero que esteja todo mundo vivo por aí!!! 👀


	8. 8° Capítulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa, se você chegou até aqui, eu estou muito feliz por saber que ao menos prendi seu interesse com essa história grande e densa. Espero que você tenha entendido as pequenas entrelinhas de The Coyote’s Lush e que nada tenha ficado sem resposta. 
> 
> Enfim, obrigada pela sua companhia até aqui, espero que goste também desse último capítulo, feito com amor, depois de tanta dor kkkkk

> _Eu olhei um coiote bem no rosto_
> 
> _E ele tinha os mesmo olhos que os seus,_
> 
> _Sob seus óculos escuros_

**29 de maio. Domingo. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

A invasão ao barracão da Lamb’s Blood havia sido adiantada em um dia, e o local da operação também havia sido alterado. 

Depois que a polícia matou dois dos criminosos — além dos que haviam sido corajosamente abatidos por Panamá — e conseguiu prender outros dois, uma operação intensiva havia sido feita para encontrar os outros seis membros do grupo. Um dos detidos, Taewoo, surpreendentemente havia cooperado o bastante para contar quem eram esses seis, além de ceder a misteriosa identidade do líder do grupo.

Kang Christian era seu nome. Era um dos fundadores de uma igreja famosa em Seul, expulso dela após ter sido pego roubando o dinheiro das ofertas. Ele havia criado o Lamb’s Blood há três anos, e realmente fazia com que seus seguidores acreditassem que ele era um tipo de reencarnação do Messias.

Kyungsoo queria ter descoberto isso por conta própria, mas assim como Soojung, havia sido afastado do caso, já que, depois daquele episódio, haviam se tornado vítimas e teriam que ter o mesmo tratamento dado a elas.

As primeiras doze horas depois da invasão da polícia haviam sido uma bagunça, 40 pessoas haviam ficado feridas em meio à multidão, quatro, morrido. Eram muitos reféns, no entanto, então o movimento da mídia e da população a respeito foi ainda maior, muitos canais queriam entrevistas, muitas pessoas queriam saber se seus filhos estavam vivos. A descoberta e prisão dos outros membros do bando também havia sido nesse meio tempo, e a delegacia se encontrava em um completo caos.

— Se tratavam de treze homens, todos religiosos, de diversas igrejas e seitas diferentes. O primeiro suspeito sobre os assassinatos, Kwon Hyuk, também fazia parte do grupo religioso Lamb’s Blood, mas como ele não tinha pessoas próximas, ninguém soube nos informar sobre essa filiação. — O delegado dava uma coletiva de imprensa no momento, tentando ao máximo informar os repórteres de televisão, rádio e impresso, que se aglomeravam ali.

— Senhor, é verdade que o detetive Do Kyungsoo, que foi chave essencial para as negociações entre a polícia e os criminosos, têm um envolvimento romântico com a drag queen Suzy Q, que ficou conhecida por informar à população sobre o caso Coyote? — um jornalista perguntou, sem medo de parecer invasivo.

O delegado respirou fundo, com seu jeito escuso e sem paciência.

— Senhor, isso é a vida particular de um de nossos homens, eu não posso te responder. — disse, fazendo com que o homem quase se encolhesse de vergonha pela questão.

— Sobre os planos dos criminosos, oficial Im, eles realmente tinham uma bomba? Planejavam utilizá-la? — outra repórter perguntou, apressada.

— Sim, eles possuíam uma bomba, ela estava acoplada ao corpo do líder deles. Nós ainda não interrogamos todos os membros, mas pelo o que sabemos, eles planejavam sim usar a bomba em um horário específico da manhã, em um extermínio em massa e um sacrifício, aparentemente. É completamente bizarro, e ainda não conseguimos entender como tudo se passava debaixo de nossos narizes. — Oficial Im, naquele momento, estava mais cansado e incrédulo do que qualquer um, ainda não havia parado para descansar desde que foi tirado de seu sono, com a informação de que a boate havia sido invadida.

— E quanto ao nome da operação, senhor, pode nos explicar, agora oficialmente, por que ela se chama _Coyote_?

— A princípio, brincávamos com a ideia de um único assassino, que trabalhava como um predador… coiotes parecem inocentes, mas podem acabar sendo traiçoeiros, e foi o primeiro predador que não caça em bando em que pensamos. Depois, percebemos que estava mais para um ninho de cobras. — o delegado explicou, mais pacientemente, rindo quase ao chamá-los de cobras.

— E agora? Você acha que medidas protetivas realmente eficientes vão ser tomadas para as pessoas LGBT? — outra mulher perguntou.

— Bom, eu espero e peço para que sim. 

**29 de maio. Domingo. Hospital Regional de Itaewon.**

Chanyeol havia sido instruído a dormir pelo resto da tarde, mas não havia conseguido pregar os olhos nem por um segundo. Ainda estava no hospital, provavelmente porque não podiam liberá-lo para ir para casa sem examiná-lo e interrogá-lo. Ele odiava estar naquele hospital mais uma vez, e não conseguiria dormir nem se o pagassem, queria ver as pessoas que sabia que estavam lá dentro e de quem não havia tido notícias, queria conversar com qualquer pessoa, qualquer um que fosse, ele só precisava colocar para fora, nem que fosse só para chorar, não conseguia chorar sozinho… 

Queria Kyungsoo ali também, queria finalmente ter aquela conversa que ele prometeu, mesmo que nem 24 horas houvessem passado desde a proposta que ele fez. Eles viveram tanto naquelas sete horas, quase uma vida inteira, Chanyeol tinha certeza de que o queria agora. 

Mais cedo, quando a polícia finalmente chegou e colocou um fim naquele inferno, Kyungsoo apenas o abraçou embaixo do palco, esperando que o som dos tiros passasse. Quando ele percebeu que a polícia havia conseguido conter todos os criminosos, ele colocou a cabeça para fora, olhando o cenário, logo voltando e perguntando se Chanyeol estava bem. Chanyeol acenou que sim com a cabeça, então Kyungsoo o ajudou a sair dali e sumiu, simplesmente sumiu, e tudo o que Chanyeol se lembrava era de ter sido enfiado numa ambulância, com mais umas cinco pessoas, e levado ao hospital.

Não tinha dormido, era verdade, mas boa parte daquela noite já havia sido apagada de sua cabeça.

Respirou fundo, olhando para o teto branco do quarto — ele odiava aquela camisola horrorosa que tinha que usar ali e suas olheiras deviam estar horríveis, a maquiagem mal tirada do rosto… —, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

Jongdae enfiou a cara pelo vão da porta, e Chanyeol se sentou animado sobre a cama. Finalmente.

— Dae! — ele quase gritou, antes do amigo correr até ele e eles se abraçarem forte.

— Oh meu Deus, Chanyeol, é tão bom saber que você está vivo! — Jongdae disse, baixinho, com os olhos fechados e a cara espremida no ombro de Chanyeol.

O Park se segurou muito para não chorar como uma manteiga derretida. Droga, era tão bom ver um amigo depois de passar por tudo aquilo.

— É tão bom saber que estou vivo, Dae… — ele disse, rindo.

— Como você está, hein? Sei que não deve estar muito bem, não vou te cobrar isso, deve ter sido uma experiência horrível.

— Eu estou bem, até… bem traumatizado, eu diria, mas te ver já me deixa muito melhor. Onde está Baekhyun? — perguntou, inocentemente, querendo ver o outro amigo também.

Jongdae fez uma automática cara de chateação.

— Ele não veio junto… não estou falando com ele. — disse, sério.

— O quê? Como assim? O que houve? 

— Chan, eu só fiquei sabendo sobre toda essa situação depois que tudo já estava acabado, acredita? Ele sabia e simplesmente não me contou, ele me escondeu tudo isso, me escondeu que você estava em perigo, eu… não consigo acreditar que ele pensou que eu ficaria feliz com isso. — explicou, chateado, usando aquele tom agudo e manhoso que fazia suas reclamações ficarem ainda mais incisivas.

— Dae… — Chanyeol tentou argumentar.

— É sério, Chanyeol, nada justifica isso, sei que ele estava preocupado comigo, mas não era qualquer coisa, eram meus amigos, meus conhecidos, minha boate do coração, meu irmão… — se referiu a Chanyeol.

— Jongdae, me escuta, eu acabei de sair de uma experiência de quase morte e, você, como uma pessoa que também saiu de uma, deveria saber como é difícil para uma pessoa que chega perto de perder alguém que ama. O Baekhyun ainda tem medo, Dae, muito medo de ficar sem você… e nós dois sabemos que você faria, no mínimo, a loucura de ir até a boate naquele frio gelado da madrugada, gritando os pulmões para fora, e a chance de pegar uma pneumonia com esse sistema respiratório _fodido_ era grande. — Riu da cara feia que o amigo fez. — Olha de quanta preocupação ele te poupou, Dae, aposto que você dormiu gostosamente a noite toda, e eu estou aqui, vivo! Perdoa ele vai… 

Jongdae manteve os olhos no chão, agindo como uma criança magoada.

— Talvez, vou pensar… — disse, com um bico nos lábios e Chanyeol riu.

— Se você soubesse o quanto eu queria estar com o meu homem agora. — Chanyeol falou, apenas para convencê-lo, mesmo que fosse verdade.

— Seu homem, é? — Jongdae riu.

— É… — respondeu, simplesmente.

— Tudo bem, eu vou perdoar ele, mas não agora… e ele vai ficar por baixo no dia em que eu resolver dar meu perdão, como punição. 

— Ficar por baixo não é nunca uma punição, querido… — Mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Era bom brincar, mesmo que o medo e o choque ainda estivessem correndo por suas veias.

— Você entendeu. — Jongdae revirou os olhos. — Agora me conta tudo o que aconteceu, cada detalhe. — pediu.

E Chanyeol contou tudo de que se lembrava, desde o momento em que eles invadiram até o momento em que a polícia conseguiu entrar. Contou como tinha certeza de que morreria no momento em que aquele tiro foi dado na cabeça de seu algoz, como foi doloroso ver o rosto de Kyungsoo certo de que o perderia, também, e aquilo serviu quase como uma terapia.

Mais tarde, ele foi devidamente examinado em um corpo de delito e interrogado em uma sessão extremamente cansativa para seu psicológico. Quando foi liberado, quase à noitinha, encontrou Jongin, que também estava sendo liberado, e, felizmente estava bem. Mesmo em meio à multidão, ele não havia sido atingido por nenhum tiro, e Chanyeol o abraçou com todo seu coração, chorando ao agradecê-lo pela companhia naqueles primeiros minutos torturantes do pesadelo que viveram.

Acabou indo para a casa de Jongdae naquela noite, e dormiu se perguntando quando conseguiria conversar, enfim, com Kyungsoo, nem que fosse só para saber como ele estava… 

**30 de maio. Segunda-feira. Delegacia de Polícia de Itaewon-Dong.**

Daemoo era um dos membros do Lamb’s Blood que havia estado na invasão, na madrugada daquele domingo. Ele e Taewoo eram os únicos sobreviventes dos recrutados para o ataque da boate. Parecia um homem forte e sem inseguranças, mas, naquela tarde, ele não era nada além de um homem derrotado, sem armas, sem grupo, sem ideologia. Nada havia sido deixado para ele desde que seu líder morreu e ele foi levado preso, mas de qualquer forma, ele possuía um tesouro único: toda a verdade sobre o Lamb’s Blood.

Naquela tarde, ele entregava esse tesouro nas mãos da polícia, afinal, era isso o que lhe restava fazer.

— Os ataques eram um plano desde o começo do Lamb’s Blood, Christian só nos informou quando já tínhamos algum tempo dentro do grupo e ele já tinha certeza que acreditávamos nas mesmas coisas que ele. Nosso líder… era muito sábio, apesar do jeito rústico. — ele dizia, com um saudosismo na voz, que tentava disfarçar. — Ele deixou claro, desde o início, que eles deviam ser feitos dentro do distrito, porque os jovens da cidade estavam sendo corrompidos por aquele lugar. Então, seis meses antes da data planejada para isso, infiltramos nosso membro mais novo lá dentro… Hyuk era um membro muito fiel, mas quando foi pego, disse que queria sair da organização. Christian o eliminou então, todos nós estávamos avisados, era a punição por abandonar a reencarnação do filho de Deus. — Daemoo dizia em um tom quase deslumbrado, ele não apenas informava, ele acreditava no que seu líder havia o ensinado.

— Christian participava dos assassinatos? Ou eles eram feitos só por vocês? — a oficial de justiça que o interrogava perguntou, calmamente.

— Não, ele não participava. As únicas pessoas que matavam, na verdade, eram Kyunghoon e Chaeolin, Chaeolin não estava na invasão à boate.

— Hyuk nunca matou? 

— Não, nunca matou. 

— E você? — Infelizmente, essa informação tinha um grande peso na condenação dos membros do grupo, mesmo que os treze carregassem a mesma culpa.

— Não, senhora… 

— E a invasão à boate só se tornou uma opção quando vocês souberam que haviam sido descobertos, certo? 

— Sim, senhora. 

— E como vocês conseguiram planejar tudo em tão pouco tempo? — a oficial se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, preparada para perguntar sobre todo o processo de invasão.

— Christian era muito estratégico. O nosso plano teve falhas por ter sido feito às pressas, é claro, se não, não acabaríamos dessa forma, mas nós já possuíamos os armamentos e a bomba, a parte difícil foi entrar sem ser pego antes.

Pela seguinte hora, Daemoo descreveu todo o processo que fizeram para se camuflarem e entrarem na boate, e simplesmente tudo o que ele disse foi importante para o processo que correria contra eles.

— O senhor tem família, Daemoo? — a oficial perguntou, por fim, já juntando suas coisas, esperando pelo final daquele interrogatório.

— Eu tinha uma esposa, mas acabei recebendo uma ordem de restrição há um ano atrás, sem poder chegar a dez metros dela… — contou, normalmente, como se falasse sobre o clima.

— Você a machucava, não é? — a oficial o olhava com um ar de entendimento, ao mesmo tempo que desprezo, o olhava como olharia a um inseto, e achava que ele merecia.

— Sim. — respondeu, abaixando os olhos.

— E você, nesse momento, se arrepende de ter feito parte disso? — ela se aproximou, quase como se o pressionasse a ser sincero. Ele levantou os olhos.

— Não. — respondeu. — Amanhã nosso líder ressuscitará e estaremos livres novamente.

No dia seguinte, nada daquilo aconteceu, e os oito sobreviventes daquele grupo foram levados ao presídio distrital da cidade, sem regalias, sem celas particulares, sem negociação, e lá esperaram pelo julgamento.

**14 de junho. Segunda-feira. Yongsan-Dong, Seul.**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a invasão, e a vida de Chanyeol não havia antes sido tão corrida.

Havia dado tantas entrevistas que já se sentia quase uma celebridade. Jornais, blogs de variedades, portais LGBT internacionais… Suzy Q havia se tornado um símbolo para a comunidade coreana e mundial, até mesmo uma lei proposta no Congresso, buscando a punição ao preconceito contra LGBTs na Coreia, possuía seu nome, e isso às vezes era _demais_ para aguentar.

Naquela tarde, havia voltado de mais uma das sessões de terapia, receitadas pelo psicólogo com quem conversou depois daquela experiência traumática. Aquele era mais um de seus diversos compromissos, e ele até gostava, não resolvia tudo, mas pelo menos ele era estimulado a falar tudo o que sentia e tratar, aos poucos, todas as sequelas deixadas por aqueles meses tão difíceis. Às vezes era difícil falar, e ele constantemente precisava de ajuda para isso, havia se fechado em si mesmo como nunca antes, mas estava tendo progressos.

Antes de chegar em casa, havia se encontrado com Jongin. Ele também tinha sequelas daquele dia, como todos os que haviam sido feitos de reféns, mas parecia mais animado do que tudo com a possibilidade da vida normal que poderiam voltar a ter no distrito. Com as programações para o mês do _orgulho_ também, que já estava em sua metade.

Eles planejavam uma performance para a Parada do Orgulho, que, aquele ano, com certeza seria muito maior e significativa do que as edições reprimidas que tinham que fazer todo ano. Chanyeol não se sentia tão seguro e corajoso, mesmo assim. Talvez seu processo de cura fosse menos rápido, as pessoas tinham diferentes formas de lidar com acontecimentos estressantes, seu terapeuta havia deixado isso claro. Por isso, ele não pararia de fazer as coisas que amava, de jeito nenhum, e seus amigos eram um grande pilar para isso.

Falando em amigos, Jongin estava firme com Soojung também, havia a pedido em namoro de verdade, assim que eles se reencontraram. 

Jongin o contava com orgulho como a namorada havia sido condecorada pela coragem e trabalho efetivo para conter os criminosos naquela noite, no lugar certo, na hora certa. Chanyeol havia a agradecido por tê-lo salvo, quando ela chegou para buscar Jongin no café onde haviam se encontrado. 

Antes de ir, no entanto, Jongin foi descuidado o bastante para citar o nome de Kyungsoo, perguntando se Chanyeol sabia que ele também havia sido condecorado. Ele se corrigiu rapidamente, porque sabia que os dois não se falavam desde o dia da invasão, mas Chanyeol também foi rápido em fingir que não se importava.

Naquele ponto, Chanyeol estava certo de que Kyungsoo não havia o procurado de propósito. Ele devia estar tão ocupado quanto o próprio Park, isso era fato, afinal, a operação não acabava até que o julgamento acontecesse, e ele ainda corria atrás de provas boas o bastante para a condenação daqueles oito homens. Mesmo assim, um sinal de vida não doía, então se Kyungsoo não estava o dando o tal tempo prometido — e que Chanyeol achava desnecessário, naquele momento —, ele estava o ignorando.

Não era como se Chanyeol tivesse tentado algum movimento mais incisivo também, talvez fosse mesmo muito orgulhoso. 

* * *

Ele estava jogado no sofá, desleixadamente, desde que havia chegado em casa, fumando como o bom ansioso que não havia deixado de ser, e em um lapso de pensamentos conflituosos, decidiu que seria ele a fazer esse movimento que tanto esperava.

Pegou o celular, repousado na mesa de centro, e abriu o número de Kyungsoo no _kakaotalk_. Encarou por alguns segundos aquela foto impessoal de perfil que provavelmente havia sido tirada em alguma confraternização, já que Kyungsoo era péssimo com fotos; e pensou no que poderia dizê-lo.

Lá se foram mais alguns minutos, e, em meio ao mar de coisas que queria dizer, Chanyeol resolveu deixar sair o que o movia tanto a encarar aquela foto.

_Estou com saudades._

Olhou para aquela mensagem de texto por tempo demais, até decidir que não tinha problema demonstrar o que sentia. Enviou.

Kyungsoo recebeu, mas não estava online, então não poderia dizer quando ele visualizaria e, muito menos, se responderia. Se sentia mais leve, mesmo assim, e foi tomar um banho quando terminou seu cigarro, esquecendo-se, pelo resto do dia, de que esperava uma resposta.

* * *

Era meia noite e Chanyeol já dormia, quando Kyungsoo finalmente chegou em casa, de um dia intenso de investigações, e leu as mensagens do celular.

Ele sorriu ao ler a mensagem de Chanyeol, sentado na cama, enquanto tirava os próprios sapatos, e decidiu que também não havia problema em mostrar o que sentia. Nunca houve.

_Não mais do que eu._

Ele respondeu.

**10 de agosto. Sábado. Tribunal de Justiça, Primeira Corte de Seul.**

Aquele havia sido um dos dias mais tensos da carreira de Kyungsoo, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que o julgamento dos membros do Lamb’s Blood acabasse e eles recebessem suas condenações. Ele estava entre o público que assistia ao Tribunal do Júri, assim como Soojung e quase metade do distrito, Chanyeol incluso.

Em meio aos depoimentos, as acusações e as defensorias, Kyungsoo teve medo de que as sentenças não fossem justas, ainda mais depois de passar horas ouvindo aqueles criminosos fingindo inocência na fala e no olhar, tão obviamente direcionados por seus advogados. 

Tinha uma ruga em meio às sobrancelhas, tenso com o resultado final da sessão, quando percebeu que era observado. A algumas cadeiras de distância, Chanyeol o olhava curioso, desviando os olhos assim que percebeu ter sido pego no flagra.

Aquilo fez Kyungsoo se sentir menos tenso, e ele conteve um sorriso ao perceber que Chanyeol havia tentado o olhar em segredo de novo.

Entre eles, era como se algo novo tivesse nascido, algo meio lento, mas que ia bem. Desde o dia das mensagens trocadas, eles estavam se falando por mensagens de texto constantemente e se encontravam vez ou outra, quase por coincidência. Mesmo assim, ninguém havia tocado _naquele_ assunto, e eles também não trocavam contato físico — para a tristeza de ambas as partes.

Kyungsoo realmente estava tentando respeitar o tempo de Chanyeol para que ele pensasse direito no que queria, já Chanyeol não tinha certeza se Kyungsoo ainda queria aquilo. Muito havia acontecido naquele meio tempo, Suzy Q havia se tornado em uma figura pública, Kyungsoo havia se tornado em um herói, e agora, até mesmo uma lei com seu nome Suzy tinha. Eram só dois meses, mas parecia uma eternidade, para Chanyeol, esperar pelo retorno de Kyungsoo.

Na verdade, se sentia meio bobo e fútil por só ter tomado a decisão de que queria, sim, namorar com o Do, depois que ele se afastou para deixá-lo pensar; mesmo assim, era o que queria, e daquele dia não passava.

Ambos foram retirados dos pensamentos a respeito um do outro, pela voz do juiz, que enfim proferia a sentença.

— A culpabilidade dos réus é manifesta, visto que foi reconhecida pelos jurados, quanto ao crime doloso contra a vida e à tentativa de crime doloso contra a vida. — ele dizia, já no final de sua longa sentença, haviam sido 15 minutos de repetições e repetições de leis e dos crimes que eles cometeram. — O fanatismo religioso cegou e trouxe à tona comportamentos de ódio e intolerância através das ações desses oito homens, aqui e agora diante da corte, e de outros quatro alvejados pela polícia, e onze pessoas foram mortas nesse processo, dezenas feridas. — o juiz limpou a garganta em um pigarro. — Sentencio os réus Shin Daemoo, Kim Taewoo, Lim Seungho, Song Chaeolin, Jung Seokmin, Lee Hajoon, Kang Baeksan e Choi Junsu à reclusão, sem mais recursos, de 25 anos e 8 meses, e suas devidas punitivas conforme o previsto em nossa Constituição para atentados dolosos contra à vida. Sentença dada às 15 horas e 24 minutos do dia 10 de agosto de 2020, tenho essa sessão por encerrada, que tenham todos uma boa tarde. — ele proferiu, fazendo uma reação coletiva tomar conta da sala. A maioria era de felicidade e alívio, enquanto, para os réus, profundo desânimo. 

* * *

Chanyeol sentia que eletricidade corria por suas veias, quando finalmente encontrou Kyungsoo, no _hall_ do tribunal. Não se segurou e correu em sua direção, quase o sufocando em um abraço. Kyungsoo riu em seu ouvido, retribuindo ao abraço, e Chanyeol o apertou ainda mais nos braços.

— Eu estou tão orgulhoso de vocês! — ele disse, em seguida também abraçando Soojung, que estava ao lado de Kyungsoo. Ela fingiu modéstia, jogando os cabelos por cima dos ombros, em brincadeira.

— Ah, que isso!

— Eu também estou orgulhoso de você… — Kyungsoo disse, com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes que ele tinha, que pareciam muito com os de filhotinhos quando ele queria a atenção de Chanyeol.

Ele estava tão lindo, aos olhos de Chanyeol, talvez fosse o tempo longo sem o ver, ou o fato de que, mesmo mais distantes, estava terrivelmente apaixonado. Seus cabelos haviam crescido muito naqueles dois meses, e Chanyeol achava adorável aquele _topete_ que ele penteava com tanto zelo e falso desleixo. Estava doido para _bagunçá-lo._

— Quer ir lá para casa? — Kyungsoo perguntou, discretamente, quando as outras pessoas em volta se afastaram um pouco e os deixaram sozinhos. Chanyeol sorriu como uma criança recebendo um doce, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter uma risada feliz.

— Sim. 

* * *

Quando Kyungsoo destrancou a porta do próprio apartamento, Chanyeol quase pulava sobre os calcanhares, tamanha ansiedade para que conversassem. Kyungsoo era naturalmente calmo nas coisas que fazia, então não teve a mínima piedade quando tirou os próprios sapatos e, pacientemente, os arrumou sobre sua estante de calçados.

Chanyeol chutou os próprios sapatos, mesmo que eles fossem relativamente caros, e praticamente se jogou no sofá do Do.

— Senta aqui! — chamou, batendo a mão no espaço ao seu lado.

Kyungsoo riu pela forma com que Chanyeol ficava confortável ali, e lentamente se sentou. Chanyeol sorriu para ele. Para Kyungsoo, era bom vê-lo, enfim, sem a sombra do medo e desespero que aquele período tão difícil trouxe. Agora, ele era muito menos ansiedade e muito mais aquela animação infantil que Suzy Q costumava ofuscar, apesar de carregar marcas que aqueles meses nunca apagariam.

— E então? — Chanyeol perguntou.

— E então? — Kyungsoo devolveu, com um sorriso de quem brincava com a cara de Chanyeol. Ele bufou.

— Aquela proposta ainda está de pé? — Chanyeol perguntou, nervosamente.

Kyungsoo desviou os olhos para a frente, parecendo um pouco inseguro. Assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você me fez esperar demais, sabia? — Chanyeol não parecia bravo ao dizer aquilo, estava só dizendo um fato.

— Eu… fui um pouco acovardado, eu acho. — Kyungsoo balançava a própria cabeça, como se se reprovasse. — Te ouvir dizer que me amava, naquele dia… foi incrivelmente assustador. Eu não esperava que você dissesse isso, muito menos em uma situação como aquela, na verdade, tudo o que eu esperava era que você rejeitasse o meu pedido, e continuei esperando isso mesmo depois de te ouvir dizer aquilo com todas as palavras. Acho que tive medo de que você realmente rejeitasse, mesmo me deixando tão esperançoso. — Soprou uma risada sem graça. — Na verdade, eu nem sei… se você vai aceitar ou não.

Chanyeol se ajeitou no sofá, se aproximando e segurando o rosto de Kyungsoo entre as duas mãos.

— Eu morri de saudade, sabia? — sussurrou, o olhando nos olhos. — Eu não vou fazer isso por uma segunda vez, Kyungsoo, não vou te deixar sem uma resposta, porque eu não sou mais um adolescente medroso e… porque… eu te amo. — Sorriu, ao ver que Kyungsoo sorria também.

— Então isso é um sim? — ele perguntou, terrivelmente esperançoso. Chanyeol mordeu o lábio em euforia.

— Sim! Eu aceito ser seu único e _primeiro_ namorado… — brincou com o segundo adjetivo, fazendo Kyungsoo rir.

— Meu eterno primeiro namorado! — o Do respondeu, logo se aproximando para beijar Chanyeol nos lábios, o dando uma série de selos. — O… amor… da… minha… vida. — disse, entre eles.

Chanyeol não resistiu, o puxando pela nuca para que dessem o beijo _de verdade,_ que ele estava esperando há dois _enormes_ meses. Se enroscaram gostosamente, em um beijo de língua, coração, alma e espírito, de tirar o fôlego e fazer os dois se animarem rápido demais. Kyungsoo puxando Chanyeol para mais perto pela cintura e quase o fazendo deitar sobre si no sofá.

— Morri de saudade, meu Deus, morri de saudade… quero… te engolir inteiro! — Kyungsoo falou, quase fascinado, enquanto Chanyeol lambia seus lábios daquele jeito sensual que ele costumava fazer.

Eles se beijaram por horas, enroscados ali no sofá, até que perceberam que havia saudade acumulada o bastante para levar aquilo para o quarto de Kyungsoo, na cama pequena que ele tinha, mas em que Chanyeol cabia muito bem.

Kyungsoo o beijou o corpo inteiro, aquela tarde, e o fez gozar com um oral dedicado, antes de comê-lo de bruços, lento e carinhoso, fazendo Chanyeol chorar de sensibilidade e prazer. Kyungsoo parecia melhorar a cada transa.

Parecia o paraíso, na verdade, e Chanyeol estava feliz. 

Nunca, em mil anos, acreditaria se o dissessem que um dia voltaria com Kyungsoo, ainda mais tantos anos depois, naquele contexto, naquela realidade. Se fosse um sonho, não queria acordar, e que fosse eterno enquanto durasse… 

  
  


**12 de setembro de 2023, Sábado. XS Nightclub, Las Vegas. 13° Show da Tour Mundial _The Queue for Suzy._ **

Suzy Q corria de um lado para outro, os últimos cinco minutos antes de um show eram sempre uma correria. Ela já estava vestida e maquiada, em sua adaptada fantasia de _Deadpool_ , que usava para fazer seu monólogo de abertura — e que, pessoal e modestamente, valorizava muito seu corpo —, mas o ponto de retorno com que a produção se comunicava com ela não funcionava por nada, e isso era uma boa premissa para desespero coletivo.

Sua figurinista chacoalhava o ponto, tentando fazer ele funcionar, e Suzy começava a suar frio, porque sabia que não funcionaria assim.

Do outro lado da sala, não muito longe dali, Rhiannon gritava com Baekhyun, pois ele havia apertado seu espartilho de forma exagerada, e suas costelas doíam, dentro daquele figurino que gritava à armadura de Beyoncé, em Sweet Dreams.

— Byun Baekhyun, eu não sou a _Violet Chachki*_ , porra! 

Krystal tirava uma soneca em um dos sofás duros daquele camarim, não dando uma foda para o barulho, melancólica como costumava ficar sempre que passava longos períodos longe de Soojung; e as outras queens ainda arrumavam uma coisa ou outra na própria roupa. Suzy choraria, se não convivesse com aquele cenário todo santo dia… 

— Dois minutos! — um dos staffs gritou, e Suzy estava abrindo a boca para pedir para fazer aquele show sem o ponto, quando Kyungsoo se aproximou, meio afobado.

— Me falaram que o seu ponto não está funcionando... — perguntou implicitamente, segurando Suzy pela cintura. Com os saltos, Suzy dava quase dois dele, e foi esse o único motivo pelo qual não o bateu por exalar tanta calma naquele momento.

— Sim… — fez manha.

— Dá aqui. — Kyungsoo pediu, pegando o ponto na mão e mexendo no fio, até que ele deu um pequeno estalo e voltou a funcionar.

— Oh meu Deus, como você faz essas coisas? — Suzy perguntou, indignada.

— 30 segundos! — o staff gritou, de novo, e Suzy se agitou, arrumando a peruca long bob, de cor castanha, na cabeça. — Bom, até depois. — disse, para Kyungsoo, que não a respondeu no momento, apenas se esticou para alcançar sua boca, a deixando um selo carinhoso nos lábios.

— Boa sorte. 

— Obrigado!

_"Meu nome é Suzy Q… er, isso vocês já sabem. Na verdade, meu nome é Park Chanyeol, mas o mundo inteiro me conhece como Suzy Q, e eu sou grato por isso. Eu tenho 32 anos, e faço drag há 13. Nada nessa vida é fácil, principalmente quando se é LGBT, esse é meu lema, mas eu sou um sobrevivente, literalmente. Todos nós, que estamos aqui essa noite, somos sobreviventes._

_Quando eu tinha 16 anos e o meu primeiro namorado, eu costumava me perguntar se a causa da minha morte, um dia, seria a minha orientação sexual. Há três anos, isso quase aconteceu, e o mundo todo viu, e o mundo todo chorou por mim. Minha orientação sexual, no entanto, não foi a causa da minha morte, foi a causa da minha vida!_

_Deixando de falar de coisas tristes… me desculpem pelo meu inglês, meu sotaque ainda é forte e isso provavelmente nunca vai mudar, mas vocês pagaram para ver uma asian queen, então lidem com isso. Eu tenho uma trupe de queens coreanas comigo, minhas melhores amigas, e elas vão animar ainda mais esse show nesta noite, porque pode não parecer, m-m-mas eu ainda sou insegura de fazer isso sozinha!_

_O meu objetivo é aumentar a cena drag na Coreia, mas infelizmente não posso estar o tempo todo lá, é o peso de ser uma drag famosa, tenho que rodar o mundo… quase um sacrilégio._

_O meu boy também está aqui... ali, na quarta fileira, o nome dele é Do Kyungsoo e, infelizmente, ele ainda não tem um nome de drag… nós nos casamos ontem, aliás, aqui em Las Vegas, porque… por que não, não é?_

_Meu nome é Suzy Q, e eu quero que vocês aproveitem o The Queue For Suzy. Espero que gostem de Diana Ross, eu costumo abrir essa tour com ela. Mimi, apaga as luzes!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Violet Chachki: simplesmente a drag queen mais linda e perfeita do mundo, conhecida pelos seus 45 cm de cintura. Chachki, te amo… 
> 
> E quem quer ver o Chanyeol montado em drag um dia, depois dessa história: bora em um abaixo-assinado para convencer ele a virar Suzy Q por um dia? 🥺
> 
> Queria aproveitar essas últimas notas para deixar aqui alguns dos presentes que essa fic recebeu do pessoal que gosta dela.
> 
> [Fanart](https://twitter.com/buubblesdae/status/1333525471808671744?s=20) lindaaaaa que a @buubblesdae fez, referenciando ao 6° cap.
> 
> Esse [edit](https://twitter.com/ninivoidz/status/1357116950497939464?s=20) maravilhoso que a @kenobyun fez da Suzy Q, eu babei demaisssss (ela também fez a capa da fanfic para o spirit!)
> 
> Por fim, esse [desenho](https://pin.it/4QPZPIj) lindo e cheio de carinho que me pegou foi muito de surpresa! Rhiannon Yen pelas mãos da @_bonnie
> 
> A todas vocês, meu muito muito obrigada! <3333


End file.
